Unbroken
by Laurie Archer
Summary: With a terrible wizard striking fear in the Kingdom of Mourn, two brothers leave to put an end to his madness. They are joined by their sister who has a quest of her own: to prove that a Princess is not just a bride-in-waiting. Once a betrayal is revealed, she realizes that her quest for gender equality is twisted into rebellion as she falls in love with the man that betrayed them.
1. Chapter 1

Your Highness Fanfiction

The Medieval Ages bring hardship, magic and dragons. There is an old legend that a dark wizard will mate with a young virgin, creating a dragon out of that union that he will use to destroy the world. That very same legend nearly came true once, but the brave knights of the Golden Order stopped him before the Twin Moons could converge, rescuing the young maiden.

They are certain they are safe from doom, but nothing will stop it from occurring again in one hundred years to come.

The Kingdom of Mourn finds itself in the centre of myths and monsters. It has often been under attack by a wizard named Leezar. Despite the surrounding darkness, it has a promising future with the eldest child of King Tallious.

Long ago, the Queen Amanita gave birth to a beautiful boy. Fabious, an ambitious boy who grew up to be a brave and handsome man, pleasing his father. He goes on many quests to rid his kingdom of the monsters, defeating the Wizard Leezar every time.

The Queen gave birth a year later to Thadeous, a wonderful child who grew up to remain in the shadow of his eldest brother in nearly every way. He is different and many can't seem to accept his difference. He wishes to be King, but no one takes him seriously, as it is perceived that he takes nothing seriously.

Then, a couple of years after the birth of the King's sons, the Queen died in childbirth, giving the King a daughter; Elizabeth who was a bright child, whose smile illuminated the hearts of many, who grew up to remind her father of the Queen he had lost. She is as beautiful as she is intelligent, but time is not kind to her. Because she is a woman, her words are meaningless to her family. She is a caged free-spirit, the irony of it all.

Now, all but Fabious disappoint King Tallious. A son that accomplishes nothing and a daughter who refuses all suitors. The future of his Kingdom lay solely in the hands of Fabious.

Which explains why King Tallious sits in his throne, staring at his three children while his advisors and the Knights Elite stand further away in silence. He is furious at his last two children. He can't understand why they aren't like their eldest brother, an exemplary child.

"What am I to do with two insubordinate children?" King Tallious asks and Thadeous, blindly, jokes, tugging at his shirt that seems like it had been on the floor of his room for weeks, and his hair uncombed for weeks as well.

"Would that be Fabious and Elizabeth?" He asks and Elizabeth rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. She is very unlike the other women in the kingdom. She has long refused to put her hair up, so she wears it down, revealing the natural waves of her brown hair that makes her hazel eyes glimmer.

"No, Thadeous." Their father replies, annoyed. "You and your sister baffle me with your childish ways." He adds. Elizabeth sighs and glares at her father. He notices and pierces his eyes at her. It has been a long time that she hasn't cared if her behavior seemed disrespectful.

"We baffle you, Father, because we are not Fabious. Because we want to live our own lives rather than the lives you want for us." Elizabeth says and her father stands up, angry, his hands balled into fists.

"I had heard enough of you." He says, his voice rising, but Elizabeth has grown defiant as she grew into a blossoming woman. She is the only one who speaks back to her father.

Bravely.

"No, you have not, because you have never heard a word I have said." She replies, enraging her father. "Mother would have wanted us to be happy. She would have wanted us to have choices." She says and their father seems ready to explode with rage. "You care not about our happiness, only your own." She adds and turns away from the gathering without her father's permission, leaving the grand throne room, everyone watching her leave gracefully.

She has become a fierce version of her mother.

Their father is enraged, but is silent as everyone else watches as she leaves with her head held high, proud. He has given up on yelling at her for leaving without permission. She is very much like her mother, but there is also something that runs much deeper, a sort of resentment that the King doesn't understand.

The night ends in heavy silence as the Princes know their King is angry. It is best to remain quiet.

The next day, there is a report of a cyclops and Prince Fabious, along with the Knights Elite, leave to destroy it. Prince Fabious had been on countless quests, nearing thirty by now. The King has become hopeless in the dream that his son Thadeous will become a noble man. However, he is adamant to find a suitor for his daughter. She's twenty, pass the age of marriage. There are many Princes across the country that would be interested in marrying her. She could bring Kingdoms together if she wasn't so stubborn.

Thadeous has been sent on a simple task, a peace treaty with a tribe of Highland dwarves and has returned a complete failure. Now an apology must be made. The King is humiliated and lectures him, just as Fabious returns from his quest.

The people pour into the throne room as Fabious and the Knights enter, proud of their accomplishment.

Elizabeth walks in and stands by her brother, seemingly happy to see Fabious. Thadeous glances at her with dread, not because Fabious is home, but because she came out too quickly, suggesting she was around the corner the whole time, listening to their father yell at him.

She heard _everything_.

"The perfect son returns." He says and Elizabeth frowns as their father greets Fabious proudly.

"Thadeous, I love you, but you must stop fucking everything up." She says, her foul language stunning him, mostly because he's the only one that speaks that way. She gives him a small smile. "And so will I." She adds, making him smile slightly.

Thadeous hasn't bonded with her much over the years, but she was always so gentle and understanding whereas their father couldn't bother to care. In fact, that's about the time she became so compassionate towards him, as if she wasn't the only one disappointing their father and wanted to bond with him for that very reason.

Well, he can't blame her. It's nice to have someone that understands you.

Fabious announces that he has the head of a cyclops, another trophy of his conquests, and announces that he has also brought something else home. Thadeous and Elizabeth expected the head of another disgusting monster, but as the crowd parts ways and reveals a young and beautiful woman, they are full of resentment.

Fabious intends to marry her immediately after saving her from a horrible wizard named Leezar.

Yes, that Leezar. Elizabeth glances at everyone, wondering if she's the only one that feels like the battle between Fabious and Leezar has now become personal. Everyone seems happy, forgetting that Leezar will probably be very angry.

Thadeous and Elizabeth exchange glances and watch as everyone praises Fabious and the lovely Belladonna. She keeps her thoughts to herself, deciding not to worry about it because living in the palace with his marvelous creature, as her father puts it, will be worst than Leezar showing up, blowing the whole place to ruins.

"The perfect daughter." Elizabeth says as their father welcomes this strange with open arms and a bright smile, calling her stunning and beautiful, making his own daughter sick. Thadeous looks at her and tries for a grin.

"Welcome to my world." He says.

The night begins with a grand feast. King Tallious sits with Fabious and Thadeous, both on each side of him. Belladonna sits by her fiancé and Elizabeth, beside Thadeous, both ignored by their father. There are some Knights sitting next to her, but they remain silent. In fact, they don't look at her.

King Tallious asks about Belladonna, how Fabious met her, so on and so forth.

"I was kept captive since I was a child." Belladonna says, getting the sympathy of everyone around her. Thadeous and Elizabeth exchange glances, rolling their eyes and mocking the sympathetic expressions of their father. No one notices. No one cares.

"Courtney, some wine." Thadeous says, calling over his personal servant. In all honesty, he's actually Thadeous hired friend, since he has no friends. Fabious has a servant too, Julie, but he is simply a servant, as Fabious has the Knights Elite as his friends. They had trained together as children and fought together in every quest.

The Knights were fine men, but the most fierce is Boremont. He is Fabious' best friend, most trusted friend. A ruggedly handsome man, but mysterious.

Elizabeth leans over to see him smiling at Fabious, but never speaks a word. He hardly does. She has never figured him out. Then again, she hasn't been around him long to know him better. A Princess is not allowed to be in the company of a Knight, unless he is saving her pathetically weak head.

"Doesn't Courtney's haircut make him look like a penis?" Thadeous says, drawing attention from Belladonna. Elizabeth ignores him as everyone stares at him in disgust. Thadeous isn't liked by anyone, except Fabious. Fabious loves everyone.

Well, he loves those around him and he treats everyone well because he's loved by everyone.

"Please try to behave yourself for your brother's sake." Their father says while the Knights shake their heads at Thadeous, embarrassed for Fabious for being related to such a disappointment.

Thadeous is silent as his sister, picking at his food.

"When shall we dance?" Belladonna asks, anxious like a child.

"After the feast." Fabious replies, explaining how things are usually done in such festivities.

"Will your sister care to dance with me?" Belladonna asks, firstly insulting Elizabeth by not asking her directly and secondly surprised that this woman actually wants to dance with her. Everyone looks to Elizabeth and she turns to Belladonna with a smile. Is she really going to dance with this woman? She comes in and receives more love and admiration than Elizabeth had ever received. Her own father seems to love this strange girl more, which is heartbreaking, to be honest.

However, this girl has also had a horrible life, locked away from the world, forced to be something she doesn't want to be. Oddly, Elizabeth can relate. So, despite her resentment, she can't bring herself to think harshly of this girl.

"Of course. I look forward to having a sister." She says and Belladonna smiles, her blue eyes shining. Elizabeth looks at her father whose expression is difficult to read. "Perhaps someone around here will finally understand how difficult it is to be a woman in this Kingdom." She adds with a small smile at her father.

"Oh, it truest is." Belladonna says, talking about clothes and hair styles that are new to her. She doesn't understand what Elizabeth means, but it doesn't matter. Her father got the point.

The dancing begins and the men watch as Elizabeth she teaches Belladonna how to dance, actually laughing and having fun. It genuinely feels good to have another woman around.

"To the two most important women in my life." Fabious says, raising his glass to them. Belladonna smiles, but Elizabeth shakes her head, either in embarrassment or disbelief. The men all toast to the both of them as they continue to watch, all except her father, the miserable old man.

"Dance with me, Fabious." Belladonna says and Elizabeth looks at Thadeous, extending her hand. He grunts, but can't resist smiling at her. He joins her in a dance as the Knights simply watch the royals commence the dancing.

Thadeous continues to look over Elizabeth's shoulder, making her frown.

"I think Boremont would like to fuck you." Thadeous whispers to Elizabeth. She seems comfused and is about to look over at him, when her brother turns her around so she can't look. "Do not look at him. He will know I was talking about him." He adds and she laughs.

"Are you afraid of him?" She asks and Thadeous glares at her.

"No, but he is a jerk." He replies and she shakes her head. She casually glances over her shoulder and sees that Boremont is looking at her, but his eyes are on her body, so intensely that it unnerves her. Thadeous notices her expression and frowns with concern. He looks at Boremont and glares at him. Elizabeth turns his face towards her and away from Boremont, not wanting to draw his attention to them, letting him know that they are talking about him.

"Are you not going to go speak to some maidens?" Elizabeth asks and Thadeous looks around, making a grimace as if to say that there aren't any pretty girls. He looks back at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to get rid of me so you can check out the molester?" He asks and Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

"No, but you always scout out the maidens. You are a Prince. It is what Princes do." She says, the music ends and they applause. The people either switch partners or go sit the next dance out. Fabious and Belladonna continue dancing, Thadeous leaves the floor, leaving Elizabeth to disappear from the dance. Her father is too busy watching his favourite child dancing with, no doubt, what will be his favourite daughter. He doesn't notice that his two other children don't care to dance because they're miserable.

Elizabeth leaves the room and enters a hallway that is out of sight. She rests against the wall and thinks of how Boremont stared at her. Does that mean he is interested in her? It's quite scandalous if it's true. However, she can't help but smile as she had never had someone stare at her that way.

Quite scandalous.

Elizabeth is about to walk away from the grand hall, going deeper into that hallway, when she can hear someone approaching. She thinks it's her father, but it's actually Boremont to her surprise. She stands still and smiles at him. He approaches, looking himself; a silent but stoic man. His usual allure.

"Good evening, Princess." He says and gives her a small bow.

"Boremont." She replies. He approaches and takes her hand, bringing it to his lips, staring into her eyes with the same type of intensity as earlier. She smiles at him, feeling her cheeks burn. As interesting as this is, a relationship of this type would never be acceptable. Her father would never allow it, not in a million years.

"You are beautiful as always." He says in his raspy voice, standing tall, but still holding her hand in his.

"Thank you." Elizabeth says sheepishly, unsure of how to respond to having such attention. It's odd how he is acting. He has never paid her so much attention. The occasional stare, but this is strange.

He stares at her and smiles, finally letting go of her hand.

"Have you heard that Fabious' wedding takes place tomorrow?" He asks and she shakes her head, not believing she is just hearing this now, from a man that isn't part of her family. He seems to see the shocked look on her face. She knew they'd get married very soon, but tomorrow is insane. "Thadeous is to be his best man." Boremont adds, his tone of voice suggesting a bit of anger. His eyes even show resentment and she feels for him.

"You are hurt." She says and his lips twitch and his eyes glimmer. It seems she understood well his sentiment on the issue.

"Yes. I thought your brother would want his best friend." Boremont says and she tries to be gentle, although there isn't much she can do.

"I am sure Fabious did not mean to hurt you. I believe he simply wants to remind Thadeous that their brotherly bond stands strong regardless of the struggles they had. And they had many." She says, reaching a hand to his arm. Boremont glances down at her gentle hand and then at her with a slight smile.

"You are always as kind as you are beautiful. Thank you." Boremont replies and places a hand on hers, as if telling her he doesn't want her to take her hand away. Elizabeth blushes, unsure of what to think. Never has any man interacted with her this way. Why Boremont? Why now?

He takes her hand up to his lips again, this time kissing her hand longer than the first time, and taking his leave.

Elizabeth remains in place, feeling uncertain, but giddy. She quite enjoyed that attention.

The morning begins with everyone in the palace rushing to put together the wedding of the year. Fabious and Belladonna are getting married in a couple of hours. Elizabeth isn't sure why such a rush. Thadeous said Belladonna must be pregnant, if Elizabeth knew her brother wasn't so scandalously irresponsible, she would have believed him.

Elizabeth is getting ready. Her hair has been brushed and done in a long braid off to the side. Her face is slightly masked with beauty powder and her dress waiting for its final touches. She insisted that her dress be tightly fitted to her body, so she'll have to see how it looks, and later how Boremont will respond.

There's a knock at her door and her handmaidens respond, as it isn't appropriate for her to do so in just her undergarments.

"It's Prince Fabious." The handmaiden says to Elizabeth. Her handmaiden listens some more and then turns back to Elizabeth. "Prince Thadeous is gone." She says and Elizabeth gets up, gesturing for her to leave so she can communicate with her brother. She pulls the door open and he averts his eyes from her half naked body.

"Elizabeth, please." He says and she ignores his embarrassment.

"What do you mean Thadeous is gone?" She asks and he keeps his gaze away from her.

"I cannot find him anywhere. No one has seen him." He replies, the worry written on his face.

"Why would he leave?" She asks and he lowers his head, as if he can't think of a single reason, other than Thadeous not caring. "Did anything happen between him and father, the two of you? Or the Knights?" She asks and he shakes his head, but she suspects he wouldn't have known even if there had been some conflict. "I'm sure he will return. Do not lose hope." She adds and watches as he nods, turning away disappointed.

What is with men coming to her for some reassurance?

The wedding begins, everyone dressed in a variety of colour. The music plays softly as Fabious and their father await at the altar, with Julie, the best man, and the Knights Elite as the groom's men. The bridesmaids begin walking down the isle, Elizabeth being one of them. They wear similar dresses, but one man stares at her as if she's the only woman walking down the isle.

Boremont.

It could be her dress…

She tries not to look at him, knowing her father has his eyes on her.

Elizabeth stands next to the other women and everyone watches as Belladonna walks down the isle, her eyes on Fabious. The wedding is traditionally sung, the vows sang by the bride and groom. Her voice is lovely, in an annoying way because it makes her all that more charming, but then as Fabious gets down on one knee and sings, Elizabeth has to keep from laughing. All the practice couldn't have helped her brother to sing beautifully. It seems everyone is stunned, including their father. Boremont's slight cock of the head is priceless. Elizabeth has to press her hand hard against her lips to keep from bursting out laughing.

Then, the ceremony is interrupted by a cloaked man who has mysteriously appeared at some point, applauding the happy couple.

"Bravo." He says and everyone stares at him.

"Who are you?" Fabious asks, not appreciating someone interrupting his wedding. The man pulls back his hood and Fabious glares at him. "Leezar." He says with hatred.

"You took something from me. I was saving it for a special occasion." Leezar says, his lip curling. "Something that looks like… her." Leezar says, pointing at Belladonna, making everyone gasp.

"Never." Fabious says, sheltering Belladonna. Leezar grins and then looks around at the women. His eyes settle on Elizabeth and it makes her skin crawl. He looks disgusting.

"Then I shall take the Princess. She is beautiful. She has spirit and I am sure she is delightful in bed." Leezar says with a sickening smile that makes her struggle against the rising bile in her mouth.

"How dare you!" Fabious says and goes to attack, but Leezar summons his staff and strikes Fabious with a lightning jolt from his fingertips. Any man that tries to attack this dark wizard is met with an attack of strange magic. Leezar then summons what he calls his three Mothers, and then captures Belladonna with his strange magic.

"I want the Princess as well." He tells his Mothers and Elizabeth tries to run, but then is surrounded by the strange women. Someone attacks them, pulls her near them and they're both hit with strange magic that knocks them off their feet. Elizabeth feels them hit the wall, but as they fall to the ground, he turns so she doesn't hit the floor. She turns in his arms and sees that Boremont has his arms wrapped tightly around her, a bleeding cut on his forehead.

Fabious goes to attack Leezar, but he freezes him.

"I want the Princess." Leezar says, staring at her and he struggles to hold onto Belladonna. Boremont hold her tight, as if unwilling to let Leezar have her.

"You have one, that's enough." One of his Mothers say and then they disappear.

"Well, I might just be back for the Princess." Leezar adds and vanishes.

Everyone remains hidden for some time before getting up to realize that Belladonna is gone. King Tallious helps Fabious up and comforts him.

Elizabeth tries to get up. Boremont relaxes his grip on her and feels his head, looking at the blood on his fingers from his head wound.

"You have been hurt." She says and rips her dress to wipe away the blood. Boremont looks at her and smiles at her tender care.

"You are safe." He says and she tries to smile, but she's still shaken by what Leezar had said. He wanted her, he wanted to do things to her that he intends to do to Belladonna.

Poor Belladonna.

She forces her smile a bit more, wanting to show him her gratitude.

"Safe, thanks to you." She says.

Everyone had cleaned up the palace and were dressing their wounds. Fabious had discussed with the Knights a course of action to get Belladonna back from Leezar, which was a quest. No more details than that. Thadeous arrived a few moments later. No one was happy to see him, except Fabious who was under the impression that Leezar was responsible for his disappearance.

"And where have you been?" Their father asks. "Your brother is about to embark on yet another quest to retrieve Belladonna and you have been rolling in the dirt?" He adds and Thadeous tries to look defiant, but seems more like a hurt child. "You have done nothing worthy to be a Prince. You will go on this quest with your brother to retrieve his bride or you will be dishonoured from the family." He adds and everyone watches him. He looks at Elizabeth and sees how afraid she is, how her dress is ripped. She tries for a smile, but seems too stunned. She can't offer him much reassurance. "Tomorrow morning, you are leaving and you will return a man." Their father says and everything is awkwardly silent.

She looks at her father and wonders why she can't have the chance to prove herself to be other than just something to marry off. It isn't fair. Then again, it isn't fair that he pushes Thadeous to be someone he isn't.

The morning begins early and the people are prepared to see their Princes leave so they can save the young woman they quickly admired.

Elizabeth stands by the window in her bedroom, knowing that her brothers and the Knights Elite will be leaving soon. As she stands there, memories wash over her. When they were young, Fabious taught her how to fight with swords so she could defend herself. Thadeous would say he was the best, but it was actually Fabious. He taught her that being a Princess wasn't just about looking pretty and getting married. He taught her that she can be anything. He may have forgotten that, but she didn't.

Elizabeth turns away from her window and leaves her room, deciding that a Princess really is more than being pretty. It's time she grabs hold of her life and does what she wants, regardless of what others' think.

She enters Fabious' room and searches for something that fits her feminine form, as she can't go on a quest in a dress.

They leave the kingdom and Julie glances behind him to see a lonely rider approaching.

"Fabious, we are being followed." He says and they all stop, even Thadeous' carriage. He pokes his head out of the window and sees that everyone is watching the lonely rider in the distance, trotting toward them.

"Who is it?" Fabious asks and no one answers, as the rider wears a cloak.

"It is a palace horse." One of the Knights reply, recognizing the holster.

"Who could it be then?" Another Knight asks and Boremont's lips twitch. The rider approaches and the horse comes to a slow walk. They watch as the rider comes to a stop.

"Identify yourself." Fabious says. The rider pulls back the cloak and they are stunned at the familiar braided brown hair and the beautiful face with hazel eyes. "Elizabeth?" He asks and she smiles at him. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I will not stay behind and I will not await your permission." She replies and Boremont dismounts his horse, approaching with a smile.

"Leezar had threatened her. I do not see why she may not join us. It may be safer." He says and Fabious looks at his friend with worry on his face.

"Exactly why it is too dangerous for her. She is safe at the palace." Fabious says and Elizabeth smiles down at Boremont who takes a closer look at the clothes she wears. It's men's apparel, but with one of her corsets to keep her feminine form. He can't take his eyes off of her, making her smile and blush.

"I can take care of myself, brother." Elizabeth says and Boremont turns to him with a slight smile.

"And if you are still concerned, I make an oath to keep her from harm until my last breath." He says and looks at her. Everyone seems to stare at them as if thinking there's something going on between them. Only Thadeous is making a fuss out loud.

"Boremont only wants to fuck Elizabeth." He says and she frowns at his outburst. Fabious turns to his brother in his carriage and frowns as well.

"Boremont would not do that." He says and everyone seems to agree.

"Thadeous is intimidated by the Princess, who seems to be more of a Prince then he." Boremont says and the other Knights laugh, making Thadeous glare at them all.

Fabious dismounts his horse and approaches his sister with a smile, seeming to agree that his sister will be part of the quest.

"Is this what you want, Elizabeth?" Fabious asks with uncertainty, mostly staring at Boremont as if he can't understand why he's so interested in his sister. She smiles down at him and nods.

"She is simply escaping her duty of marrying one of father's choice of suitors." Thadeous says and she glares at him.

"I cannot blame her." Boremont says and she looks down at him with a smile. "Those men were weasels." He adds, making her smile shine brightly. "But perhaps Thadeous can take her place. He will make a fine wife." He concludes and they laugh. Thadeous is less than pleased.

"I still think you are safer at the palace." Fabious says and rather than get his sister to argue with him, he surprisingly gets Boremont.

"Who will protect her at the palace if Leezar comes for her?" He asks and they stare at each other, making Elizabeth feel very flattered. "No one. She is safe with us." Boremont adds and Fabious seems to look at her, ready to surrender, but stubbornly convinced she's unsafe.

"You once told me I am more than a pretty and rich face. Why is it now you only see me as being just that?" she asks and everyone stares at him, as if wanting to know how he'll respond.

"Alright." He says and she snorts.

"Not like I was awaiting your permission anyway." She says and he grins.

"Then, we must get going." He says and they continue on the path to the Wise Wizard, an old friend of Fabious who always gave wise counsel.

Boremont stays close to Elizabeth. It seems he's very glad that she's going along with them. He continues to look at her, as if seeing her in men's apparel is appealing. Maybe Thadeous was right, but perhaps he was too vulgar about it. Elizabeth is beginning to think that Boremont desires her and she finds that to be flattering.

Very flattering.

It would seem completely scandalous to enter such a relationship, but Boremont is the only man she seems to find interesting. If her brother has noticed, he has said nothing. Perhaps he doesn't mind. Elizabeth glances at her brother and wonders how he can keep himself from worrying about Belladonna. He must be frightfully worried.

"How do we intend to defeat Leezar?" Elizabeth asks Fabious, uncertain of their plan, beside for seeking advice from the Wise Wizard, whoever that might be.

"I shall seek counsel with the Wise Wizard." Fabious replies and Elizabeth waits for more, but no one else adds to that plan. She looks at Boremont who gives her a small grin. She glances at the other Knights and then back at her brother.

"That is the grand plan? Whatever the Wise Wizard says, you will do?" She asks and Fabious nods with a smile. He sees her arched eyebrow and his smile slowly fades. "Well, I hope this Wizard has some strong magic because Leezar will not be so easily defeated." Elizabeth adds and everyone is silent, especially Fabious who seems to realize that he indeed needs a miracle to help him.

As they continue, Boremont tells Elizabeth the entire legend, the one where Leezar hopes to gain a dragon. It unnerves Fabious, so he rides ahead as to not hear what could possibly happen to his precious Belladonna.

Elizabeth glances at Boremont who seems like such a strong and brave man, who actually seems worried. He catches her staring at him and gives her a grin. She smiles at him and brushes a strand of hair out of her face.

"Are you frightened?" She asks him and he smirks at her, as if the question amuses him.

"Are you?" He asks and she nods with a smile.

"Since Leezar claimed he wanted me, I have felt quite shaken." She replies and the way she smiles at him, she's thinking of how heroically he saved her. She enjoyed that very much.

"Then fear not, for I will not let any harm come to you." He says and her smile brightens.

"I know." She says, still thinking of how he saved her at the wedding.

"We are nearly there." Fabious says and Elizabeth looks up, able to see a small palace amongst some ruins just beyond the trees. As the palace comes into full view, Fabious dismounts his horse and waits for Thadeous' carriage to approach and come to a stop. Will he let Elizabeth come along or will he only take his most trusted friend? Perhaps he will only take Thadeous, as he has no experience with quests.

The carriage comes to a stop and Fabious waits as Thadeous wakes up. Only he could sleep during such a horrible ride. Elizabeth shakes her head at her brother.

"Come with me, brother."Fabious says and Boremont grunts, now standing beside her brother.

"Let him stay in his comfortable box. I will go with you, as always." He replies, but Fabious brushes him off. Elizabeth sees the hurt on Boremont's face and looks at her brother, astonished that he hasn't thought about Boremont's feelings. That isn't like him.

He usually is self-centred in a way, but this is unbelievable.

"Thadeous, this is your quest as well." Fabious says and Thadeous rolls his eyes.

"No, it's yours." Thadeous replies, ready to go back to sleep. This needs a sister's touch. Elizabeth walks pass Fabious and Boremont and approaches Thadeous, opening the door of the carriage, surprising him.

"You will get out and go with Fabious. Father sent you on this quest to help Fabious. You are a Prince of Mourn, now act like it." She says and he glares at her as the Knights grin at him.

"Why can he not take you?" Thadeous asks her and she crosses her arms over her chest, standing firmly. She could feel eyes upon her feminine body under this male clothes, but she ignores it as she stares at her stubborn brother.

"Fabious wants to do this with you, Thadeous. If you do not get out of this carriage, I will pull you out." She adds and the Knights snicker behind her, as if they like her spunky attitude.

"It seems Thadeous is the Princess while Elizabeth is the Prince." One of the Knights say in a whisper, everyone laughing. Thadeous is insulted and certainly isn't going to go. Elizabeth grabs him by the collar of his shirt and Thadeous slaps her hand away.

"Fine." He says and she backs up while the Knights are poorly trying to cover their laughs and smirks. Thadeous climbs out of the carriage and begins to follow Fabious towards the palace of the Wise Wizard.

Elizabeth stands firmly, watching them go while trying to ignore all the men staring at her. They eventually go to look busy, but Boremont remains next to her.

"I am beginning to think we are going to see the real Princess on this quest." Boremont says. She looks at him with a smile, slightly blushing although he is right. She is going to be herself, the person she could never be at the palace, around her father.

It's a little awkward, especially with Boremont just standing next to her.

"I quite like your new appearance." He says, making it even more awkward. Elizabeth looks over at him and he's staring at her legs, then at her bodice. Her cheeks are burning.

"I took some of Fabious' clothes." She says, but that does not deter his attention from her. "Boremont." She says softly to gets his eyes up to hers. As he does, he gives her a small smile, making her smile sheepishly as she blushes.

"You are a wonderful woman." He says and she feels uncomfortable. "So deserving of a man that will respect you and honour you." He adds and her face burns up with embarrassment. Julie walks up to them and although she has never felt comfortable around him, it is better to have a third person there.

"Not quite the place for a Princess." Julie says and she sighs, glaring at him, her arms still crossed over her chest. Her face continues to burn, but it's not embarassement now. It's anger.

"I would prefer if you stay away from me during this quest. As you can see, you offend my delicate nature." She says and Julie only grins at her, but he seems caught off guard when Boremont steps closer to her, ready to unsheathe his sword.

"That can be done." Boremont says and Elizabeth smiles as she glances at him over her shoulder. He meets her eyes and smiles at her, making her forgive him for making her uncomfortable.

"What do you wish to accomplish with the Princess?" Julie asks with a horrible smile. "Knights are only servants. The difference between you and I –" he adds, but Elizabeth cuts him off because she can't stand to hear him try to hurt Boremont. He has been hurt enough.

"Is that Boremont is dashing, strong and brave while you are repulsive in every manner. The difference is Night and Day between the two of you." She says and Julie only looks at Boremont, but then turns away. Elizabeth and Boremont remain silent, until she feels his hand on her back.

"You never cease to amaze me, so bold." He says, making her smile. "Intelligent play on words as well." He adds, making her laugh. She turns to him, to see that he is very close to her, only an inch between them. It seems obvious what Boremont hopes to accomplish with her, as Julie so bluntly stated.

Boremont is in love with her and hopes she will feel the same.

At that moment, Fabious and Thadeous come out of their meeting with the Wise Wizard, looking less than pleased. Elizabeth stands back from Boremont, his hand coming away from her back. He seems a little confused, but remains in place.

"That was disgusting." Thadeous says and Fabious looks unnerved. "But it is Elizabeth's turn, so I am off to my carriage." He adds and Elizabeth frowns at Fabious who remains silent.

"Fabious?" She asks, but he seems to have a difficult time in telling her. "The Wise Wizard wants to see me?" She asks and he nods. "Why?" She asks and he tries for a smile.

"I do not know." He says and places his hand on her shoulder. "You do not have to go." He adds, looking a little embarrassed himself, and Boremont steps closer.

"I will go with her." He says and it seems to relax Fabious as he nods.

Elizabeth and Boremont go inside the palace. He explains to her that the Wise Wizard is not what she will expect. She nods, but upon seeing him, nothing he could have said would have prepared her.

The little man is not a man at all. He is a strange creature. Elizabeth glances at Boremont and he keeps his jaw tightly firm, his gaze ahead at the old man. She approaches and the little thing smiles at her, his eyes glazed over.

"Please, sit next to me." He says and she goes as close as she can without the urge to turn to Boremont, asking the leave. She sits on this soft bench, far from him. "Closer." He says and she shakes her head, trying not to look disgusted.

"Why did you want to meet me?" She asks.

"You are very beautiful." The Wise Wizard says and it unnerves her. "You must be so uncomfortable in your male clothing. I have a pretty dress if you would prefer." He says with a creepy smile. Elizabeth stands up and Boremont has his arm extended, ready to walk out with her. "You must sit." He says and Elizabeth turns to him and shakes her head. "Sit, or no prophecy before you go." He says, making Elizabeth and Boremont stop, staring at him with distrust.

"Why do I need a prophecy?" She asks.

"If you wish to know, come closer." He says and she hesitates, but approaches him, keeping a safe and comfortable distance. "Closer." He says and she stands firmly in place.

"What do you want from me?" Elizabeth asks.

"A kiss." He replies with a very stoned smile. She knows because Thadeous is often stoned. That explains the strange smell.

"No." she replies, still standing firmly.

"A kiss with Boremont, perhaps?" He asks and she simply stares at him as his glazed eyes slide over to Boremont, this creepy smile on his face. She decides to take Boremont by the hand and leave with him.

"Of them all, you Princess will sacrifice the most." The Wise Wizard says and they leave without hesitance. She doesn't even turn back to look at the strange thing.

Once outside, Elizabeth shudders as that creature gave her the creeps. Boremont places a hand on her back, standing close to her.

"What did he mean?" She asks and Boremont turns her towards him, getting her to look into his blue eyes.

"Sometimes, the Wise Wizard frightens those who refuse him." He says and she frowns at him. "He is a lonely man." He adds and she makes a grimace.

"He is not a man. He's…" she says, at a lost for words.

"A strange little thing." Boremont adds with a smile, making Elizabeth let out an unnerved laugh. He closes his arms around her, bringing her in for an embrace. Elizabeth doesn't fight him, as she actually enjoys the comfort he offers.

Julie was wrong. She could very well fall in love with Boremont, regardless of how scandalous it might be. He is a caring man and she is seeing the real him for the first time.

She is seeing a man that could very well win her heart.

And she would have kissed him if it wasn't requested by a perverted little monster.


	2. Chapter 2

They continue down the path, trying to find a clearing to make camp. Elizabeth looks up at the sky, unsure why they have to make camp so early. Wouldn't they be losing time? Belladonna needs them and they are making camp because the quest is so exhausting?

As they find a clearing and unload all the things that really make it a camp, such as tents and a fire, Elizabeth watches them. They even prepare the tents like they were rooms straight out of the palace, decorated with carpets, chairs and vases. That appals her.

Some of the men had killed a beast that lurked in the forest, cut out its heart. They chant for Thadeous to eat it, as it's his first night on a quest; it is tradition, an honour among men.

He bites into the heart and everyone laughs, angering him, making him storm off into the royal tent. Fabious has a laugh and assures everyone that he'll be fine, but goes to check on him regardless.

To watch that unfold made Elizabeth wonder why they sent men to save a woman when a woman can skip all the immature bonding and get the quest done. Ridiculous.

The Knights look at Elizabeth and she smiles nervously.

"Do I get its liver? Or do Princesses not do such things?" She asks and they grin, liking her attitude very much.

"For you, Princess, an apple." Boremont says and throws his small blade up into the tree, making this slicing sound and catches both an apple and his knife, extending it out to her with a small smile.

"How kind." She says and takes the apple, giving him a smile that some women would probably call of-the-flirtatious-type. She walks away and looks at the tents and the carriages. She can't get over how this quest seems more like a luxurious trip across the lands. Has every quest been like this?

At that moment, Fabious comes out of the royal tent and takes out his sword. She walks up to him as he is sharpening his sword while the Knights are doing all the labour of setting the fire and gathering food. Why help them now? They had set up the tents and everything!

Her brother looks up and smiles.

"Why are we camping so early?" She asks and he arches an eyebrow at her, but then grins at her.

"If we set up camp at sunset, we have less light to see." He replies and she looks at the sky once again, and then back at him, still with that arched eyebrow. "Yes, it is very early." He adds with a sigh. "We have always done this." He concludes and she rolls her eyes.

"You have not always had a woman who loves you, depending on you to save her from being raped by a horrible man." Elizabeth says and her brother seems saddened.

"I know. You do not know how things are done on a quest. There is a code." He replies, as if he doesn't like to have this all pointed out to him. She gives him an unimpressed stare, one that says she doesn't care if he doesn't like it.

"Clearly. But if I were in charge of this quest, I would not waste time, I would have a plan that would not involve seeing a perverted creature for help and I would not decorate my tent to look like the palace because the tent comes down at sunrise and we are on a fucking quest to save your fiancée from a madman!" She says, walking away furious. It's hard for her to believe that she had such an outburst towards her brother, but she just never imagined his quests were like this. Did he sleep on cots and swing a sword only when his own life was in danger? Did the Knights Elite do all the work?

Boremont joins her once Fabious goes back to sharpening his sword, as he obviously heard her talk with her brother. It doesn't surprise her that he's around her again. Not that she's complaining.

"Your brother does not always see the world for what it really is." Boremont says, nearly in a whisper, as they walk into the small tent to get some privacy. They sit on the small wooden bench inside, in silence.

"Was I too explosive?" She asks and he narrows his eyes at her for a moment, as if not sure what she meant, then his eyes relax and his lips twitch.

"No. He needs someone to be brutally honest, as everyone walks lightly around him. We cannot tell him something of that nature so matter-of-factly, which is why I am very glad you are here." He replies and she meets his blue eyes with a smile, but the way he stares at her, it makes her wonder if he isn't happy she's with them for other reasons. "Well, I am happy for many reasons." He adds and her cheeks burn.

Is it just her or did he slide closer to her?

However, his eyes take on a sudden expression of sadness mixed with something else. Maybe he really does have more than more reason why he's happy she's here, like he enjoys her company, her realistic and mature personality.

"Back at the Wise Wizard's place, Fabious hurt you again, did he not?" She asks, recognizing his silence as a sign that something is bothering him. He stares into her eyes and gives her a small smile. "You used to go with him during his meetings with the little creep Wizard and he refused you this time." She adds and his lips broaden, making her smile too, if only to comfort him.

"Yes." He replies and takes her hand in his, stroking her hand with his thumb. It's a little surprising, but she welcomes it. "But one cannot feel hurt with a beautiful smile like yours. As I said, many reasons for which I am glad you are here." He adds, making her blush as she confirms she was right. "If it were not for you, I'd be alone." He concludes and Elizabeth gives him her most tender smile, placing her free hand on his that continues to hold her other hand. He leans closer, closer than anyone has ever been to Elizabeth and she knows what he intends to do.

And she welcomes it too.

"Would you have kissed me if it were not for the Wise Wizard staring for his own pleasure?" He asks her and she smiles at that slight smirk on his lips, making his blue eyes glimmer.

"Yes." She replies honestly, because she doesn't see why she can't. They're alone in the tent and no one in the world knows that she is getting to be this intimate with him. For once, her heart flutters around a man. She had refused all her suitors because she had no choice, but also because she felt no attraction. The two are very different reasons, but they run parallel to each other, so very closely together. She simply wanted to meet someone on her own terms and feel that spark.

With Boremont, at that moment, that's what it is; choice and attraction.

Elizabeth awaits his kiss, feeling this ignition in her heart, but they are interrupted when Fabious shouts for Boremont. He comes bursting into the tent with a naked man over his shoulder. Elizabeth quickly stands up and turns her back, shocked to see such a horrible sight. Boremont shields her so as she turns around, she sees his back. She sighs with relief because that naked posterior is going to be stuck in her head for a while.

"Julie was seen talking to Leezar in a bizarre smoke." Fabious says and Elizabeth nearly gags, knowing it was Julie's posterior she saw. "Courtney saw him. He is a traitor." He adds and Boremont approaches Julie who is entirely naked. Elizabeth averts her eyes.

"Is that true, Julie?" Boremont asks and the tension is high in the tent. "What did Leezar say?" He adds and Julie gives a wicked grin. Elizabeth watches, being careful to not see Julie, and feels as if something is about to go horribly wrong, much like when Fabious announced he took Belladonna from Leezar. She sensed something bad was going to happen and now that she thinks of it, she was right. Leezar came to retrieve what was stolen from him.

This could very well be the same. A horrible twist to the quest.

"Take Fabious and the Princess, kill the rest." Julie replies and the way that Fabious looks at Boremont, it makes her come around to see his expression. He stares coldly at Fabious with a sinister grin. Her heart drops in her chest.

"Boremont, you betray me?" Fabious asks and Boremont's eyes are cold in a heartless manner.

"You have hurt me, so now I hurt you." He replies and Elizabeth feels a chill run down her spine as she now realizes that Boremont has always had the intention of betraying her brother. For how long, exactly, it's her guess. It could have been when Fabious saved Belladonna. It was at the grand feast where Boremont showed some interest in Elizabeth and she found it strange. Maybe, as he was about to betray Fabious, he thought of acting on his impulses and try to charm her.

If she's right on that, then how long as he hidden his feelings towards her? Then, if he is really acting on impulses… her heart feels heavy as she wonders what he truly intendeds to accomplish with her.

"You traitorous bastard." Fabious says and draws his sword, ready to attack Boremont. He quickly grabs Elizabeth and pulls her against him, holding her tight as she struggles. She begins to panic with the thought that he might want to hurt her. At this point, she's dazes in a fog of shock.

Fabious realizes that he cannot attack Boremont if he's got his sister. Thus, he slashes at the post holding up the tent and the material falls over them.

Someone grabs Elizabeth by the arm, kicks Boremont in the chest, and pulls her away from him. She runs out of the tent with her captor, to see Courtney and her brothers running for the carriage, Fabious refusing to let go of her arm. They quickly climb in and aboard and run before the Knights can stop them. Elizabeth hears Boremont telling them all to hurry, to catch them.

The horses run as fast as they can and Elizabeth looks to her brother who drives the carriage. Thadeous and Courtney are inside the carriage, freaking out.

"Is this really happening?" Elizabeth says, stunned. Fabious glances at her, worried.

"You were alone with him in the tent." He says and she meets his eyes, knowing why he was so worried. However, he should be more worried with the fact his best friend turned on him rather than what his best friend and his sister were doing alone in the privacy of the tent.

"Yes. Is that all that worries you at the moment?" She says and Fabious drives the horses to go faster, as if determined to keep Boremont away from his sister. She can't bring herself to say what they were doing and she won't. She knew he had wanted to kiss her, but it feels strange knowing that and the fact that he wanted to betray her brother this entire time.

And he wanted to protect her from Leezar, all the while he's working _for_ Leezar? That doesn't make sense. She has to figure this out or it will drive her insane with overwhelming emotions.

"He's coming." Thadeous says and Elizabeth turns to see Boremont on his black horse, racing onto the path, just as determined to catch them. Her heart races with uncertainty and fear. She thought she was seeing the real Boremont and now, she realizes that she has seen the real him. The traitorous Boremont, consumed by his hurt and his rage.

"He's gaining on us." Thadeous says and Fabious glances back with concern. He is indeed catching up with ease.

"We are going to jump onto the horses, cut loose the carriage." Fabious says and Elizabeth looks back, seeing Boremont and the others quickly catching up. Although losing the carriage, which is dead weight would help, they would never be able to escape. It wouldn't slow Boremont down, not is he's driven by rage.

At that moment, Elizabeth hears the echoing words of the Wise Wizard ring in her mind. She was going to sacrifice the most. What he meant, she may not know, but perhaps the only thing that can slow them down is give Boremont what he wants.

Her.

Even if she runs the risk of placing herself in a dangerous environment. She has to give Fabious the chance to escape, for Belladonna's sake.

Elizabeth looks at her brother and part of her knows what she has to do, as insane as it is. She may not have really liked Belladonna, but she doesn't deserve any of this.

And maybe she also wants to see if Boremont was sincere about his feelings for her. She was falling for him and her instincts can't be all that wrong about him… right?

"Fabious, the Wise Wizard told me that of us all, I would sacrifice the most." She says to her brother and he tries to drive the horses faster, as if he didn't hear her. Then looks at her with worry, as if he finally heard her. "I believe I know what he means." She adds, certain that she can keep Boremont away while her brothers escape.

"No Elizabeth." He argues. "Boremont will hurt you." He adds and Elizabeth isn't certain that he is right. She looks back again and sees the determination on Boremont's face. He is eager to either catch Fabious, kill Thadeous and Courtney, or he is eager to capture the woman he so deeply desires. He may not hurt her, as nothing he has said and done has indicated such behaviour, but Elizabeth isn't sure of what she knows about Boremont now.

All she can do is figure it out by placing herself in that dangerous environment.

She must sacrifice so that Fabious is not captured or there is no hope for Belladonna.

As her brothers prepare to jump on the horses, she whispers to Thadeous what she must do. If either of her brothers can accept her actions, it will be Thadeous. He nods in response, not thrilled but not caring, as he's just glad that Boremont won't be killing him.

Fabious makes Thadeous and Courtney jump onto the horses, and then he looks to Elizabeth who isn't moving. Without words, he knows she intends to let Boremont catch her and he knows he can't persuade her to do otherwise. Before he can protest, ignoring the determination in her eyes, she withdraws from him.

"Save Belladonna. She needs you. This is how I can help, by keeping Boremont between the two things he wants the most: me and you." Elizabeth says and Fabious looks behind and sees Boremont dangerously close. He stares at her a moment before he jumps, getting ready to sever the horses from the carriage, regret on his face.

"Elizabeth, watch out!" He shouts and she hears Boremont. She turns to see him climbing aboard the carriage, looking at her with such desire. He looks past her and his eyes widen as the carriage has just been cut loose from the horses. The carriage is heading for a fallen tree on the path and Elizabeth just notices it. She feels a strong arm wrap around her a second before the carriage crashes into the fallen tree, sending them off, hitting the dirt path. Boremont twists and lands on his back, but then as the carriage threatens to flip and crash onto them, he turns and covers her. They get hit, but the carriage mostly crashes ahead of them, shattering into pieces and splintering everywhere.

Elizabeth lifts her head from the ground and sees the remains of the carriage, her brothers long gone, only the fading sounds of hooves as they get away.

The sounds of hooves sound behind her as well, getting louder. Boremont remains still over her, so she twists under him. He begins to move, and then stands, shaking his head.

"You alright?" One of the Knights ask, obviously directed to Boremont. Elizabeth tries to stand, but he reaches for her and lifts her off her feet, holding her in his arms.

"We did not get Fabious, but we do have the Princess." Another Knight says.

"It is not fair that Leezar should have two women." Another Knight says and Elizabeth begins to struggle, but Boremont tightens his grip and begins walking towards his horse.

"Which is why Leezar will not have her." Boremont replies and Elizabeth stops struggling and glances up at him as he meets her eyes with strong desire, but in a way that doesn't threaten her. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Boremont won't hurt her.

"What?" One asks. "Leezar will want her." He protests.

"Too bad." Boremont says with a warning tone of voice. The Knights keep quiet. Boremont pushes Elizabeth up on his horse and then climbs on behind her, quickly getting his horse to run back towards their camp. The other Knights soon join them and when they arrive at the camp, Julie is dressed.

Thankfully.

He awaits them unimpressed, as all they caught was Elizabeth.

"Well, Leezar will still be happy with the Princess." He says and Boremont ties her wrists to his saddle. She begins to struggle as he dismounts, approaching Julie.

"You can tell Leezar that he will not have Elizabeth." Boremont says and when Julie tries to protest, Boremont grabs him by the collar of his robe and pulls him off the ground. "We would not have lost them if you had not decided to communicate with him during the day. This is on you. Do I make myself clear?" He asks and when Julie grunts an affirmation, he drops him. "Gather everything that we can use." He concludes and they begin tearing everything down.

Elizabeth tries to wiggle out of her bindings, but the rope constricts with her movement. As she pulls, it seems to tighten, so she relaxes and so does the rope. By that time, the Knights are done and Boremont is returning. They are leaving behind all the useless things, all the things that someone will discover and sell.

"You want to keep the Princess for yourself?" Julie asks, as if they were talking about her that whole time. Boremont meets her eyes and gives her a small grin before mounting his horse, climbing on behind her. "You think Leezar will allow that?" Julie asks and Boremont turns his horse and Elizabeth glares at Julie, the repulsive creep. She should have known he wasn't to be trusted.

"Consider it guarantee of my loyalty, after you nearly fucked things up." Boremont says and leads the Knights back down the path to follow her brothers.

Elizabeth glances at Boremont over her shoulder, certain that he meant that if Leezar allows him to have her to himself, that he will kill her brothers, perhaps as planned. Her plan might have just failed before she could try. No matter, her brothers will likely die. And her fate? She shudders at the thought.

Boremont looks at her and flashes her a smile.

"Do not worry, Elizabeth." He begins to say, making her nervous just at those words. "I would not harm you. I do not makes oaths I cannot keep and I always keep my oaths." He adds and that offers very little comfort, as he more or less promised Fabious pain and suffering. "At the end of all this, you will love me." He says and Elizabeth is speechless at his words, unsure of what he means by that. Boremont brushes the hair out of her face, smiling at her. She leans away and his smile brightens. "In time." He concludes.

They ride down the path pass the imploded carriage. Elizabeth knows her brothers must be well out of range by now. The Knights may not have the chance to catch up to them.

The Knights are silent after Boremont clearly stated that Leezar will not have Elizabeth. She was unnerved by the whole thing, but she does feel more comfortable knowing that Boremont has no intentions of hurting her or giving her to Leezar. Julie, on the other hand, still concerns her.

Well, everything still concerns her, but she's trying not to panic.

Elizabeth glances over to see Julie staring at her. Boremont shifts as if to see what bothers her, and then let's out a soft chuckle.

"Do not bother yourself with him, Elizabeth. He will not touch you, if he wishes to keep his hands." Boremont says and Julie looks away. Despite Boremont's soft chuckle, she knew that to be a threat to Julie. She belongs to Boremont and if anything should touch what is his, he would remind them of why that is a mistake.

She's having a difficult time figuring out Boremont's plans for her.

It unnerves Elizabeth and she hopes Boremont won't become so possessive. She may not have had relationships, but she has heard stories of abusive men who promise love and respect, but then beat any man that touches his wife, concluding with her getting the beatings.

How she hopes Boremont is not that type of man.

They stop in a clearing, unsure of where her brothers had gone. Some of the Knights are supposed excellent trackers and begin analyzing the ground for clues. Boremont is the last to dismount his horse. They begin forming a theory of her brothers' actions. While they are busy trying to pick up a trail, Elizabeth decides now would be a good time to escape because she might regret it later if she doesn't try now. The chances of going far may not be good, but any more time she can give her brothers will be a gift.

She relaxes against her bindings, loosening them enough where she could pull one hand out at a time. Her idea works and then she has both hands free. She glances at the Knights, seeing them deep in conversation, their backs turned to her. To the other side is a forest, but a small foot trail well hidden from sight. She slowly begins to dismount Boremont's horse, hoping it will not whine. So far, his horse remains silent. She is nearly off when Boremont straightens, telling the other Knights that they must have gone further into the forest, into Marteetee's land.

Elizabeth takes her chance and touches the ground quietly. Once both feet are on the grass, she creeps towards the hidden trail, keeping her eyes on the Knights. They continue to talk about this Marteetee, and then she escapes.

She begins as silently as she can, and then she runs as quickly as she can. The trail runs through thick bushes and trees, which she hopes is good. Elizabeth doesn't try to listen to the sounds around her. She runs as fast as her feet can carry her, trying to run as fast and as far as she can without worrying that Boremont could be catching up to her at any second. Elizabeth follows the trail, thinking of nothing so her mind focuses solely on running.

She thinks she hears some shouting, but she pays no attention. Soon, her breathing and her rapidly beating heart is all she hears. She then thinks she hears the thundering of hooves, but isn't certain. She focuses on running as fast as she can.

Until she hears the brushing of leaves and the thunder of someone's footfalls. Elizabeth glances behind her and sees Boremont running to catch up to her on the small trail. A surge of fear runs through her, provoking her to run with all her strength. He seems to be catching up to her despite her efforts, and then she seems to panic. All logic leaves her mind as she struggles to remain free from Boremont's hold.

In that moment of panic, she trips over something, snags her foot, and hits her head onto the ground, letting out a panicked scream of anguish. She twists to see Boremont standing over her, breathing hard. She tries to break free, but her foot is caught under a root of a tree that has poked out from under the earth. Boremont gets down on one knee and grabs her angle, making her whimper in pain.

"Settle down, I am trying to help." He says and Elizabeth begins to calm down as he pulls her foot free from the tree root. He looks at the grimace of pain on her face and checks her ankle for any damage. "Nothing is broken." He says and receives a kick to the chest. She scrambles to get back on her feet, but is soon captured, pulled back into Boremont's strong arms. "Quite the fighter." Boremont says into her ear as he pulls her towards the way she came. "I have always loved your fighting spirit, my dear." He adds and Elizabeth tries to struggle, but it is useless. He is too strong.

"You would have my brothers killed?" She asks and he sighs, pressing his face to her hair.

"She finally speaks to me." He says as softly, smelling her hair. "I care not what happens to your brothers, Elizabeth. As long as they suffer." He adds, making sure she cannot touch the ground and that she cannot get enough of an advantage to kick or hit him.

"Because Fabious chose Thadeous over you?" She asks and instead of receiving an angry reaction as she expects, he sighs, as if this is amusing.

"Why does Fabious not see it as you do? You can see how he has hurt me, how he has chosen Thadeous over me, how he has brought that girl home, ignoring me. You understand me." He replies and Elizabeth shakes her head.

"I thought I did, but I was wrong." She says and Boremont sets her on the ground, only to turn her towards him, holding her chin under his hand.

"Perhaps. But you will love me. I almost had you, but I will succeed. I shall have you know how much my heart burns for you, how I am dying to taste your lips." He says and brings his lips down hard on hers, holding her tightly against him. She tries to wiggle out of his grip, but as he moves his lips against hers, she finds herself surrendering, returning his kiss.

She knows she shouldn't kiss the enemy, but she is overcome with this feeling that chases away all logic. It seems her heart cannot easily be persuaded to hate him.

They are interrupted by the other Knights calling for him, no doubt wondering if she had escaped or not. Boremont breaks their kiss and picks her up, carrying her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Elizabeth demands while Boremont moans as if he just had a delicious meal.

"Lips as sweet as honey, as soft as a rose petal." He says softly, as if he didn't hear her. "And I must say, I love your choice of apparel. Forced to wear gowns, how atrocious." He says, tracing his hand over the curve of her ass. She slams a fist into his back, only to get a chuckle out of him. "I would exchange all your dresses for trousers." He adds and Elizabeth grunts softly. Even if she tries to knee him in the chest, his armour would only hurt her. "Alright, perhaps I would leave you one dress, a form-fitting, revealing dress." He concludes and Elizabeth rolls her eyes, staring at the forest around her for ideas.

Next time she has the chance to escape, she could hide in the thick bushes, especially if the earth has unknowingly sunken in.

He carries her back to his horse and tightens the rope around her wrists. This time, there is no escaping. He sits behind her on the horse, so close that there is no way she can't lean away from him. She has to rest against his armoured chest. Boremont wraps an arm around her waist, and then the other, his chin on her shoulder as he grabs the reins of his horse.

"Five nights, Elizabeth." He whispers into her ear, confusing her. "Five wonderful nights before we reach Leezar's palace." He adds before leaning away from her. She repeats the words in her mind and it begins to horrify her. She is stuck with him for five nights. He will no doubt do all that he can to make her love him in five nights. What horrifies her is the thought that maybe he will succeed. He was right, she almost fell in love with him, so five nights have her worried.

Boremont wants her to be worried, because the more she resists him, the more he will win. He wants her to fight him because he loves her fighting spirit; it pleases him.

They ride towards the place that supposedly belongs to Marteetee, whoever this person may be. The forest is thicker and is full of small foot trails, suggesting many times people walked through.

The Knights speculate that her brothers have gone through Marteetee's land and if that is true, then they'd still be there as Marteetee is a savage man. Elizabeth learns of this because Boremont tells her as a whisper in her ear. She appreciates him divulging such information, as she never would have heard such things in the palace with her father, but it also worries her and she wonders if he did so on purpose; make her afraid that her brothers haven't gotten far, that Boremont will take them from Marteetee and all will be lost.

She wants to believe Boremont wouldn't hurt her like that, telling her things only to scare her, but she isn't sure she even knows what he would and wouldn't do. She doesn't even know exactly what he wants from her. Well, he made it clear that he wants her to fall in love with him. But why? Does he feel unloved, unappreciated, unwanted? Does he seek attention?

"Marteetee not only keeps prisoners, but concubines." Boremont says into her ear. She frowns, having heard that word. He remains silent, as if he wants her to figure it out on her own, and when she remembers, she can see him smiling.

"What is one man to do with so many women?" She asks and his smile only turns into a wicked grin. She grunts and looks ahead.

"I might have to be careful. If Marteetee sees you…" Boremont says, letting his sentence fall as if letting her imagine the possibilities. That is one thought Elizabeth just cannot allow herself to think.

"Yes, it must frighten you, losing something you deem belongs to you. You would have to fight Marteetee and if he is so dangerous, you could lose." She says and Boremont sighs, as if astonished.

"You think you belong to me?" He asks and she remains silent, wanting to hear what he will say. Based on how Julie and the others speak and act, she could easily believe Boremont would see her as a territory to claim. "You are not a possession. I am not Marteetee." Boremont adds and then she feels his chin on her shoulder, his face in her hair. "Once you fall in love with me, you will see that I will cherish you, adore you." He concludes, bringing his lips to her ear, his breath humid in her ear. She can feel his lips on her ear lobe. "Worship you." He whispers and Elizabeth closes her eyes, feeling a shiver run through her body. She doesn't want to succumb to his words, but it seems her body and mind are working against each other.

Boremont slips his hand down onto her leg, going inward to her thigh, making her jolt, snapping out of her entrancement. She pushes his hand away and she glares at him over her shoulder. He gives Elizabeth a little mischievous grin.

"You should refrain from such behaviour, Boremont." Julie says and Boremont's grin falters, replaced with annoyance.

"We do not really need someone to commune with Leezar. The forest is vast, your body may never be found. Leezar will never ask what had happened to you." He replies and Julie remains silent. Elizabeth can evidently tell that Boremont is enraged with him. If Julie hadn't been caught communicating with Leezar in the forest, the betrayal might have only been revealed at Leezar's palace where strength in numbers sways into the other direction. Fabious would have been horrified.

"You think Leezar left you in charge?" Julie asks, trying to be brave. Boremont stops his horse and so does everyone. He glances over at Julie, his body language tense.

"You think because you offered to speak to Leezar for us makes you the one in charge?" Boremont asks and Julie tries for a smug smile.

"He gave me power." He says and Boremont snorts.

"He gave you tricks. And that, my friend, will not stop me from ripping out your throat." Boremont snaps and Julie frowns, enraged.

"We shall see what Leezar thinks of your plan to keep the Princess for yourself." He says and dismounts his horse, knealing on the ground, his hand in his mouth.

Boremont quickly dismounts and the other Knights stop Julie, evidently revealing where they stand: with Boremont, their fellow Knight.

Elizabeth seems to have a moment to escape, again, but notices a Knight standing watch behind her, holding onto the reins. She watches Boremont grab Julie by the collar. If she can't escape, she can at least watch the little creep get beaten. She could try to run, but she wouldn't be fast enough or get far enough.

"Why do you not tell Leezar that they got away thanks to you?" Boremont asks, his enraged face nearly in Julie's, making him cringe. He lets him go, but stands by, arms intimidatingly crossed over his chest, glaring down at Julie who hesitates in contacting Leezar. He grotesquely pulls out a tooth from his mouth and pushes it into his hand as he does his incantation. He then blows it on the ground, making some smoke appear, along with Leezar's face.

"What do you want?" He asks and Julie looks up at Boremont who glares down at him, daring him to anger him.

"They have escaped." Julie says under the glare of every Knight.

"You fool!" Leezar says and then quickly adds, "Find them!" His face vanishing from the smoke.

Julie remains there, the Knights slowly going back to their horses. Boremont stares at him and then snorts.

"Coward." He mumbles and resumes his place behind her on his horse, taking back the reins. They continue on the path in an awkward silence as Boremont was enraged by Julie trying to push his weight around.

They reach an inclined hill and then Elizabeth can see a large dome made out of branches and various things. It's made of the earth, not like the palace which is made of stone.

As they climb the hill, she can hear screams of women, like those in the Kingdom that accepted money for intimacy. They would shriek with delight and she knew this thanks to Thadeous. This is similar, but Elizabeth isn't sure is done with delight.

"I do not believe they are here." One of the Knights say and Elizabeth ponders for a moment, then getting the message: her brothers have been through here, probably destroyed the place in order to escape Marteetee.

"Marteetee is an infant in a grown man's body." Boremont says and glances down at Elizabeth with a slight grin. "Literally." He adds and Elizabeth pictures that in her mind, making a grimace. "And all his women love him." He concludes, as if to further baffle Elizabeth. She glances at him with an unimpressed expression.

"They fake it." She replies and he mocks a pained expression.

"But you would not do that to me." He says and she turns away, not commenting. "No, you fake nothing, my dear. You are sincere in everything." He adds as he pulls the reins to drive his horse away from Marteetee's destroyed kingdom.

They aren't even going to check. Elizabeth glances back and it seems Julie is telling the other Knights something.

Something like Marteetee is dead.

They continue, no doubt her brothers are far ahead. However, Boremont doesn't lead a chase; he lets his horse walk as if not one of them are worried that they won't catch her brothers. Their calmness should be alarming, but perhaps Boremont hopes to take his time during the five nights in hopes to woo her. Perhaps he will lose interest in his vengeance, or that his vengeance will be to make her love him. Fabious would regain Belladonna but lose his sister.

The forest goes on, making Elizabeth wonder how large it is and how small it makes the Kingdom of Mourn seem to her. Now that she is no longer confined to those walls, the outside world seemed so incredibly vast. It is beautiful, especially when she sees birds and hears their songs. Everything is new to her and she can't help but sort of forget Boremont has her in his arms.

She glances around the forest, seeing small creatures. She knows they are squirrels and rabbits, as her brother often showed her what they ate during quests. Sometimes they ate peasants and other types of birds. To see them in natural movement, she couldn't image killing them. She understands it means survival, but if she were alone in the forest, she wouldn't have the hearts to end their lives so that hers may continue. She could survive on berries and plants, if she knew which were safe to eat. Fabious had taught her some, but not all.

At that moment, thinking of food, Elizabeth's stomach begins to ache.

She could ask Boremont if they could eat, but she thought of those little creatures. Then, she wondered if he'd make her beg, or play nice. Elizabeth tries to ignore the pain, but when her stomach actually growls, it can no longer be ignored, especially when it's loud enough that she is certain Boremont heard it.

"We'll make camp shortly. Two of you will go hunting." Boremont says and Elizabeth waits for him to tease her, but he remains silent. Even after counting to twenty in her head, he remains silent.

However, it doesn't mean that he won't tease her when the food is ready, making her stomach screaming to be filled.

They travel some more, until they reach a good spot, and the Knights split up to hunt and scavenge for good berries and things that grow. Apparently, some mushrooms are not edible. That's what Fabious had said.

Boremont dismounts his horse and orders the rest to set up the tent. He begins to gather wood, leaving Elizabeth on his horse with her wrists tied. They are all so busy, no one seems to notice her. She had missed her previous chance to escape, but this might be it.

She gently gives his horse a nudge, but it doesn't move. Perhaps it didn't feel her nudge. She tries again, harder this time, and still the horse doesn't budge. Elizabeth tries harder, trying not to hurt the animal or draw attention to herself. It is useless. The horse does not move.

"It only responds to my commands." Says that raspy voice. Elizabeth glances over her shoulder and sees him gathering more wood, not worried that she'll escape. She looks around, perhaps something that can spook the horse. She knows that scared horses ignore all commands. However, she cannot seem to find anything to scare the horse. Perhaps she could insult Julie, cause him to use some strange magic and that could scare the horse.

She glances around and decides to try it. How would she begin?

Julie is trying to set up the tent and the pole falls, causing the tent to collapse on him. So she decides to laugh, stare at him in a judging manner to piss him off. Elizabeth laughs and decides to even goes as far as to call him an idiot.

"A real man would not have been such an idiot." She says with a grin.

It works beautifully.

His face reddens as he pushes the tent off himself and he glares at her. Boremont glances at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out what she is up to, but then continues gathering wood around their campsite.

"Be careful, Princess." Julie says and Boremont looks at him. Could that be a threat? Elizabeth decides to see.

"And what would you do to me? Glare? I am so mortified, O' Mighty Magician with your powerful tricks." She says and sputters another laugh. Julie doesn't seem impressed, so she decides to continue, to see if he'll prove he's more powerful than a simple magician. "Could you make a funny dance to make me laugh? Make a leaf disappear? Tell me a funny story?" She asks and then laughs, as if she just had a misunderstanding. "Oh, my apologies; I confused you with a fool." She concludes and Julie is ready to explode with rage as his round face turns red.

"You impotent girl." Julie says and raises his hands, only to have Boremont drop all the wood in his arms, his sword almost unsheathed.

"Julie!" He snaps, making the pathetic little man drop his hands. "You will do no such thing." He says in a warning tone. He stares at Julie who drops his gaze to the ground. "Pick this wood up, now." Boremont orders and approaches Elizabeth, putting his sword back in its sheathe. He looks at her, clearly unimpressed. "Just what did you hope to accomplish?" He asks, as if he knows she wouldn't have teased Julie without a alternate motive.

Elizabeth remains silent, wondering if she should tell him about her plan to spook his horse. She meets his blue eyes and manages a grin.

"He stares at me oddly. I wish you would get rid of him." She replies, concealing her real motive. "Can you blame me?" She asks and his unimpressed stare continues, but his tough façade falters as he has a little smirk on his lips.

"No." He replies and unites her binding nearly effortlessly. He grabs her around the waist and she simply pushes against him, getting him to stop.

"I do not want to be slung over your shoulder." She says and his smirk brightens, as he seems to humour her, letting her dismount on her own. Elizabeth considers scaring the horse, quickly climbing back on and taking off. However, the horse could also go onto it's hind legs, making her fall into Boremont's arms.

She swings her leg over the horse's back, about to climb down, when Boremont takes her off and carries her in his arms. She looks into his grinning face with an unimpressed expression of her own.

"Will you ever let me walk?" She asks and he looks ahead, still with that grin. "I am not fond of a man that believes I cannot do anything on my own." She adds and he looks back at her, his eyes glimmering.

"Oh, I believe you are well capable of independence." Boremont replies and his expression shifts, becoming somewhat sinister. "A wise man would remember that you are unpredictable, thus it would be wise to not let their guard down with you." He adds and then she realizes that his sinister expression is really admiration. She can't resist smiling, feeling proud. Not only is she flattered, but she is relieved to know Boremont perceives what makes her more than a Princess; what makes her a woman deserving of respect.

Boremont sets her on the ground, but the rope that bound her to his saddle, is now around his wrist as well as hers, binding her to him. Her heart feels heavy with disappointment, as he undoubtedly knows she is going to continue thinking of ways to escape. He probably knows her bit of insulting Julie was more than trying to get rid of him.

"You are going to help me set up the tent." Boremont says and Elizabeth meets his eyes with an uninterested glare while he seems to gloat at his brilliant idea to ploy her plans.

Elizabeth tugs on the rope around her wrist. There is no wiggling out of it and Boremont is going to feel everything she does, so there is no trying anything. Perhaps she should have tried more in order to scare his horse, ride off with it.

And then, she wouldn't have Julie glaring at her as she walks away to set up the tent with Boremont.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth helped Boremont to set up the tent, which was mostly holding things for him while he did all the hard labour. That was fine with her, but she would have preferred sitting on the horse. Yes, highly Princess behaviour, but holding things for him was annoying. He gave her orders, like "Hold this", or "Take this".

The tent is up, which is of some relief to Elizabeth, although she's still bound to Boremont.

He walks in and unties the rope from his wrist and she watches as he ties it to the pole that holds up the tent. He gives it a tug and it makes the tent shake.

"One pull and the tent could come down." Boremont says, hinting that she could get buried by the tent. Thus, it would be pointless.

"Yes, I will behave myself." She says and gives him an unimpressed expression. He glances down at her, smirking, and then walking out of the tent, ordering Julie to set the fire. Elizabeth stays standing in the tent, glancing around. Is she going to get a softer flooring to sleep? Is she going to sleep in the tent alone?

She hears some more noises, some Knights are evidently back with some food. The ones that went out to find berries and plants. She can't catch much of the conversation, but she believes they also got apples.

She hears some footsteps approaching the tent, so she goes to the other side, away from the opening. Boremont pushes back one of the flaps and comes in with an apple and some blankets. He hands her the apple while he sets out the blankets, making a bed. As Elizabeth eats her apple, she watches him spread it out. Its thoughtful how he prepares her bed for her, although he must be thinking that she'll tamper with it in order to escape, like hide a weapon.

He straightens when he's done and meets her eyes. Elizabeth doesn't say anything and neither does he. Does he expect her to say something? Like what, thanks for making my bed? She isn't going to do that. She could have made her own bed. So, while he stares at her, she gives him a small smile and gives him a small goodbye wave of her hand. He burrows his eyebrows in a slight frown of confusion and she points out of the tent.

He follows her finger, glances outside, and then turns back to her with a slight grin.

"Au revoir, Boremont." She says and his lips twitch at those two words of French. He unexpectedly leaves without a protest, but she is certain that he won't simply leave it at that. If he wants her to fall in love with him, he'll probably stay very close to her at all hours of the day… and night.

Elizabeth can't say for sure she doesn't like him. She did like him at first, and with the reveal of his betrayal, felt appalled. She isn't supposed to like him. She is supposed to fight him, have nothing but disdain for him. Yet, she can't say that she does. She has fought against him, just maybe not as much as she should have. Her brothers would have never surrendered. Fabious would have scared the horse. Thadeous would have fought with everyone.

No, Thadeous would have pushed Courtney into them and run.

The point is, her brothers wouldn't be in the tent, eating an apple while the enemies are outside. Her brothers would find something to cut away at their bindings, sneak out through the back of the tent and run.

She stands there, eating an apple, thinking of whether she likes Boremont or not.

The day quickly turns into night; very little sunlight is left and it's even becoming colder. Elizabeth doesn't have to worry about being hungry. The Knights had a few rabbits and a deer, although she made sure not to see it or hear it. When Boremont brought her some of the cooked meat, she wouldn't have known which animal, or which part of it for that matter. She expected him to tease her, but all he did was eat with her in the tent, as if to get back at her for telling him to leave earlier.

Now, as the night creeps along, she feels that chill. The food in her stomach makes her feel tired, but the shivers that begin running through her body prevent her from drifting off to sleep. She buries herself under a blanket, but it doesn't chase away the cold. She still shivers.

The Knights have been talking the entire time, but she couldn't hear a thing. Now, she can hear them ask Boremont about her. She begins paying attention when she hears her name.

It always seems to be quieter when others speak about you, as if Fate lets you hear what they have to say.

"… warms up to you?" One says, only Elizabeth missed most of what he said. Another Knight asks a question, but she hears nothing but mumbles.

"In time." Is Boremont's only response.

"She will never love you." Julie says, as if he couldn't care less if she hears him. "You intend to watch her brothers suffer. She hasn't forgotten." He adds and it makes Elizabeth rethink her earlier thought: what are her feelings for Boremont? Does she distrust him? Hate him? Like him? She isn't sure, but maybe she should just hate him for betraying her brothers, for betraying Belladonna. He would let Belladonna suffer just to hurt Fabious? And he wouldn't hurt her because he loves her? Is it even love? And doesn't he know that hurting her brothers will hurt her? She could never love him if he harmed her brothers.

No, she might if her brothers live. Boremont might not be a total monster.

No, she would hate Boremont if her brothers die. If Leezar kills her brothers, hurts Belladonna and destroys the world. She would blame Boremont and she would never love him. She would stop at no cost to get away from him, even if it meant joining her brothers in the afterlife.

Elizabeth snaps out of her thoughts, realizing she missed some of their conversation.

"Once at Moldiss Darton, she will come around." Boremont says and it strikes her with fear. Fabious had said that would be the final night.

The fifth night.

What would Boremont do to her in Moldiss Darton? She begins to feel panic, thinking that she might not know Boremont well enough to not worry. He could force himself on her if she doesn't fall in love with him. And if she does fall in love with him… he'd probably still charm her into bed.

The men stay by the fire until dark, quiet after that. Elizabeth tries to stay warm in her bundle of blankets, trying to sleep, but it's not going so well. The tent flap opens and she is certain she feels a wave of warmth from the fire.

That must be Boremont.

Elizabeth remains still as she hears someone in the tent, closing the flaps.

"I believe you are still awake." Says that raspy voice. Elizabeth feels a surge of panic as she knows that Boremont is in the tent with her, no doubt thinking he can lay with her.

Not happening.

"I believe you are only here to check on me." She says and he chuckles softly, settling on the blankets behind her.

"Darling Elizabeth, you are stuck with me throughout day and night." He replies and makes himself comfortable behind her. "Are you not going to face me?" He asks and she shivers at the thought of laying with him every night, getting close to him.

"No." She replies.

"Cold? You seem to tremble." He asks and lays closer to her, no doubt testing the waters. Elizabeth shifts further away from him, making him chuckle. "Are we shy?" He asks and she grunts in response.

"I am not sleeping next to you this way." She replies and he laughs, pulling her against him. Elizabeth tries to wiggle away from him, but she can't seem to move. She feels his face in her neck. She feels his breath, the warmth, the moisture.

"Like this?" he asks, a soft whisper. "No use saving yourself for those suitors. You would never have accepted any of them. You would rather choose your own groom and since your father would not allow that, you are trapped in a vicious cycle." He whispers into her ear, making her fight against him until she is free. Elizabeth is on the cold ground, off the blanket. She glances over her shoulder, glaring at Boremont.

"You think I would let you do as you wish?" She asks and Boremont pats the blankets beside him with a slight smile. It might be dark in the tent, but her eyes had adjusted well. Too well in order to see his smug smile.

"In time, you will come to love me." He says and she grunts again, tired of hearing that. "Come sleep. I promise to keep my hands to myself." He adds and she highly doubts that.

She shivered against the cold air, considering putting up with him in order to be warm.

"Come, Elizabeth." He says, his voice serious and soft, seeing that she's cold.

She moves closer to the blankets and Boremont lays on his back, folding one arm under his head. She looks at him, noticing that his chest armour is off. The blankets are warm, because she had been laying on it and now Boremont keeps it warm. Elizabeth crawls back under the blankets, trembling still. She sticks her posterior closer to Boremont, accidentally of course, but he says nothing.

Elizabeth settles and waits. Boremont will fall asleep and she might be able to escape. She gently moves her wrist against the rope that's tied to the pole of the tent. She could maybe slip out and split away.

All she has to do is wait.

After fighting fatigue for so long, Elizabeth gently shifts to face Boremont, seeing him asleep. His breathing is constant. She unites the rope with her free hand. It's a struggle, but eventually she's free. She glances around her. There isn't much space to move about in the tent. She wouldn't be able to slip under the tent to her side. By the time she slips out, Boremont could grab her ankle and pull her back in.

She glances at the opening of the tent, how it's slightly open. She could crawl over Boremont, cautiously as not to wake him, and get out. If the other Knights are asleep around the campfire, than she can be silent, get on a horse and escape.

Although it's night and she has no idea where to go, escaping is the most important.

Elizabeth tries cautiously and silently to move over him. She isn't thrilled at how she will manage that, but she has to try. She's on her knees, one leg on one side, and cautiously swinging her leg on the other side, straddling him, exactly in the sexual position that Thadeous often said he preferred. He called it "saving a horse, riding a Knight". Now, it makes sense.

Ironically.

Elizabeth tries to swing her other leg over to get out of the tent, but then Boremont places his hands on her hips and opens his eyes with a grin. She tries to get away, but he holds her firmly on him.

She was not expecting this.

"Quite the surprise. I could wake up like this everyday." He says, moaning with pleasure. Elizabeth tries to get off him, but he sits up, wrapping his arms around her. His face is way to close to her chest, so she pushes his shoulders back, making him chuckle softly. "Do not be shy, my dear. No one knows. You and I could lay together, no father to forbid you. No brothers to forbid you." He says and she nearly hisses at him.

" _I_ forbid you." She says, staring into his eyes that glimmer with mischief. She fights again, but he rolls to her side, putting her on her back, pinning her down. He quickly holds her wrists on the blankets, hovering over her. She tries to knee him, but he straddles her now, making it difficult. "Get off of me." She says and he smirks down at her.

"You would tell me that you have not enjoyed my presence? You did not protest the attention I gave you, saving you when Leezar attacked the wedding." He says and she says nothing. She can't say anything. It's true that she did like having him around. She was beginning to like being around him. She would have kissed him. "You fight me because you care about what your brothers have to say." He adds and lowers his face down to hers. "You fight me because you cannot trust yourself not to love me." He concludes and continues to lower himself down on her, as if waiting for her to forbid him. His lips come down softly on her and she can't resist.

Not that she's trying.

He presses his lips against her, moving hers apart. He inserts his tongue in her mouth and she accepts his kiss, returning it with passion. He lets go of her wrists, his hands moving up to hers, entwining their fingers as they kiss.

At that moment, there's a snap of a branch that echoes loudly next to the tent. Boremont breaks their kiss and looks out. There is no other noise. He glances back at her and begins to shift beside her. She begins to move too, but realizes that Boremont is tying both of her wrists to the pole, preventing her from sitting up.

"Must you?" She whispers and he gives her a grin.

"Yes." He replies and his expression becomes serious. "I shall see who is around. I will return. Stay put." He says and leaves the tent, making her growl at his words. All Elizabeth can do is lay on the blankets with her wrists tied to the pole. She tries to sit up, but her arms are not at the angle that allows her. She can only wait for Boremont to return.

There's a strange sound and she glances out to see the fire being doused, killing the light and the warmth. The tent is filled with smoke that makes her cough.

Someone walks into the tent and she thinks it's Boremont, but it doesn't sound like him. Before she can confirm her suspicion, someone straddles her and covers her mouth with a material.

"Scream, Princess, and I shall make you ugly, blind, deaf and lame." Says a voice that sounds a lot like Julie. "You will reconsider mocking me. I can end your life. I am a great wizard. Scream and I will kill your precious Boremont and throw you at the feet of Leezar." He says and Elizabeth is filled with rage and ignores his threat. She screams against the gag he has placed over her mouth.

Julie slaps her across the face with the hand that quickly lets go of the gag. His hand goes up, a colouring spark ignites in his hand, and she sees his horrifying face for a few seconds.

At that moment, it also lights up the tent, revealing someone coming into the tent. One fist and Julie is knocked off of her. She wiggles out of the way, curling up towards the pole as much as she can. Julie is being dragged out of the tent and tossed.

"Hold him." Boremont says with rage in his voice. Then, she hears this sickening punching sound, followed by a groaning Julie. "You would dare touch her?" Boremont asks and punches him again. Julie tries to say something, but his words are cut short, replaced with a gagging sound. Could Boremont be choking him? "For touching her, I should cut off your hands. For looking at her, I should gouge out your eyes. For speaking to her, I should rip out your tongue." He says and then Julie tries to speak.

"Please." Is what he says, having difficulty saying anything else.

"Do not beg. I have no mercy. You have crossed the line. I told you not to touch her." Boremont replies and there's another sickening punch, this time to Julie's face. "Tie him, blind him and gag him." He says and the other Knights walk away, doing just that as Julie protests.

Boremont walks back into the tent and she tries to sit up, but she can't. Boremont takes out a small blade and cuts her free. She unties the ropes from her wrists, trembling. Boremont kneels down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asks and she nods her head. He settles on the blanket, pulling her into his arms. She doesn't resist. She could use someone to comfort her and she's actually very reassured that Boremont is so protective.

"He slapped me." She says and feels him stroke her hair and rub her back. "He threatened to kill you, to give me to Leezar." She says, trembling less now that she's surrounded by his warmth and comfort.

"He will suffer for hurting you." Boremont says and continues to rub her back. Her eyelids flutter as she tries to stay awake, but his warm hand rubbing her back makes her so relaxed, and being so relaxed makes her sleepy.

Elizabeth hears some familiar sounds. The chirping of birds. The rustling of leaves in the wind. The whine of horses. And she even hears the men outside, moving about and doing things.

She opens her eyes, seeing the sun lighting up the tent, and stretches, finding something odd about her wrists. She glances up and sees she is tied back up to the pole of the tent, both wrists. She grunts and looks at the opening of the tent. She can see some of the Knights preparing to go back on the quest.

"Boremont!" She shouts and then the others snicker.

"She's awake." Boremont says softly to them, but she clearly hears him. He walks into the tent and smiles down at her. "What a beauty you are." He says and she glares at him.

"Untie me." She says and he kneels down beside her, taking out the small blade, but hesitating with a grin.

"How do we ask nicely?" He says and she grunts.

"Untie me now, please, or the next time you kiss me, I'll bite your lips." She says and Boremont chuckles, cutting the rope.

"Oh, we do not have time for such pleasantries." He replies and once she's free, she sits up, rubbing her wrists. "How was your first night, Darling?" He asks and she looks at him, and then out, wondering where Julie is at the moment. "No worries, he will not look at you. If he does, he will suffer." He adds and stands up, extending a hand to her to help her up. She takes his hand and he helps her up, he doesn't let go of her hand. She rips it out of his grip and he only grins at her. "Breakfast?" He asks and opens the tent for her, but staying close to her. One of the Knights hand Boremont a plate of meat and berries. He gestures her to a log and once she's seated, he gives her the plate of food. Another gives him a flask of water and he holds onto it, standing beside her.

"Afraid I will run?" She asks and moves to the other side of the log. He sits down beside her and continues to watch the other men work. His gaze remains locked on something and when Elizabeth follows the direction of his gaze, she sees Julie standing behind one of the horses, blindfolded, gagged and hands tied to a long rope attached to the saddle. He's wearing only his robe and his feet are bare. "Quite the punishment." She says and he grunts, keeping his eyes on Julie, his jaw set tightly, as if still enraged.

"I wanted to have the rope tied around his ankles, have him drag behind the horse." He says and Elizabeth glances at him, smiling. He meets her eyes, sees her smile, and any rage he had vanishes. "Is it not fitting?" He asks and she nods.

"Perfect." She says and looks back at Julie with disgust. "The creep." She concludes, continuing to eat the plate given for her. She probably shouldn't be smiling at Boremont, but the man is not a monster. He's a wounded man.

Boremont remains silent and as she eats, thinks back to that night.

He kissed her and she kissed him back. That is going to make him think that he's winning her over. He'll try to move past kissing on the next night and, although he hadn't gotten angry with her, he might if she refuses him. She glances at him, thinking of how angry he is with Julie. It's different, because he's protective of her, but if she refuses him, refuses to fall in love with him, he might get mad.

The other Knights are ready and Boremont glances over at her. Apparently, they're waiting for her.

Good.

"Did you eat?" Elizabeth asks him and he nods.

"We kept that for you." He replies and she picks another berry, putting it into her mouth. She ate about half and Boremont cleared his throat, knowing she was purposefully taking her time. She meets his eyes and gives an innocent smile. "I believe you are done your breakfast." He says and reaches for the plate and she shifts on the log, keeping her plate from him. "Then do not take all the time in the world." He whispers and she fights a grin. He has caught on to her tricks. He knows she'll be trying everything to slow them down or escape.

"A Lady does not eat like a savage." She replies, her chin held high with a slight smirk on her lips.

"And you are a Lady?" He asks her, receiving a glare. "In men's clothing?" He adds, his lips slowly curling into a smug smile.

Elizabeth finishes her plate and gives it to Boremont, only to have him pass it on to someone else. She gets up and he walks with her to his horse. He helps her up, climbs on behind her and pulls out the rope to tie her wrists.

"Must you?" She asks and he ties her wrists to the saddle, his chin on her shoulder.

"You are clever, my dear; I do not trust you to not think of something." He replies and she glances at him with a smirk. He had tied her wrists, but stays with his chin on her shoulder, his hands on hers. "Beautifully clever." He says and kisses her temple.

She actually enjoys this attention.

The Knights begin back on the path and Elizabeth looks back at Julie walking behind one of the horses. He begins to protest against his gag, but no one listens. He continues to make muffled sounds, and Boremont laughs.

"Were you not told that we have no need of you? Your grand mistake was putting your hands on Elizabeth. Now shut up and pay the price." He says and no one says anything. She thinks back to how Boremont said that. He didn't make it sound like she belongs to him. He simply said that he mistreated her and that was wrong.

Elizabeth glances over her shoulder at him and gives him a smile.

"Do not mistaken this for me softening, but I wish to thank you. He had me quite frightened and I am glad that you protect me so well." She says and he grins, his hand coming up to stroke her jawline. His touch is actually becoming more welcoming. She doesn't find herself resisting, which she should probably do, since he's the enemy, supposedly. But seriously, she should fight because he will think she is falling in love with him.

And thanking him will make him think she likes him.

Great.

"I would never let someone hurt you." He replies and his thumb gently touches her lips. "And I would never hurt you." He adds and she goes to protest, but her stops her with his thumb on her lips. "I know you think of it. Believe me. Trust me. I would never hurt you." He concludes and his arms resume their place around her.

Does Elizabeth believe him? Maybe she does, especially after how he dealt with Julie.

The ride is quietly and somewhat pleasant as the scenery of the forest changes into hills, valleys, mountains with the trees thinning out. If Elizabeth thought the forest made her home of Mourn look small, the great outdoors with the vast scenery made it even smaller. Now she could understand why her brothers would use cardinal directions to explain the vast countryside. She imagined it larger than the Kingdom, but this renders her speechless and stunned.

There is a whole world outside of her own. There is so much to be discovered and as much as she is amazed, she is also frustrated that she couldn't see this larger world outside of her window. Her brothers got to venture in this great big world and she was kept hidden from it.

No, _it_ was kept hidden from _her_.

Why would her father ever treat her differently than her brothers? When she was a little girl, he would tell them all the same jokes, the same stories. When did it change? When did he begin to see her as a Princess rather than a daughter? When did he get the idea that she had to be married off?

No doubt it's because she reminds him of her mother. The handmaidens often tell Elizabeth she looks more like her mother every day, and sounds like her too! Apparently, her mother would voice her opinions whether the men around her approved or it or not. She was an outspoken, determined and strong woman.

So, her father admired that in her, but despises it in his daughter?

That doesn't even make sense.

"A coin for your thoughts?" Boremont whispers into her ear, making Elizabeth wonder how he knew she was deep in thought, when the answer relaxed its grip on the saddle. She had been gripping it so tightly that her knuckles were almost white.

"It's beautiful out here." She replies, concealing the rest of her thoughts to herself. Why should Boremont know her frustrations with her father? He'd only use that against her, make her see that they have both suffered the injustice of her family and should be together based on that one common denominator.

"And?" He asks, knowing that's not why she was gripping the saddle so hard.

"That is all." She replies and fights the urge to look over her shoulder undoubtedly to see a small grin on his luscious lips and the glimmer in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Is it?" He asks and she sighs in annoyance. "Let me see, a Princess out in the wilderness for the first time. She must be fascinated." He adds and pauses. "Am I getting warmer?" He asks and she sighs again, knowing he's playing that game. No one above the age of five plays that game. Elizabeth doesn't reply and Boremont takes that as an affirmation. "The Princess, who has never been out of the palace, sees a world so unknown to her. It must make her feel resentful towards Leezar, a wizard who threatens to destroy this world." He adds and Elizabeth feels relieved that he hasn't got a clue what had her so tense. "Perhaps resentful towards the Knight who betrayed her brother." He says and pauses. Maybe he's watching her body language. "No, I think it's more than that." He concludes and she remains still, as rigid as she can be without seeming suspicious. "I think the Princess who discovers this new world is in fact resentful towards those who kept her ignorant, locked inside the walls of her home." He says and she tries not to respond, although she's worried he is catching on. "I think she is resentful towards her family." He adds and she refuses to give any indication that he is indeed getting warmer. "I believe she is angry at the lack of equality between royal siblings, at her father's choices and the lack of her own."He says and she continues her resolve, although she feels like a weakening levee. "The Princess is angry that, despite her efforts to voice her opinions, no one listens." He adds and she feels his lips near her ear, feeling that warm breath. "Am I warmer?" He concludes and she leans away, making him do this little satisfied grunt.

"Do not think you and I have anything remotely in common." She says and he sighs with satisfaction as she more or less admits that he is correct.

"I'll have you know that there is at least one person who listened as you voiced yourself." Boremont says and she gives a grunt, doubting that he really listened. "I could not understand at first why you had refused those first three suitors. They were honorable, worthy, Princes." He adds and she rolls her eyes, but then he continues and it makes her want to smile. "Then, as you continued to refuse, even those Princes who even I would have refused, I was certain I had understood your line of logic." He says and Elizabeth waits. "She waits for a man like myself." He says and she laughs.

Actually laughs.

The other Knights must be looking at her oddly.

"I have not heard you laugh in a long, long time." Boremont says, but his tone surprises her. It sounds as if he actually missed her laughter. This doesn't sound like a ruthless, traitorous man.

How can she refuse feelings for him when he isn't the monster he should be, solely based on the principle of his betrayal to her brothers?

"Which was the suitor you liked the least?" Boremont asks, surprising her again. This little conversation might be to keep her laughing, a trick to make her fall in love with him, but she craves this, the chance to forget the horrible situation in which she's in.

"Léopold." She replies and he chuckles slightly. "His hair and clothing were grotesquely telling of his views on himself." She adds, remembering how she barely gave him the chance to talk, infuriating her father.

"For me, it was Maximus." He says and she giggles, remembering how he began with poetry that lasted nearly ten minutes. After two lines, he needed to pull out his parchment, as he couldn't remember the rest of the poem. "A cliché." He concludes and she glances over her shoulder at him with a grin.

"Poetry is beautiful, if done correctly." She replies and he arches an eyebrow at her, as if checking to see if she's serious.

"A sight so splendid, my heart can see. As gorgeous as a rose, you are to me." Boremont says and she smiles at him. That moment, they stare at each other, smiling in a delighted silence.

He leans, his eyes on her lips. Elizabeth remains still, allowing this kiss.

"There is a stream up ahead. We should refill our flasks." Says one of the Knights, evidently waiting for Boremont's approval.

He leans back, away from Elizabeth, slowly as if hesitating. He grunts, his eyes becoming hard as he looks in the distance.

"Fine." He replies dryly. Elizabeth grins and looks ahead.

"Patient is the Knight with beauty in sight." She says and hears a small huff, as if that lightened his mood. Maybe she meant that if he wishes to charm her, he should be patient. She honestly didn't give it much thought.

They stop and some of the Knights take the flasks, leaving the path to go down a hill to the supposed stream of water. Elizabeth can't hear the running of water, but she isn't going to argue. Any time wasted on the path to Leezar, or at least Moldiss Darton, she is happy.

She hasn't forgotten Leezar's plans to harm Belladonna, Fabious or the world. She hasn't forgotten Boremont's mysterious plans in Moldiss Darton. That particular last one had her worried, despite seeing a good side to Boremont.

He dismounts the horse, stretching, rolling his shoulders. He takes out his small blade and cuts the rope that binds her to his saddle. Apparently, she gets to stretch as well.

Boremont helps her down from his horse and scans the small forest behind them, as if in protection mode. Elizabeth glances back at the remainder of the Knights. There are two, and Julie who tries to sit on the ground, but is having difficulties, since his feet look horribly bloodied.

"How long is Julie to walk behind?" She asks softly and she hears Boremont turn to look in his direction.

"Until we reach Leezar's palace." He replies and she tries not to protest. They haven't yet gone into their second night of five and Julie has to walk the entire way. It could kill him. They could be dragging a corpse behind them. "Do not tell me you feel sympathy." He adds and she shrugs her shoulders. "You told me he slapped you." He said and she nodded her head.

"Are you not worried this punishment could kill him?" She asks, glancing over her shoulder at him. He arches an eyebrow, searching her eyes.

"You wanted him gone." He replies and her eyes involuntarily widen.

"Gone, not dead." She says and he narrows his eyes and she sighs, knowing he doesn't believe that. "It is a little frightening how aggressive you are to those who mistreat me." She adds and his eyebrows arch, as if this is an unexpected thing to hear.

"I am a Knight. What did you expect?" He asks and she raises an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip.

"A Knight or a jealous borderline possessive admirer." Elizabeth asks and his expression becomes difficult to read.

"If I should say both, would you be flattered?" He asks and her expression remains the same. It's as if they're trying to out win the other with their poker faced expressions.

"I would if you did not try to kill others for mistreating me." She replies and the corner of his lips twitch before he looks away, grunting. It's actually sort of sexy how he grunts when he has to do something he doesn't want to do.

"You want me to cut him loose?" He asks and she glances over at Julie who has managed to sit on the ground, looking exhausted.

"No." She replies and feels his stare on her, as if trying to figure this out. She hears the other Knights approaching and begins to mount the horse once again. The animal lets out a soft grunt and she pats its neck as Boremont mounts behind her.

The Knights hand out the freshly filled flasks, handing one to Boremont.

"See that Julie gets water." Boremont adds and his fellow Knights seem surprised, but nod. Elizabeth glances at him over his shoulder and he sighs. "Might as well keep him alive." He says and gets his horse to begin walking, resuming their journey. It seems he understands her point; punish the guy but don't kill him. Although, she was talking about him having to walk the whole way, it is nice to see that Boremont will be a little less aggressive.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite being bound to Boremont's saddle again, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel hopeful that this quest could end better than imagined. She just had a wonderful conversation with Boremont which began with him knowing exactly what bothered her, to his small, but charming, poem to her. Of course, the little moment where he decided to show Julie some mercy, for her benefit, was touching.

Boremont really isn't as bad as she should think him to be. Perhaps she should hate him for betraying her brothers, but she cannot bring herself to do it. And his betrayal doesn't mean the complete failure of her brothers rescuing Belladonna and killing Leezar. Good always triumphs over evil.

She has to believe that, even if it means Boremont will hate that he is defeated in his quest for vengeance. Even if it means he won't let go of that anger and that hurt.

Not even for her benefit.

Assuming he comes out victorious in his quest for her love.

If he continues being gentle and caring, as well as romantic, he just might. Should Elizabeth be appalled at herself? Maybe. But she doesn't. Her brothers and her father wouldn't understand. They'd tell her to hate Boremont solely on the principle of his betrayal to Fabious.

It isn't fair to Boremont. He made the wrong choice by following Leezar, but he might be able to turn around and make the right choice.

Or at least a reasonable choice.

For the right reason.

Love.

So, should Elizabeth stop trying to escape?

That is where she finds herself at a mental crossroads. Should she allow herself to feel affections for Boremont or should she try not to? She probably would fall for him if it wasn't for Moldiss Darton that haunts her from the back of her mind. What does Boremont intend to do once there? What does he have planned for her? Perhaps the same question asked differently, but it's the concern that weights the most on her mind. Sadly, she cannot bring herself to worry about Belladonna more than herself.

"We should make camp up ahead at the field of boulders." One of the Knights say, as the sun begins to sway to the West.

"Better separate and replenish our supplies." Boremont says and the same Knights that refilled the flasks in the stream go to hunt, or so Elizabeth imagines. Perhaps all they're going to find is sticks for fire wood and some berries.

Julie struggles to speak against his gag and Boremont sighs, as if annoyed.

"You might eat as well." He says and Elizabeth glances at him over her shoulder, making him sigh again.

"Do I hear doubt?" She asks and listens to his hesitant silence.

"Perhaps." He replies with some sincerity, making her grin. Did she expect him to say otherwise? Not really.

"I am beginning to think you dislike him more than I." Elizabeth says, looking back at the road ahead, waiting to see a field of boulders. Not really a good place to make camp if it's out in the open.

"No, I believe we despise him equally." He replies and she smirks. "Nearly for the same reasons." He adds.

"The only reason we have in common is how we feel about what he did to me." Elizabeth replies, discouraging Boremont from thinking they have so much in common, because they don't.

Fabious chose his brother over his best friend.

Her father wants her married and gone.

Not the same thing, even if he can convincingly argue that it is along the same lines of rejection, because the pain and resentment is a result for the both of them.

"We both find him annoying and useless." Boremont adds and she rolls her eyes.

They continued on without the other Knights. Elizabeth wasn't sure they would be able to catch up, until she saw the large and vast field turn nearly into a dangerous maze of large rocks that poked out of the earth like the sharp teeth of a giant monster buried with nature reclaiming the land as it slept deeply in centuries of slumber.

It's more than a field of boulders. It's like a forest of rocks rather than trees.

Her imagination couldn't stop.

They come to a stop in between a group of stones that hide them well enough. The remaining Knights set up her tent while Boremont helps her out of her binding and then off of his horse. He scans their surroundings, as if suspicious of some sort of ambush.

"Do you not like this area?" Elizabeth asks and Boremont's gorgeous profile remains rigid as his eyes lift up towards the sky.

"It could rain." He says and Elizabeth looks up, seeing dark clouds to the East.

"And we only have one small tent." She says, already imaging everyone crowded into the tent. She doesn't like that idea.

"I do believe I said it _could_ rain." Boremont replies, glancing at her with a slight smirk. "However, I understand your concern of sharing _our_ tent with the others." He adds and she arches an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. "You were very cozy with me last night." He whispers and she glares, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You wish." Elizabeth replies as he smirks at her. She turns her back to him, seeing the Knights nearly have the tent up, and then the other Knights returning with a deer. Elizabeth is glad the tent is almost ready because she doesn't want to see them prepare that poor gorgeous animal for their feast. That and she can get away from Boremont because he thinks he's cheeky when he's actually just annoying.

In a sort of attractive way that she rather not admit.

"Are you anxious for nightfall?" He asks behind her, in a whisper, making her inch away from him with uncertainty. It's not that he spoke behind her, nearly in her ear that made her lean away from him, it was his tone. He's suggesting that she can't wait to be alone with him for a second night.

That's what makes him annoying in an very infuriating sexy way.

"Another night closer to watching Leezar destroy the world. Yes, anxious is the word." Elizabeth says and walks away, entering the tent as the Knights are putting the final tight touches to make sure it's solid.

Maybe she shouldn't have said that to Boremont, but she's caught between liking him despite everything and hating him on principle of his betrayal. She can understand that he is angry for how Fabious pushed him away, but she can't understand why he'd help Leezar who only wants to watch everything burn. For all they know, he could want to see his allies burn too.

Just last night, she was thinking that if her brothers die, she will never forgive Boremont. Never want to be with him. Tonight, she has to keep along the same line of thought. She can't succumb to his sickly charming tricks because it appears she's falling for him.

She enjoys their conversations, his smiles, his sexy and annoying charm. Yet, he betrayed Fabious. He betrayed Belladonna. He betrayed Mourn.

He betrayed her.

It's so overwhelming choosing a side; like him or hate him. It's hard to know there is no in between.

Elizabeth sits in the tent, all alone, trying not to listen to the men preparing the fire and the deer. She can hear them whispering, along with Julie grunting, being ignored.

"I do not know." Boremont says, his tone warning, as if he's tired of answering questions. Maybe the other Knights were asking him about her, how things are going between them.

She doesn't want to hurt Boremont, because he has been hurt enough, but she can't excuse his refusal to acknowledge that many are going to suffer.

If he doesn't understand that, he will.

Tonight.

The sky darkens and the fire crackles, its warmth wafting into the tent. Elizabeth is comfortable on the ground, ready to fall asleep, giving up on food. It must have taken so long to prepare that deer.

At that moment, Boremont walks in and she can smell the meat. She sits up and waits for it, her mouth watering. He sits across from her, handing her the plate and a flask of water, sitting there silently. She eats and looks at him as he stares at her.

Talk about awkward.

"I sense there is something you want to say." Elizabeth says as she continues to eat. She might not like seeing beautiful animals killed, but they do help her not to starve to death, which she appreciates.

"You are angry with me because I serve Leezar." He replies and she wishes they had just sat in silence because her appetite now seems to fade. Elizabeth takes a moment to answer. She doesn't want to upset him, but she wants him to rethink his plan.

"I am angry because you serve your own desire for vengeance rather than punch Fabious in the face and call him an asshole. You rather let Leezar hurt and destroy everyone and everything because you are filled with rage. After Leezar sets the world ablaze, then what? What will you do, Boremont? There will be nothing." She says and it's his turn to sit there a moment before replying.

"Maybe there's you." He says in a soft tone. She wants to find that flattering, but it's naive at most.

"My brothers are dead. Everything is burning. Leezar is hungry for more destruction. And there's me? How would I feel? Would Leezar let me live just because you want me to love you? What makes you think Leezar cares?" She asks, actually surprised that she's having this conversation with Boremont. Maybe they have can a breakthrough and she can change everything.

Or maybe that's naive too.

"Maybe I do not care about any of it." He replies and she lets out this huff that hints to sarcasm.

"Clearly." She says and hears him sigh, as if getting frustrated.

"Maybe you are all I want." He says and she shakes her head, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Have you thought about what I want?" She asks and he remains silent, as if this is a revelation to him that could get her to fall in love with him sooner.

"I already know." He replies and she shakes her head, doubtful.

"Enlighten me." Elizabeth says, staring at him as he seems to try to put thought into word.

"Your brothers, most importantly." Boremont begins and then his eyes narrow, his jaw clenching as if he's feeling the hurt afresh, a new yet familiar betrayal. "You would like for me to forgive Fabious and turn against Leezar." He adds and she maintains her stare on him. "I am not a stupid man." He concludes and she nods, giving a small, but somewhat cold smirk.

"No, you are an intelligent man, which is why I cannot understand why you would watch the world burn due to one man who has wronged you." Elizabeth concludes and forces the rest of her meal down because whether or not her appetite left her, she was nearly starving.

Boremont remains still and silent. She would like to think that he's thinking it over, but he probably isn't. He's relentless. He's probably thinking of ways to show her why she shouldn't care about anything, just like him. He's probably ignoring all the things she had said.

"What do you suggest, Elizabeth?" He asks and his tone is less than pleased. If anything, she feels as though she should tread lightly.

"Reconsider." She says softly and his stare is intense on her.

"Reconsider what?" He asks, wanting specifics just to make it difficult for her.

"What is it you want most; payback or me." She says and Boremont sneers at her, making her feel like she treaded as lightly as she thought she could and just fell through the trap.

"Like you would love me." He says and the air feels thick and heavy. "You would say that just to go running to your brothers. To flirt with me is innocent, but to love me is to seriously choose me over your brothers. That, you will never do." He adds and she wants to deny it, but she knows all Boremont is going to take from her in order to believe her is her telling him that she indeed loves him.

She's pretty sure she doesn't.

She's not even sure she ever could.

But she might have to lie, even if it hurts to do so, because maybe she doesn't even know how she feels about him.

"Did my kiss earlier tell you that?" She says and watches the look in his eyes as he is silent. "Did anything from me tell you that? Although I have to point out, Julie might be a complete disgusting human, but he knows that the death of my brothers would kill me." Elizabeth concludes, giving Boremont something to think about.

However, the corner of his lips twitch, as if fighting a grin.

"Who is to say your brothers would die?" He asks and then gets up, staring down at her. He is about to say something else, but Elizabeth speaks first.

"Maybe not, but Belladonna would. What has she done?" She asks and his lips twitch as his hands clenched into fists. She already knows his answer, but he fails to see that Belladonna never asked for any of this.

"Made Fabious forget about his best friend." He replies. "Now, what are you going to do, Princess?" Boremont asks her and then walks out of the tent to sit among the Knights who no doubt heard their conversation.

He leaves her to be alone in the tent with his question on her mind.

Just what is she going to do?

Elizabeth sat for a while, thinking of what to do. She wasn't tied to the pole, so she could escape, only the tent was nailed down so tightly that she couldn't lift it up to crawl under. Next, she thought about where she is going to stand. She can't keep standing in between liking him and hating him. She has to choose before Boremont gets upset and does something.

If she doesn't love him, he might make sure her brothers die.

If she des love him, he might just make sure she's not upset.

It's difficult to make clear thoughts.

Elizabeth falls asleep, her mind no longer able to keep up with those confusing thoughts. She wasn't coming to any conclusions, only exhausting herself. She sleeps, but feels herself still awake, slightly enough to make out some noises. She feels herself drift off into the void of sleep, and then she drifts back up to the surface where she can feel some movement beside her.

She wakes up for a small moment, her mind in a daze, focusing on the warmth that falls over her. Someone places a blanket over her and she takes it, snuggling her face into her with a little moan of satisfaction. She feels someone lay next to her and she falls back into sleep, into that deep void.

The second night is over as Elizabeth opens her eyes and sees sunlight shining on the tent, illuminating it. She stretches under the blanket, feeling something behind her. She twists and sees Boremont's unarmored back and the back of his head, that orange hair, the constant breathing that suggests he's still sleeping.

She finds it interesting how he slept next to her after their conversation. She finds it even more interesting that she wants to curl up to him.

Elizabeth sits up and shakes her head. Although she decided last night to no longer stand undecided, she hadn't come to a final conclusion. Apparently, her heart has whereas her mind hasn't.

Should she force her heart into submission?

She looks out and sees everyone still asleep. She could sneak out and escape. She isn't tied to the pole of the tent, she could get out quietly and run off on a horse. Should she go for it?

Elizabeth gets up and slowly walks around Boremont, getting to the opened flaps of the tent. She peers out, seeing everyone asleep, seeing Julie tied to the base of the tree and resting against it. Everyone is asleep.

Then a hand grips her ankle and she sighs.

"Just where are you going?" Boremont asks, his voice raspy with a hint of fatigue. Elizabeth turns to stare down at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you ever sleep or do you simply lie there?" She asks and he opens his eyes, rubbing them with his free hand.

"You answer my question first and I shall answer yours." He says and then rubs the fatigue out of his face.

"I was going to enjoy the morning sun." She says and she grunts, trying to free her ankle from his grip, unsuccessfully.

"While escaping." He replies and she sighs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're insinuating. Now it is your turn to answer my question." She says and he lets go of her ankle, getting off from the ground and stretching his back.

"I am a light sleeper." He replies and she grunts. Boremont meets her eyes and she tries to hide the small grin on her lips.

"It would seem you do not sleep at all." She says and walks out of the tent, hurriedly being followed by Boremont.

"Where are you going?" He asks, his voice waking the others.

"For a walk, no doubt to be escorted by you." She replies and he grunts, but keeps up beside her anyway. They walk in silence while the others take down the tent and prepare to leave their campsite. With all the large stones, they had privacy. Only, there seemed to be nothing to say to each other.

Boremont is convinced that Elizabeth will always choose her brothers and she knows he is going to be completely relentless and ignorant. It was made clear last night.

They walk around the campsite, around the large stones, always in silence. Once they make the full circle, Boremont guides her to his horse. She glances around, seeing the tent gone, the men putting on the smaller pieces of their armour.

He helps her onto his horse and is about to tie her wrists to the saddle, when she groans.

"Must you? I am tired of being tied up." She says and he hesitates as she gazes at him. "I have not escaped. If I had wanted to, I would have done so by now." She adds and his eyebrow raises.

"Only because I stop you." He replies, but puts away the rope, taking his armour from one of his fellow Knights. She watches him put on his armour, oddly unable to stop staring. She likes him without his armour, but she also likes him with it.

He is really handsome.

He lifts his eyes to her and she tries to look away, but fails miserably as she seems entranced in his blue eyes.

"See something you like?" He asks and only then can she turn away from him, angry with herself. "It can be our secret." He says and she glances over her shoulder at him with a cold stare.

"Always with the charm." She replies and his lips broaden into a sexy smirk.

Boremont mounts his horse after attaching the final piece, leaving her wrists untied, which surprises her.

They travel forward in silence, Julie still walking as punishment. Elizabeth rests against Boremont, probably surprising him, but her little walk didn't do much for her legs and back. One of the Knights take out some fruits and passes it around. Apparently, breakfast is on the go today. He hands some apples to Boremont and he in turn hands one to her.

"Thank you." She says and takes a bite from her apple. She expects Boremont to say something, but he remains silent. It doesn't bother her, until she finishes her apple and feels that his silence is an indication that he's upset. She thinks he's upset about last night, how she was brutally honest and said things he probably hadn't thought of. Things maybe he didn't want to think of.

The large stones are well behind them and up ahead are some incredible mountains and valleys. The sight is beautiful. It sort of surprises Elizabeth, as one would think that the closer one gets to Leezar, the more ugly the world would seem. She can't imagine Leezar living near beautiful forests or views like this. She expects a haunted looking forest with dangerous mountains, jagged rocks and a bridge that threatens to break.

However, she doubts the world would turn to decay around such a man like Leezar, at least not yet. She looks at the view and it saddens her to think that if Leezar wins, the world will turn to decay as he destroys it.

Elizabeth hears some of the Knights talk to each other. She sees them point at something and she scans the horizon, not seeing much.

"I saw someone." One of the guys say and Boremont does this sigh.

"Could be thieves." He replies and Elizabeth sits up, trying to see. She feels Boremont's arms around her, pulling in the reins, making his horse stop.

"Should we have Julie take a look?" One of the men ask and Boremont gives this grunt that is apparently an affirmation. Elizabeth watches as the Knight unties Julie's bindings, blindfold and gag. He is enraged, but one look at Boremont and he becomes submissive.

He says something in a strange language, his eyes beginning to glow white. He remains silent, his eyes glowing, and then his eyes return normal.

"Thieves, waiting to ambush." Julie says and Boremont gives them a curt nod and they prepare their weapons.

"You will do as you are told, Julie. Or we could tell Leezar there was a misfortunate incident." Boremont says and stares at Julie threateningly. Elizabeth can't image just what kind of incident, but Julie seems to get the hint. He lowers his head and they move onward, bracing themselves for the band of thieves. She sits closer to Boremont, only noticing a second after just how close. "You'll be safe." He says into her ear and she expects him to hold her tightly against him, or kiss her temple, but he does nothing intimate. He is cold and distant and Elizabeth knows he is upset. He probably feels as though he will never win her love. She didn't want him to feel that way. She only wanted him to realize that he can't have his vengeance and her love. He must choose, just as she must choose.

As they approach, a crowd of men become more visible, but they don't seem like they're trying to ambush. Maybe Julie lied so he can escape.

Odd thought.

The men all stand, as if anxious to meet them, although Elizabeth would prefer going around them. It doesn't seem to matter, the thieves already saw them.

"Hello, there." One shouts and the Knights remain silent, approaching rather rapidly, or so it seems. That man meets them and looks at them all, especially Elizabeth and Julie. "How goes it?" He asks, a slight different accent to his voice and a glimmer in his eyes.

Something odd.

He seems handsome, if he'd clean up a little.

"How goes what?" Boremont asks with a warning tone to his voice, as if daring the thief to ask another personal question.

"Not a very friendly chap, is he?" The man asks Elizabeth and she shrugs a nervous shoulder.

"Depends on the morning." She replies and he laughs, then so do his fellow thieves.

"You, Lady, are a charmer." He says and she feels Boremont tensing, as if getting into his protective mode. That or jealousy.

"Thank you." She says and the other men approach, making the Knights tense.

"What brings a lovely young lady on a voyage with Knights?" He asks and she watches the other men suspiciously. "A proper young lady with a rich accent." He says and she begins to feel like these men know exactly who she could be.

"Watch yourself." Boremont says and the man smiles at him.

"You wouldn't be the Princess of Mourn, would you?" The man asks, his eyes only then going back to Elizabeth, his smile broadening as if she cannot hide the answer on her face. "I am an expert of distinguishing accents. I'd believe you to be the Princess. Word has spread that she ran away to join her brothers in a quest. The King is enraged." He adds and Boremont withdraws his sword. The other thieves prepare their own weapons, staring at her. "He might offer a reward if we graciously take her back." The man concludes and Elizabeth feels slightly relieved in a way.

Her father can't send out men to get her because they're already out on a quest and he hasn't offered any money because he knows she might not be returned unharmed. Why does that make her feel relieved? She isn't sure yet.

"We may be outnumbered, but you are ill equipped." Boremont replies and before Elizabeth can see exactly how many of the thieves there are, Julie shouts some words, claps his hands and there's a loud buzzing noise with a flash of light.

The thieves fall to the ground, shielding their eyes, moaning in pain.

"I can't see!" Says one of the men.

They get the horses to gallop and the men, foolishly, get up to attack them, but Boremont kicks them away or slashes at them with his sword.

It doesn't take long before the thieves are well behind them, screaming that they're blind. Elizabeth glances at Boremont over her shoulder and then at Julie who seems pleased with himself. They suddenly stop and having a nod from Boremont, the Knight tie Julie back behind the horse.

"Please! I have suffered enough." Julie pleads, but they blindfold him and gag him, resuming his punishment. He screams against the gag out of frustration and she looks up at Boremont to see his hardened expression.

"Discontent?" He asks her and she frowns at him.

"You are quite without mercy." She says and the corner of his lips twitch.

"Have I not proclaimed that of myself?" He asks and gets his horse to continue onward. "And you seem to forget I made an oath to keep you safe. Julie will not make that mistake again and no one will dare touch you." He adds, as if she should be grateful he punished Julie for hurting her two night ago.

"Is it out of desire to protect that you made that oath to keep me safe or out of a possessive jealousy?" She asks, swinging one leg over to the other side so she can sit better to look him in the eyes, which narrow on her.

"Again, you think that of me. You flatter yourself if you think I am a possessive man." He says and her stare remains, as if she doesn't disregard the possibility that he is to that degree. "You do not know how savage a man can be out here. Without me to keep you safe –" he says, but she clips his words short.

"You think physical pain is all there is?" She asks and he narrows his eyes, about to speak. She knows that men are well capable of raping a woman. She knows the pain goes beyond physical. It destroys the spirit of the woman. But she needs Boremont to understand exactly what his oath doesn't protect against. "You swore to protect me from harm, but what will you do when Leezar kills my brothers? Can you protect me from that pain?" She asks and he silently glares at her, his jaw set tightly.

"I could be all you need." He replies calmly and she wants to grab his head and give it a shake.

"You do not understand. I stand to lose everything. You would lose nothing." She says and his nose flares, revealing his anger.

"No, I would lose everything by losing you. You would rather have your brothers who could not support your rebellion against your father than the man that offers you liberation." Boremont says, his voice rising with frustration.

"My family may not be the best, but they are what I have." Elizabeth shouts and sees rage in his eyes.

"You have me!" He says, as if asking if that is not enough?

"Who refuses to sacrifice his desire for vengeance for me." She says, her voice cracking, not because she's about to cry, but because she's angry. "You expect me to make all the sacrifices?" She asks, wondering if that's what the Wise Wizard meant, choosing Boremont and sacrificing her family. Who knows. That little creature was disturbed.

"Make a choice! You refused your suitors and yet you refuse me." He replies and before he can continue, she cuts in.

"Choose between you and my brothers? Why will you not choose between hatred and love?" She asks him and he stares at her with such burning rage, his breathing hard. At that moment, his hand grips the back of her head and his lips come down hard on hers, taking out his frustration through a burning passionate kiss. It surprises her, but it feels incredible, although she's still quite angry herself. As she returns his kiss, his rage begins to calm, until one of the Knights clears his throat.

"Apologies for interrupting your lovers' quarrel, but we are nearly at our last campsite before Moldiss Darton." He says and Boremont breaks his kiss, looking at the man with rage. He lowers his head and Elizabeth stares at Boremont with shock.

"Moldiss Darton is the fifth night, not the fourth." She says and he looks back at her, his jaw set and she can see that the information is wrong. Moldiss Darton is indeed the fourth night.

"Five nights was your brother's estimation. Five nights gave you the impression that you had more time." He says and pushes her to face forward. She swings her leg back around and sits away from him, feeling that anger resurface anew. He had told her five nights, all the meanwhile knowing it is actually four nights. Why would he lie?

What else has he lied about?

The ride continued awkwardly silent and it didn't stop until the sky darkened. The other Knights begin setting up the tent and Boremont doesn't dismount, won't because he doesn't want to give her the chance to escape. While they prepare the camp, one prepares a fire and another the supply of food, which isn't much. Against the backdrop of the mountain, there isn't much out there to eat.

Elizabeth feels uncomfortable with this awkward and heavy silence hanging over her and Boremont, but there is nothing to say.

Once the tent is up and ready, Boremont dismounts and escorts her to it, leaving her there and tossing some blankets onto the ground a few seconds later. It is clear that he is angry. Maybe not angry at her, but at the situation.

Elizabeth prepares the blankets, keeping an eye on the men outside. She slips Boremont's small blade from her corset and places it back under safely. While her and Boremont were shouting at each other, she carefully manoeuvred to take his blade without his knowledge. She might not be capable of much on her own, but she does know how to pick pocket. She hadn't done it in years, but she clearly still has the skills.

What will she do with the small blade? She could escape, but she isn't entirely sure about it yet.

She sits on the blankets with her knees pulled up under her chin. She waits and listens.

Apparently, Boremont is angry that she knows Moldiss Darton is now the fourth night rather than the fifth night. He's angry at the things she has said the night before and earlier. He's currently off for a walk to calm down, which might explain why he escorted her to the tent the way he did.

"What does he plan to do in Moldiss Darton?" One whispers, but everything is so silent that she can hear. Maybe not clearly, but she hears enough sounds to deduct the words.

"No one knows." Another replies.

"Julie is under the impression he will force himself on her." Says another and Julie grunts against his gag as to confirm.

"Moldiss Darton is that sort of place, but he could have done that at any time. Why wait?" One says.

"Perhaps he will wait until we reach Leezar." Says another.

"No, no. He will do something in Moldiss Darton. His mind is set on it, but if it is not to take her, then what?" One asks and Julie grunts, but no one removes his gag, at least not at first.

"What is it you want?" One asks and Julie seems to gasp for air, that or he's simply excited for some sickly reason.

"He might break her spirit. No doubt her brothers will be in Moldiss Darton. He might kill them and make her watch." He says and Elizabeth covers her mouth in case she gasps in horror at the idea. Would Boremont do such a terrible thing?

"No, he would not do that." One of the Knights say.

"Have you not seen how enraged he is? If she continues choosing her brothers, he will kill them, as he will be more hurt by her than anything Fabious could have done." Julie says and Elizabeth begins to think he could be right. Forget his anger for being pushed away, for not being best man at Fabious' wedding. If Elizabeth doesn't profess her love for him like he wants her to, that might cause him to kill those she loves until she succumbs.

She tries not to worry, but as the sky quickly darkens and Boremont is still gone for his walk, all she can do is worry. She thinks of her family, even her enraged father, strangely missing him. If her brothers die, what will he think of her? She will have no choice but go with Boremont, indeed the only one she'll have because no one back home will want her.

Elizabeth tries not to cry with these thoughts swirling in her mind. She tries to push those thoughts out of her head before she loses the struggle against the tears forming.

She must believe good with triumph over evil, that her brothers will be victors in this battle against Leezar. In regards to her own battle, there might not be a victory for her.

Thus, the tears begin to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Boremont came back just before the sky fell completely black. Elizabeth thought he'd walk into the tent, but he stayed by the fire with the others, in silence, until he realized she hadn't gotten any food.

"You would starve her?" He asks and grabs some apples and water, stalking to the tent. Elizabeth remains in place, but unfolds her legs from under her chin. Boremont enters the tent and seems to take a moment to see in the pitch-dark tent.

"Down here." She says softly and takes the apples and flasks of water from his hands, as she already has her eyes adjusted to the dark. She looks up and feels he's still angry. "Thank you." She says and he leans back. She expects him to leave, but he stands by the opening of the tent, looking out.

Or, more correctly, up at the sky.

She wants to ask him about Moldiss Darton, but isn't sure if he's in a better mood. She continues to watch him, forcing herself to eat an apple. If she doesn't, he won't hear the crunch of the apple and he'll know something is bothering her. Although that's entirely true, she doesn't want to seem upset, but curious.

She can't bear it any longer after a second bite, so she takes a deep breath.

"What do you intend do to once in Moldiss Darton?" She asks and watches him as he doesn't move and doesn't speak. Her heart races, hoping for an answer, but he says nothing, until he sighs. Is that a hint of anger?

"You shall see." He says, his voice slightly edged with frustration and then walks out of the tent, rejoining the others in silence.

Elizabeth sits there, trembling and trying to control her emotions. She doesn't want to think he'd do something so atrocious, but her fear is beginning to get the best of her.

She pulls the small blade from her corset and knows what she must do.

She must escape when they fall asleep.

Elizabeth waits, thinking of positive things. She thinks of her childhood, the time spent with Fabious and Thadeous. She thinks of her father, how he was a kind and loving man who would smile. She thinks of those wonderful and warm memories and the stories of her mother. She'd like to think she's exactly like her mother; fighting for the right thing regardless of what others thought.

She could use her mothers wisdom right about now.

Then, because she cannot stop herself, she thinks of Boremont, of their kisses and the way he showed his love for her. She doesn't doubt that he loves her, but she questions if it's a healthy love or a corrupted love, in the sense that he doesn't see things clearly.

It worries her and then she has to think positive again, thinking of…

She doesn't seem to have much happy things to think about. She could think of a happier life with Boremont, but one would call that a fantasy world which threatens to chase away sanity.

It doesn't matter. She feels like she's losing her mind, trying to remain calm and not panic.

She hears the men getting up, so she quickly settles under a blanket, hiding the small blade under her corset. She closes her eyes as they put out the fire, holding onto the capability of seeing in the dark. Once the fire is out, she hears the men preparing to sleep out there. She isn't certain if Boremont will enter the tent and sleep beside her. He might still be so angry that he'll sleep out there with them. In a way, Elizabeth hopes for it because if he sleeps in the tent, it will make her escape challenging and maybe impossible as he is a light sleeper. In another way, if he doesn't sleep in the tent, she'll feel like he's angry with her.

She sees Boremont in the entrance of the tent as he peers in, but then he walks away and joins the others in silence. Her moment of opportunity presents itself, but she also feels saddened that he's angry with her.

It doesn't matter. Her brothers matter more. Belladonna matters more. If she can give them a fighting chance with a price to pay, then she'll pay the price.

That might be what the Wise Wizard meant.

Elizabeth waits for them to fall asleep, waiting a little longer. Once there is no noise and no movement, she takes out the small blade from her corset, replacing it with the extra flask of water Boremont gave her and tries to place the apple between her breasts in the corset. For now, it holds.

She begins to cut the tent, trying to be as quiet as she can be. She cuts long enough where she can crawl out onto the other side, which is far enough from the mountain rocks.

She grabs the blankets and pushes them through onto the other side, and then begins to crawl out. She has enough room that she doesn't need to struggle. She quickly out. Elizabeth picks up the blankets, reassures herself that she still has the flask and the Apple, and quietly walks out from behind the tent, going towards the horses.

It's not as dark out as she thought, but it's not important at the moment. She can't scare the horses. They see her and do nothing. She approaches Boremont's horse and gently presses a hand to his nose, giving him a gentle rub.

She glances over her shoulder at the sleeping men and then up at the sky with a horrifying skip of the heart. There are two moons in the sky, close together, nearly full. She has never seen such a sight and can't understand how it's possible.

She looks back at the men and then at the horse, gently grabbing the reins from a makeshift post. The horse remains silent as she quietly comes to the saddle, placing a blanket on the saddle and then wrapping one around herself. She keeps everything in her corset and cautiously climbs onto the horse. He whines softly, but doesn't wake anyone up. She sits on his back and then tugs the reins to make him go. He remains still and she pulls a little harder to the side.

"Please," she says, rubbing its neck. "I need you to help me." She adds and tries again, giving it a slight kick. It jerks its head, not pleased, but begins to walk. She steers with the reins and it listens.

Elizabeth keeps her eyes on the sleeping men as she escapes. She won't get the horse to run until they are safely at a good distance. There are other concerning things, such as where to go to get to Moldiss Darton or how she'll defend herself if she encounters trouble, but for now getting away quickly is the biggest concern.

They're fading further away into distance and she is confident that she can get away. She looks forward into the night and gets the horse to trot softly, glancing back to see no movements to worry her.

She knows Boremont will be enraged to see she escaped. He'll be furious and hurt, but she can't stay. She doesn't know what he wants to do in Moldiss Darton and it frightens her. She has to make sure her brothers are all right and that they can defeat Leezar. She has to make Boremont see that without her or his vengeance, which one he will have to choose. Hopefully, that will finally make him see what she was trying to tell him.

At that safe distance, she gets the horse to gallop as fast as it can go, pushing her Apple further down into her corset and reassuring that she won't lose the blade and the flask. Those might be the only things she'll have on her journey to Moldiss Darton.

The horse ran for a long distance and then walked as if tired. Elizabeth didn't argue, as she too was tired. It was impossible to sleep on the back of Boremont horse, but she tried it.

She opens her eyes, certain she didn't have more than a little nap. The sky begins to brighten, chasing the two moons away. So far, all she sees is the same scenery as before; mountains and the horizon. She isn't sure Moldiss Darton is close or if she's even in the right direction. This large world is frightening when you're on your own.

She closes her eyes and rests some more, opening them occasionally to see that time hadn't gone by as quickly as she hoped. The sun is rising, creating a beautiful view and inspiring Elizabeth to think that she's heading into a hopeful situation, but it also makes her think of Boremont.

As much as her uncertainty scares her, she doesn't want to hurt him.

She tries to keep her mind blank as they head toward the sun. She tries not to crave that apple or that water because it's all she has. She also tries not to think about pushing the horse to gallop, afraid that the Knights won't stop until they reach her.

Elizabeth gives the horse a few more minutes to walk, and then gets in to trot. It gallops on its own, but not at a fast speed. She doesn't quite like the bouncing, as it hurts her rear end, even with the blanket to act as a cushion. She glances behind her, seeing nothing. There's probably a good distance of hours in between her and the Knights.

At that moment, something creeps into her mind, adding worry.

When one of the Knights spotted someone, they had Julie use magic to see beyond distance. He could see the thieves and know what they were doing. What if Julie does the same thing to find her? What if the Knights know exactly how much distance is between them? They'll find her!

Elizabeth looks ahead and takes a deep breath. She has to remind herself that this is to give her brothers a good chance, to get Boremont to see that he can't have vengeance and her love at the same time.

She gives the reins a slight whip, giving it a tender kick, getting it to gallop with as much speed as possible. She has to get to Moldiss Darton with plenty of time before Boremont finds her.

The horse comes to a walk again and Elizabeth doesn't push. The horse must be exhausted, but she can't stop. Every minute is precious.

She looks to the horizon, having noticed something a while back, but now that she is a little closer, she thinks it's Moldiss Darton. It looks like a large place with jagged valleys of rock around it, making it look like a misshaped palace. Seeing it now, she feels like she's so close, yet still so far away. She might get there by nightfall, making it exactly the fourth night.

She wonders if once Boremont finds her, if he won't have any reconsideration to do what it is he wanted to do in Moldiss Darton. He will be so angry with her that she escaped. She'll have to tell him most of the truth so he'll know she didn't want to hurt him.

By most of the truth, she means everything but the fact that she wanted to give her brothers a fair warning, a fighting chance, a victorious chance.

As the sun hits high noon, she eats half of her apple and takes some mouthfuls of water, keeping the rest for when the sun begins to sway to the West. By then, she should be close to Moldiss Darton. She doesn't have any money, but her half apple might be good enough to keep her stomach from twisting in hungry pain.

It seems like time is taking every second to pass, slowly allowing Elizabeth to get closer to what she believes to be Moldiss Darton and further away from the Knights. She glances behind her from time to time, scanning her surrounding for miles and miles. She is the only one out there and not only does the world seem frighteningly large, but it makes her feel incredibly alone.

Although time is going by slowly, the sun seems to move quite rapidly. Elizabeth is certain she won't have much time in Moldiss Darton, but tries to stay hopeful.

By dusk, she arrives closer to Moldiss Darton, even more certain she has the right place. It's loud, it looks messy and dangerous and it frightened her a little.

Or a lot, since she's alone.

Elizabeth glances behind her to see if Boremont has gotten closer, if he has closed the gap at all. She doesn't see anything, but it doesn't mean he's not out there, hurrying to get her back.

Once she gets to the bridge that seems highly unstable, a man gets up from a rock and looks at her with a very fixed sour expression.

"Is this Moldiss Darton?" She asks and he remains silent a moment and then spits on the ground.

"Yes." He replies, looking her over as if she doesn't belong there.

"Thank you." She replies and gets off the horse, walking it onto the bridge. It groans under her feet and under the horse's hooves, but it seems solid enough. She looks ahead at the city and can't believe it. It's like an ant hill. That's the only way she can describe it. It's unlike anything she has ever seen, but she knows she has to be on guard.

Once she's on the other side of the bridge, she gets back on the horse and scans everything with a watchful eye. Many men look at her, but she ignores them, or at least seems to. She pulls the small blade from her corset and hides it in her sleeve, gripping onto its hilt. She can't tell what the building are exactly and she doesn't see anyone that might help her find her brothers. It's difficult to say who you can trust when the men are drunk, stare at you like some feast on a table and the women fraught themselves everything, letting men do what they want while they laugh and take their money.

This doesn't seem like a respectable city.

It's almost nightfall and she hasn't found her brothers yet. Her panic begins to surface despite her positive thinking.

A hand slaps onto her boots, making her nearly gasp. She looks down and sees this drunk man with his tongue hanging out.

"How'd you like to be my doll for a night." He says and she makes a grimace of disgust, kicking him in the stomach. He falls to the ground while other men around them laugh. Even some women snicker. Elizabeth prods the horse forward as she continues to look around.

The sky is nearly black and she hasn't gotten very far.

Then, Elizabeth turns down one road and there are signs posted on the outside of the building, which is helpful. She now knows that one building is a kitchen, another is where clothes are sold, another where objects are sold, where you can have your fortunate read to you and so on. All she has to do is continue until she finds places where her brothers are mostly likely to frequent.

Like a tavern.

Elizabeth searches and begins to feel that panic threatening to surge through her, as she hasn't yet found her brothers. The sky is dark and she knows the Knights will soon arrive in Moldiss Darton. The only comfort she has is the fact that the city is so large that she might be able to hide from the Knights if she hasn't yet found her brothers.

She turns down one road, certain she has gone in circles.

Up ahead, she sees a sign that catches her attention. The Horse Piss Inn. That sounds like a place that her brothers would visit. She dismounts the horse and walks over to it. A young man stands by a post, and looks at her, ready to take the reins. She eyes him suspiciously and he tries to smile. She isn't sure he has genuinely smiled in a long time.

"I am paid to keep watch of the horses." He says and she gives a slight nod, and gives him the reins.

"I should hope you care for the horses very well. The owner of this horse would kill you before you could even run if anything should happen." She says and the young man swallows hard, as if afraid, although Boremont would never do that.

Or so she hopes.

Elizabeth enters the inn, overwhelmed by the noises and the stench. It smells like drunk men who have not bathed in a long time. She quickly glances about to see if her brothers are there, and in a moment, her heart flips. She nearly has a panic attack as she spots Thadeous and Courtney.

She rushes over to them, feeling so happy to have found him.

"Thadeous." She says and as he turns around, surprised at hearing his name, receives a suffocating hug from his sister. She pulls back and looks at him, so incredibly happy.

"Elizabeth." He says stunned. It feels like months she hasn't seen her brothers, but she can't waste any time she has.

"Where is Fabious?" She asks and his face becomes sour.

"Is he all you care about?" He asks and she frowns at him. Before she can protest, he continues. "How are you here? He said you were with your boyfriend, Boremont." Thadeous says and grabs his beer, drinking it. It took all her strength not to smack that cup out of his hands.

"I escaped, but the Knights will soon be here. I need to know where is Fabious. The two of you must be leaving before it is too late." She says and Thadeous raises an eyebrow at her.

"We cannot leave without the compass." Courtney says and Elizabeth looks at him, confused.

"Do not tell her, Courtney." Thadeous says and based on that tone, she knows her brother did something stupid.

"What compass?" She asks Courtney, blocking Thadeous so his servant will tell her everything.

"We met a woman back in Marteetee's and she remained with us. Thadeous told her about our quest and she stole the compass. Without it, we cannot find the Blade of Unicorn, the only weapon that can kill and destroy Leezar." He says and she hears her brother sigh with disappointment. Elizabeth turns to her brother and yanks the beer out of his hands.

"Hey!" He says and tries to reach for it, but she throws it over her shoulder.

"You are going to get Fabious and you are going to get that bloody blade. Tomorrow night will be the end of this quest, of this world, if you continue to sit here and drink yourself away." She says and he turns back to the bar, raising his hand to the bartender who prepares another beer.

"Fabious got angry with him. They have split up." Courtney whispers to her and she grabs her brother and turns him to face her, which surprises him.

"You are fucking Thadeous! For once, do not let failures conquer you. Find the compass. Steal it back. Find Fabious and go get that fucking Blade of Unicorn before the Knights get here and catch us all." She says and he smacks her hand away, looking offended, but then his eyes soften as he looks into hers. "Please. I do not have much time. Prove father and everyone else wrong." She says and waits until he nods.

Courtney stands up and points to the far corner, getting the, to look in that direction as well.

"There she is. Isabelle." He says and Thadeous glares. Elizabeth taps his shoulder, needing to find Fabious immediately.

"You can beat her. I shall find Fabious." She says and leaves as quickly as she can.

She exits the inn to find the young man indeed standing watch to make sure nothing happens to Boremont's horse. She grabs the reins and quickly mounts the animal, giving him a nod.

"I would give you a schilling, but I have none." She says and sees the disappointment in his face as she gets the horse to trot away.

Fabious can be anywhere is Moldiss Darton, making her waste the time she has to warn him. It's possible she won't find him in time. If that's the case, at least one of her brothers can finish the quest.

Or so she hopes.

She scans everywhere for Fabious, even asking some people if they have seen a man that fits his description. She keeps out the fact that he is a Prince, in case greed overcomes their kindness to help.

She isn't sure how much time is wasted in finding him, but as she nears a shore with a bridge, she sees a man walking, looking like her brother.

"Fabious?" She asks and he turns with confusion, until he sees her and he seems stunned.

"Elizabeth?" He asks and she jumps off the horse, running to him. "Elizabeth! Behind you!" He shouts and then she sees the men closing in behind him.

"Fabious!" She shouts as she stops, pointing behind him.

In that moment, someone grabs her and turns them to look up.

She looks up into Boremont's hardened and displeased expression. She's stunned to be looking at him, realizing that she didn't have enough time, that her time warning her brothers was too short.

"I was right to think you would run to your brothers." He says and begins dragging her away from Fabious. She turns to see him behind held by the other Knights, and then beaten. She wants to shout, but no words come out as she tries to keep up with Boremont's large and frustrated strides.

They pass through the small streets and she tries to wiggle out of his grip, but he holds her tightly against him.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks, nearly being dragged as she can't seem to keep up to his fast strides. He is beyond angry. He is furious.

"What I had wanted to do here." He says and she begins to panic, until she realizes that they're walking away from Fabious, so he mustn't want to kill him in front of her. However, that doesn't mean he hasn't found a Thadeous and doesn't intend to do that to him.

"You have made the wrong choice, serving Leezar. My brothers have found the Blade of Unicorn. And if you think brutally forcing me to love you will win me over, you are severely mistaken." She says and Boremont just glances at her with a stone-cold expression. He drags her with him in silence, making her frightened for what's to come.

Her mind begins to go over what the other men had said last night, when Boremont turns to this small building and kicks the door open.

"We are next." He says and she stares at a man and a woman, holding hands, as a priest stands at the altar with a book in his hands.

"Very well, my son." He says and continues to wed the young couple. Elizabeth stares and can't fathom that this is what Boremont wanted to do all along.

To marry her.

She looks at him with confusion, but he simply pushes her inside while closing the door he just kicked open.

"This is what you had in mind? Marrying me?" She asks and he turns to her, still clearly furious, but determined.

"Surprised?" He asks and stands next to her, holding her as if she could escape again. She pushes him back and frowns at him.

"Nothing is going to happen, not without answering my questions." She says and he remains silent, as if surprised himself to hear her say anything of the sort. "Am I free to assume that this morning, faced with the realization that you have neither your desire for vengeance nor the woman you want, that you have come to a conclusion that I am more important than your need for vengeance?" She asks and he stares at her hard for a moment. "Careful how you answer." She says and his reply comes quickly.

"It would appear that way." He says, as if he isn't thrilled with himself about it, so he won't completely admit it.

"You understand that my escape last night was to make you come to this realization, do you not?" She asks and he remains silent, not even a hint in his expression. "I wish to make a proposal." She adds and he narrows his eyes at her, suspiciously. "You want for me to fall in love with you. I already have. You had my heart all along, only I had not wanted to admit it. I will marry you without hesitation, with full admittance of my love; giving myself to you wholeheartedly if you make me a promise." She says and his eyes seem to stare at her with a mixture of disbelief and suspicion. "Promise me that you will not interfere tomorrow night. My brothers have the Blade of Unicorn and Leezar will vanquish. Promise me to stay with me and let things be, to let Fabious be, if you have truly chosen me over your anger against him." She says and Boremont stares at her for a moment longer before pulling her against him, his lips coming down hard on hers in a passionate kiss.

"Thou shalt not kiss his bride before thy wedding." Says the priest as he may be finished marrying the young couple. Boremont breaks their kiss, not because the priest told him not to kiss her, but because he wants to stare into her eyes and believe she told the truth, that she does love him and will marry him.

"If you truly love me," Boremont says and Elizabeth cuts in before he can continue.

"Which I do."

"Then I will not care what happens tomorrow night. I will spend every minute with you, alone, far from the battle." He says, holding her closely against him, his hands going down to her hips as her arms reach around his neck. They stare into each others' eyes, forgetting that another couple is being married.

"You two, come here." He says and they look to see the young couple thanking the priest and about to leave the altar. Boremont and Elizabeth pass them and approach the old man who frowns at them. "Never have I seen two people so eager to marry. And this is Moldiss Darton!" He says, as if he is a Saint in a Sinner's town. "Do you have rings?" He asks and Boremont pulls out two gold bands that are quite simple, but more beautiful than any jewelry Elizabeth has back home.

These rings have such significance to them. She is marrying Boremont, a Knight who has betrayed her brothers, who has held her captive, who her father would be totally outraged against. She is marrying Boremont who she loves. It isn't out of rebellion. It isn't out of hopes to save her brothers. It isn't out of hopes to heal Boremont's wounds. It's simply complicated, yet so simple.

She loves him.

Boremont and Elizabeth face each other, holding hands, while the priest begins his speech. She barely listens to the old man as she admits to herself that she loves Boremont. Any woman in her right mind who have hated him. Belladonna would have, but she just couldn't no matter how many times she thought about it. Even hearing what the other men thought Boremont would do once in Moldiss Darton didn't deter her from liking him.

"Do you take this man as your husband?" The priest asks and she snaps at attention, nodding her head with a slight smile.

"I do." She replies and sees the corner of Boremont's lips twitch, as if he's still in disbelief. The priest gives her the ring to place on Boremont's finger and she does so, oddly, but he seems too happy to notice how nervous she is at that moment.

The priest continues giving his speech, but all Elizabeth can do is look into his eyes and picture actually having a happy life with him, despite her angry family. Her brothers will never understand this. They'll twist this to make her or to be a weak willed woman. They'll make Boremont out to be a complete brute. Why? To satisfy their view of the traitorous bastard that was Fabious' best friend and to justify why Elizabeth will be dead to her family, because she married the traitorous bastard.

As she looks into Boremont's gorgeous blue eyes, she doesn't care about what her family will say. What is she to do? Watch her brothers kill Boremont? It would break her heart and then she'd have to go home and live whatever life her father has chosen for her. She would be very unhappy compared to how she was before the quest.

She prefers living a life where she'll probably be shunned for marrying the traitor than live a life of complete misery doing exactly what is expected of her.

"Do you take this woman as your wife?" The priest asks and Boremont's eyes glimmer, the corner of his lips twitch.

"I do." He replies, holding her hands tightly, his thumbs stroking her hands. He has probably never been happier. Why doesn't her family think men like Boremont deserve happiness? Simply because the Knights are servants to the Kingdom doesn't mean they can't have families. And why is it such a big rule that a Princess can't marry beneath royalty? Fabious got the marry Belladonna, or at least try to before Leezar interrupted.

Boremont places the ring on her finger, sliding it onto her hand with ease. She looks down at the gold band, so,what in disbelief that she's getting married, that the ring on her finger makes her Boremont's bride. It's so surreal.

Elizabeth smiles at Boremont as the priest concludes.

"You may _now_ kiss your bride." He says and they close the gap, kissing each other softly.

They are now married.

Boremont has chosen her over his need to have Fabious suffer because he suffered. He has found something better and sacrificed to have it.

And in that moment, Elizabeth truly understands the meaning of the Wise Wizard's warning to her. She would sacrifice the most. She would surrender everything, marrying Boremont, in order to get him to let go of her brothers. There won't be going back home ever for her. She will probably never see her brothers again. She will no longer be a Princess or step foot in the Kingdom of Mourn.

And she was oddly alright with that, if it means everyone is safe.

They walk out of the building, looking at their rings and then looking at each other. There's no doubt as Elizabeth looks at Boremont; she can see the peaceful glimmer in his eyes. He has indeed chosen her over his need for payback. She's feeling confident that he will keep his promised, as his kiss was like sealing their deal.

"Shall we go?" He asks, pulling her in closer. She hooks an arm with his and walks with him, knowing that they're returning to the other Knights. Just before they got married, she turned and saw those men beating her brother. She should feel ashamed for having gotten married while her brother was beaten beyond consciousness. He would have expected her to fight back, to fight for him. "Elizabeth?" Boremont asks her with some concern as he undoubtedly noticed the expression on her face.

"Thinking of Fabious, is all." She replies and she's a little unsure of looking up at him, but as she does, there's some sympathy in his eyes. "I do not expect you to forgive him." She adds and he nods, remaining silent a moment longer.

"I suppose not." He replies honestly. "As much as I am angry with him, and as much as I hate to admit this, you were right; everything is lost with entrusting Leezar with my rage." He adds and pauses. "He is fine. He will be fine. He always is. This quest has slashed his ego, thus he shall do everything he can to defeat Leezar, on his own this time." Boremont says, intriguing Elizabeth. Has Fabious not been truthful about past quests? Does Boremont know that Thadeous still isn't taking this quest seriously? Boremont glances down at her with this cold expression. "You always thought Fabious did all the saving? All the fighting? He did what was needed to appear as the brave Prince. The Knights and I did most of the work, giving him all the glory. He brings home the trophies without telling anyone just how much we have helped him." He adds and now Elizabeth understands why the Knights betrayed him. She knew Boremont was hurt, but she never gave the other men much thought.

"Of course, Father gave him all the glory, treating the Knights as mere servants, no gratitude." She says and he nods, that cold expression vanishing. "What is disappointing is the fact still no one will know." She adds and he nods again, his eyes becoming distant. "What happens now?" She asks. Elizabeth already knows they'll be together, not intervening with Fabious and Leezar. She's relieved, but she's also worried. What if Leezar beats Fabious? The only comfort she'd have is that Boremont would have had no part in her brother's death. What she meant by her question is the Knights.

Boremont wanted her and he has her, letting go of his desire for vengeance towards Fabious. Maybe he's still angry with him and she can understand, but keeping her love is more important. The Knights? All they have is their anger that Fabious always played the hero when the real heroes were the Knights that helped him conquer every single quest he ever had.

"Fabious will be Leezar's captive. Leezar's ego will blind him; he will be too confident. The Knights will follow because they do not all have someone like you who will force them to choose redemption." He says and Elizabeth smiles, giving him a slight cuddle. "Things will seem grim, but there is always the wild card that is Thadeous." He adds and she smirks. "If Thadeous does get the Blade of Unicorn, not to forget some courage, Fabious will be fine." He concludes and he glances down at her with a slight twitch of the lips. "Yes, I know they do not have the Blade of Unicorn at the moment. You have a terrible poker face." He adds, making her smile.

"I am that much of a terrible liar?" She asks and he grins.

"Yes, but you are sneaky, nonetheless a dangerous woman." He says, making her laugh softly.

They walk back to where they left her brother with the Knights. She is worried, but she feels relieved that Boremont seems less angry. He seems confident that her brothers will finish this quest successfully, which is surprising to her. However, she trusts his judgment. He has been on countless quests and if he is that confident that Fabious can do this, that Thadeous will pull through, then she believes it too.

And it might help that she gave Thadeous a lecture, hopefully giving him some courage. He better have found some courage or everything Boremont said will have given her false hope. Without Thadeous pulling through, getting the Blade of Unicorn, there is no hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Boremont got back his horse and Elizabeth resumed her place on the journey to Leezar's. This time, she is not Boremont's captive, but his wife. She leans back, resting in his arms. He had his arm around her earlier, noticing something odd in her corset. He was a little surprised when she pulled out the flask, but not at all surprised when she pulled out his small blade.

"Indeed a dangerous woman." He had said. He didn't ask why she didn't use it to defend herself if she had it all that time, but he knew she loved him, that she wouldn't have been able to hurt him.

Truth is, she forgot she still had it in her corset. What surprised her was the fact that it didn't hurt her.

Her eyes are sore because she hasn't slept all night, which her body must find frustratingly confusing. She relaxes in Boremont's arms as he holds onto the reins, but she can't sleep. The sky is still dark, revealing the twin moons growing closer together and all the stars she hadn't noticed until then. With a dark sky, she could sleep, but not with the knowledge that her brother is on Julie's horse, unconscious. She isn't very worried for her brother now, but having him wake up later on is going to be awkward, especially when he learns Boremont and her got married.

And then there's Julie who had led Boremont right to her with his spell of seeing things without physically being there. Very much like he did with the band of thieves.

She sort of expected that.

But he seemed to think Boremont forced her into marriage and, despite his bindings to one of the horses, his bleeding feet, his blindfold and gag, he seems to give her a smug smile. He has no idea that she willingly married Boremont.

She hates Julie. She should have let Boremont kill him.

"How long?" Elizabeth asks, getting tired by the minute. Boremont lets out a nearly quiet chuckle.

"Excited or exhausted?" He asks and she glances over her shoulder at him, too tired to respond to that, but she glares for good measure. "We shall get there by mid-day." He says and she settles back in his arms, not sure if by mid-day sounds good. "Count the stars." Boremont says and she looks up, knowing it's an impossible task. "I would count the stars to sleep during quests." He adds and points to a specific group of stars. "There is Sagittarius, the Archer." He says, telling her how the stars form to create the image of Chiron, the centaur half-brother of the Greek God Zeus, son to Cronus and Rhea. Elizabeth has never heard these stories, so she finds this to be incredibly interesting. "Accidentally killed by Hercules, Chiron asked his brother to let him keep his immortality, thus he remains among the stars." Boremont adds.

"I'd rather hear more stories than count the stars." Elizabeth says and listens as Boremont continues to point at constellations and tell the stories about them. She tries to fight the fatigue, but decides she can still listen if she closes her eyes.

She quickly no longer hears Boremont's stories as sleep pulls her into the dark void of exhaustion.

It wasn't the best sleep, as Elizabeth already knew, having slept on his horse a while back when she was on her way to Moldiss Darton. Or she should say, the lack of sleep, hence why she was so tired.

She opens her eyes, a little blinded by the morning light. She's surprised to see it's already morning, so she rubs her eyes.

"Good morning." Boremont says softly and she feels his arms wrap abound her, his chin on her shoulder. "Pleasant dreams?" He asks and she grins.

"I was too exhausted to dream." She replies, but smirks. "However, this feels like a dream." She says and feels his lips on her temple, placing a gentle kiss. She thinks of the argument they had two days ago, when Boremont told her he could be all she needs, that she just has to choose. Her reply was why didn't he choose, why did it have to be her. Oddly, they have come to their compromise and they're both very happy, although the journey isn't finished and their destination in their life together is uncertain. However, to get there, she has to get past the final night, the one where she will no doubt meet Leezar and stay in the palace where her brothers could meet their death.

She is a mixture of worry, fear and confidence that things will be okay. It's not a combination that can be mixed together.

"I'm scared of Leezar." Elizabeth says softly and Boremont takes one of her hands into his, giving it a light squeeze.

"I will never let him touch you." Boremont replies and she twists her upper body, looking up at him, receiving a tender kiss. They move their lips harmoniously and Elizabeth inserts her tongue into his mouth in a ravenous kiss, her free hand going to his cheek.

Julie grunts against his gag and one of the Knights tell him that he was apparently wrong; Elizabeth wasn't forced to marry Boremont or she wouldn't be locking her lips with him.

At that moment, someone else began grunting. Elizabeth breaks their kiss and glances over, seeing Fabious waking up groggily. She hides in Boremont's arms, feeling nervous.

"Hiding?" He asks her with a slight smirk on his lips.

"How am I going to tell him?" She asks and his smirk broadens.

"Allow me." He says, way too pleased.

"Elizabeth." Fabious moans, slowly waking up. Apparently, he took a few swings too many to the head. "Where is Elizabeth?" He asks and Boremont replies for her, with a smile on his face.

"She is with me." He says, slowing his horse so they could travel beside Fabious. Elizabeth cringes, fearing her brother's reaction. He's never going to understand. With Fabious, the world is black and white, there is no in between. Once he hears that she married Boremont, he'll be confused and then he'll be angry.

"What have you done?" Fabious asks, speaking more clearly, looking more like himself. "Last I saw, you took her away. What have you done to her?" He asks and he looks at his frightened sister who's making herself as small as she can be.

"I married her." Boremont says with a smile as Fabious stares at him in horror. He's silent for the longest time and looks at Elizabeth with wide eyes.

"He forced you?" He asks and she sits up with a frown.

"No." She says defiantly. "Not exactly." She adds, losing a bit of her defiance because it's the truth; it's not like Boremont asked her if she wanted to marry him. Although she made the choice, it didn't seem like she actually had a choice.

"Oh, no." Her brother says, his face white. "He raped you?" He asks and her frown deepens with disgust.

"No!" She snaps and glares as Fabious ignores her.

"He forced himself on you. Took your virginity. Robbed you of your chance to marry a good decent man." He says, actually starting to cry.

"Fabious, he did nothing to me." She says and he just continues to cry.

"Forgive me, sister. I was not there to protect you. All the suffering you endured." He says and she balls her hands into fists, her nostrils flaring with frustration.

"You will suffer if you do not stop crying and you do not start listening to me." She says and then he looks at Boremont with a furious glare.

"You bastard. You violated my sister!" He says and tries to attack, but his wrists are tied to the saddle and his feet to the stirrup.

"Fabious!" She shouts, getting his attention. "Boremont did not rape me!" She says and he glares at Boremont unconvinced.

"What have you done? Have you warped her mind? Broken her spirit and abused her?" He asks and Elizabeth can't retain her anger any longer. She launches forward and hits Fabious in the face with a fist. The Knights all watch and flinch as they hear the sickening smack of her fist to his nose. Immediately, his nose begins to bleed.

"Do you think me to be some powerless woman? Have you forgot all the years you have known Boremont as your best friend? Are you that stupid?" She asks, her foot hitting his leg with a good kick.

"Ouch!" Fabious snaps and Boremont pulls the reins, getting his horse to put some distance between them so Elizabeth can't punch or kick her brother. "What are you saying?" Fabious asks her.

"I am still a virgin!" She snaps, creating this awkward silence above all their heads.

"But you can never marry well." He says as if that is the worst thing Boremont could have done to her: marry her. Unbelievable. She rolls her eyes and grunts out of frustration. "However, with him dead, so will be your marriage to him. There is still a chance to get you a good husband." He concludes and she tries to launch at him again, only Boremont is oddly preventing her from accomplishing her goal of beating her brother.

"You really are stupid. Did you really think I wanted to marry any man father chose for me?" She asks and he stares at her as if he no longer recognizes his sister.

"They were good men." He replies and she grunts.

"They were all the same; Princes simply looking for someone to marry, someone who can give them access to father's money. They all wanted a woman with a title and beauty so they could tell everyone else just how rich they are; the riches of royalty, the wife with beauty and ten children, the wife who's father is King elsewhere. I would only have been a producer of children and an ally of riches." She says, her anger simmering down, revealing anguish that she had kept bottled up since the suitors began arriving at the palace.

"That is why you refused them all? That is why you were so difficult?" Fabious asks and she glares at him.

"You say difficult, I say rebellious. No one would have stood to protect my rights, thus I had to." She replies with defiance.

"You are a woman. Women are meant to have children." He says and her anger returns.

"Yes, Fabious. I have a vagina, I can make humans in my body and force them out nine months later. You fail to see that women can be more than mothers. We can be so much more. We can be anything. I wanted a man that would see that." She says and then glances up into Boremont's eyes. "A man that would loves me for who I am and not what I can give him." She adds and they stare into each other's eyes with contentment, enraging her brother

"He betrayed us. He lied to us." Fabious says and she looks at him with a saddened expression.

"No, just you." she replies and once again, he looks at her as if he is looking at a stranger.

"You have changed." He says, hurt.

"We all have. Boremont has stopped believing in your friendship and I in the hopes that my family would start asking me what it is I want. I now hope this quest changes you as well, forces you to grow up." She says and he scrunched his face at her.

"I am grown up. I am a man." He says and she snorts.

"I always thought Thadeous was the one who had to grow up, but he always saw the world for what it is. You looked at the world as if it were your fairytale story. Everything is so simple to you, yet you fail to see that the world around you is far from simple. The day you lost Belladonna, you did not want to change your perspective, until you discovered Boremont no longer stood by your side." She says and he glares at Boremont. "You do not even have the slightest clue why, do you?" She concludes and Fabious sneers.

"He is jealous that I made Thadeous my best man." He replies and she sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Again, you are simple." She says and points to her head. "Think back to every quest you had with him, to every moment you had shared as friends. You seem to think that friends is simply a word for servants with whom you grew up. You think their lives were always about you. I thought Thadeous was the egotistical one, but it is you." Elizabeth says and Fabious stares at her, no longer seeing any evidence that she is the sister he has always known. She looks familiar, but she is a total stranger to him now.

"What has he done to you?" He asks, his voice full of sadness and pity.

"You still believe me to be the victim?" She asks with a frown of disgust. "He loves me, Fabious. He does not make me be someone I do not want to become. And I love him for that." She concludes, knowing she can't say more than that in front of the other Knights. She doesn't want them to know that Boremont won't help them as part of his promise to her.

Fabious looks at Boremont, his expression full of anger and sadness.

"We may have once been as close as brothers, Fabious; but now we _are_ brothers." Boremont adds, getting a hateful glare from her brother, and then gets the horse to resume the lead of the group. Elizabeth glances up at him with a frown and he simply grins. "I will not hurt him, but I will torture him with stories of our time together. Of our kisses and the very long nights we laid together." He adds and she sighs, shaking her head. She should have expected that. He's going to enjoy pissing off her brother.

The journey is quiet, awkwardly quiet, as Fabious is still confused about his sister who had willingly married his traitorous best friend. She so wanted to tell him the whole story, but she didn't want to turn the Knights on Boremont. The less they know, the better.

Especially Julie.

If he knew, he'd squeal to Leezar that Boremont has gone sweet on her, ruining Leezar's plans. And with that cruel man, not only could he kill Fabious, but he could also kill Boremont for what could be seen as treason.

She couldn't live with that.

Elizabeth twists the gold band on her finger, letting everything sink in. She is really willing to give up the only life she has ever known for Boremont. Then again, maybe her family isn't going to be all that upset.

No, her father is going to be furious, but maybe he could forgive her.

No! What has she done? Why should she feel shame and regret? Why should she feel deserving of her father's forgiveness? He should want _her_ forgiveness! He made her flea the palace to join her brothers, he drove her into the arms of a traitorous Knight!

Well, not exactly, but she's so furious with her father that she could justify that as being an excuse. Boremont probably wouldn't appreciate it though.

"Why so quiet?" He asks her in a whisper. "Do not let your brother upset you." He adds, a hand so casually placed on her thigh that it almost seemed like an honest mistake. Only she knows better, especially when his hand moves to her inner thigh. She places her hand on his and moves his hand away and off her leg.

"Simply because I am your wife does not give you the right to touch me as you desire." She replies in a whisper and hears a soft chuckle. "And I am silent because I have no clue if my father could ever accept our marriage." She adds and sighs, knowing she shouldn't care, but she has never done anything as rebellious as this, even if it gives Fabious the chance to win the battle against Leezar.

"You know he will not. He could disown you, renounce you as his daughter, exile you or possibly have you killed." Boremont replies and she glances up at him over her shoulder with a frown, but his expression is serious. "Your father has grown impatient over the years. He would marry his daughter to someone with a royal title, not knowing if the man will abuse his only daughter, the Queen's last child, a precious gift. You are not a human to him, Elizabeth; you are an object of which he has no use." He adds and it strikes Elizabeth, breaking her heart and pricking her eyes. She isn't upset that Boremont said those words. She cries because it's true, because someone else has seen it and knows she has lived it.

Boremont raises the same thigh he touched earlier, trying to get her to swing her leg over so she could sit sidesaddle like she did before, yelling at him in their argument. This time, it's to console her. She curls up against him, crying softly as he wraps an arm around her, the other holding the reins.

"I am sorry Elizabeth." Is all he can say, but he doesn't need to. She shakes her head and lifts her eyes to him, only to have him wipe her tears, letting go of the reins for a moment.

"Do not be, as I now have someone who will stand by my side against the injustice, someone who will treat me right. And I married him." She replies with a small smile on her face, despite her tears. Boremont's lips twitch into a small smile as he continues to wipe her tears.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Fabious asks, knowing something is going on between her and Boremont. She sighs and Boremont glances over his shoulder.

"She is." He replies sternly.

"I am speaking to my sister." Fabious says, not content that Boremont spoke for her.

"She is not speaking to you." He replies and Fabious makes this gasping sound that reveals his disbelief.

"I do not believe you." He says.

"You have upset her." Boremont replies, shocking her brother.

"What?" He asks, clearly confused. Elizabeth wipes her eyes dry, trying to erase any evidence of hurt and frustration she had.

"Your sister is the most intelligent woman I know and you seem to think she is senseless. I do not know how you can confuse her with Belladonna." Boremont says, even making Elizabeth gasp. He glances down at her and gives her a grin as she frowns with disapproval.

"Keep my lovely Belladonna out of this." Fabious says, angry.

"It surprises me still you would marry a woman you do not know, but I suppose she feeds your ego. You, her mighty hero. I suppose other women got bored of you." Boremont adds and Elizabeth frowns, knowing he is only being cruel to take pleasure in her brother's anger. On the other hand, it's better than him wanting to watch him suffer.

Although this is a different type of suffering. A more acceptable kind, as Fabious will get it over rather quickly.

"Belladonna is my soulmate." Fabious says through clenched teeth.

"As Elizabeth is mine." Boremont adds and she rolls her eyes, getting a little smirk out of him.

"You know nothing of my sister, and yet you say I know nothing of Belladonna!" Fabious replies and Boremont snorts.

"I know your sister far better than you, Fabious. I saw her anguish, saw her desire to be free. I felt that desire to be liberated and I felt her warm body next to mine as she slept in the privacy of our tent, the two of us alone, in the cold dark night. She craved liberation." Boremont adds, infuriating Fabious.

"Must you?" Elizabeth asks and, surprisingly, looks at the both of them. "Enough! The two of you, bickering like children." She adds and Fabious frowns at her.

"You tell me he has not brainwashed you?" He asks and she takes a deep breath.

"You are right, brother. I am a weak willed woman, as women are less intelligent creatures compared to men, so easy to manipulate because God forbid Boremont has some decent qualities." She replies sarcastically, making for some good entertainment for the other Knights as they watch the situation unfold.

"You allowed him to sleep next to you? To touch you?" He asks, horrified.

"He did not touch me!" Elizabeth snaps.

"Although, I woke up to find her on top of me in a rather compromising position." Boremont adds and she glares at him.

"Elizabeth!" Fabious says, the most horrified he's been so far. She looks to her brother, exhausted from this discussion.

"Please keep that in mind brother, because tomorrow night, Boremont and I will be completely submerged in a bed, doing anything but sleeping, being in various positions as I fulfill my desired to be liberated." She says in a sort of mocking tone and Boremont looks back at him with a sinister grin. Fabious is speechless while the other men simply look at Boremont as if wishing they were as lucky as him.

"If you give yourself to him, then you are no sister of mine. I will never want to see you again." Fabious says and she tries to ignore his words. Elizabeth returns to the comfort of Boremont's embrace, ignoring her brother's look of befuddlement and hurtful message. She's enraged and hurt, and somewhat embarrassed that everyone heard her saying she wanted to make love to Boremont all night.

Most of all, he casts her away because of her marriage to Boremont.

"You never cease to amaze me." Boremont says softly as to not be heard by the others.

"You were no help." She replies, avoiding his gaze.

"My goal is to infuriate him and in that regard, I have succeeded." He replies and she remains still and silent. "There is nothing you can say that will change his perspective." He adds, knowing she's really upset.

Elizabeth lifts her eyes to his with a sense of determination.

"There is one thing." She says and as he stares into her eyes, narrowing his gaze on her, he knows exactly of what she's referring to.

"No." He replies flatly.

"He will always see you as a ruthless and unredeemable enemy when you are not. If he knows the truth –" she says, but he repeats his answer, just as flatly.

"No." He pauses. "Your family may never accept us. That is something you must realize, although it hurts you." He says, with a slight pause. "I know it hurts you and I wish it would not, but Fabious is as stubborn as he is egotistical." Boremont adds, his raspy voice as low as a whisper.

Elizabeth remains silent, not that she's disappointing in him, but overall disappointed with the situation.

The sun is higher up in the sky, suggesting it is about noon, nearly mid-day. If Elizabeth looks off into the distance, beyond the rocky valleys and the shoreline that approaches, suggesting the sea is just around the corner, she is certain she can see the peak of a tower.

"We are nearly there." Boremont says softly, as if he knows that's what she's trying to figure out. She looks away and tries not to be weighed down by guilt that just began to creep over her shoulders. Fabious makes it sound as if she joined in the betrayal. He has no idea of her sacrifice. He must have forgotten the day where the betrayal was revealed, how she stayed on that carriage so he could escape. She sacrificed herself, knowing Boremont wouldn't hurt her, knowing Fabious could get to Leezar first. Then, she sacrificed again, marrying Boremont on the promise that he doesn't help Leezar, that if her brother should win, he won't interfere.

She can't tell Fabious now, but it hurts to keep quiet. She wants him to know so he'll stop staring at her like she's an imposter. The way he looks at her is hurtful and no matter how she tries to explain, he judges her. Boremont is right; her family will never accept their marriage. It's not that she thought there was a possibility they would, but maybe she was hoping they would realize this is what she wanted and they'd love her anyway.

The tears threaten to return and she rubs her face, tries to relax the muscles in her face that are fixed into an expression of sadness.

Boremont remains silent, but gently rubs her shoulder, knowing she's still very upset and she rests against him, remaining silent.

It's mid-day and Leezar's palace looks more like a single tower at the edge of a cliff. It's not what Elizabeth expected.

Nor was the personal welcome.

Leezar stands away from the tower and is apparently much bigger that it seemed far away. He watches them, waiting for them. His eyes seem to go from Fabious to her, as if he can't decide who thrills him more. She curls against Boremont and his arm around her tightens, as if saying he won't let anything happen to her.

"It's such a pleasure to have you here, the last nights of your lives." Leezar says and Fabious struggles against his bindings. "So glad you could make it." He adds and Fabious sneers.

"I will cut off your head." He says and a Leezar snickers.

"You could not cut yourself free, thus I think your threat is an empty one." He adds and approaches, locking his gaze on Elizabeth. "And I am very surprised you decided to join your brothers." He says and reaches out to touch her leg. She folds them up and Boremont's horse seems to react to their tension by backing away from Leezar. The man narrows his eyes at Boremont, then arches an eyebrow. "Does someone fancy the Princess?" He asks and then he catches the glistening of Elizabeth's golden ring and he begins to laugh. "Oh, you _married_ her?" He asks, laughing harder, looking at Fabious, laughing so hard he can't breath. "He married your sister." He says and then begins to calm down, wiping away the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "Both your bride and your sister, about to be fucked by men you hate. It must enrage you." He adds and Fabious looks like he's about to explode with rage.

"I can assure you, nothing is going to happen to Belladonna or Elizabeth." He says and then glares at Boremont, then back at Leezar.

"Oh, I doubt that." Leezar says and gestures to the men to bring Fabious into the tower. They untie him from the saddle, but his wrists are still tied. They beat him whenever he moves so they can tie his ankles and carry him in. Elizabeth meets his eyes and she looks away, unable to watch this happen.

Leezar watches them all go in and then looks at Julie who is blindfolded, gagged and tied to the saddle of a horse, forced to walk. His feet reveal he has walked nearly the entire way.

"Why is he like that?" Leezar asks, looking at Boremont with a sinister look in his eyes.

"He slapped Elizabeth and threatened her." Boremont replies with a stern tone and a defiant expression. Leezar looks at him and with a snap of his fingers, everything falls. Julie blocks the sun from his eyes and tries to walk to Leezar, but his feet are obviously in pain.

"Thank you, my Lord." He says and Leezar stands back, as if he doesn't want Julie to touch him.

"Yes, well, rest and gain your strength." He says and Julie enters the tower, leaving Elizabeth and Boremont outside with Leezar. "Why did you marry her?" He asks and the two men stare at each other intensely.

"Consider it my guarantee of loyalty." He replies and for a small moment, Elizabeth begins to panic, fearing that Boremont really has lied to her. However, she knows that's just her brother getting into her head. She knows Boremont is a man of his word and that he's only saying this to Leezar to protect her.

Leezar looks at her, and then grins.

"Poor Princess, how does it feel?" He asks and she's not sure how to respond, but she knows she isn't some damsel in distress, so she narrows her eyes at him. "You could have had me." He adds and she arches an eyebrow, certain on how to answer now.

"I will take Boremont over you without hesitation. At least he is a gentleman even when he is a brute, and he has handsome features." She says and Leezar stares at her, as if he's pleasantly surprised. He looks up at Boremont and grins.

"Take the honeymoon suite tonight." He says and backs away, letting Boremont dismount his horse. He turns and helps Elizabeth off his horse, keeping her close to him as Leezar watches the both of them walk into the tower, and then follows them.

Once inside, there's a staircase going up and a main floor that has a staircase going down. The main floor looks huge, truly like a palace, but only because it's empty. Leezar continues to stare at them, but Boremont ignores him as he leads Elizabeth up the stairs to the second floor which is half the size as the main floor. It's like a visiting room, furniture and carpets. It's strange, like Leezar plans on entertaining people, only he'll never gets guests because everyone will be dead if he succeeds.

At the back wall is a door and Boremont walks to it as Leezar is about to climb the stairs, but watches them until Boremont opens the door and closes it behind him.

They enter a corridor with a staircase leading up.

"He really loves stairs." Elizabeth mumbles. Boremont leads her up the stairs in silence, making her wonder if he really did lie to her.

Theres a hidden third floor in that hidden staircase and there's a door. Boremont opens it and there's a small room that looks comfortable enough. And private. Elizabeth turns to Boremont as he closes the door, and then locks it. He turns to her and there's a small hesitation as she meets his eyes.

What if he lied to her?

"Are you alright?" He asks, closing the gap, his hands on her hips. In that moment, Elizabeth knows he never lied. He never would.

"I did not mean anything I said to Leezar." She says and his lips twitch.

"I know." He replies softly. "You must rest, if you can." He says and looks over her shoulder to the bed in the corner.

"I do not think I can." She says and he meets her eyes, this look of sympathy as her eyes fill with tears. "I do not know what I was thinking. I cannot do this." She says and there's a slight expression of panic in his eyes. "I thought I could stay here with you and forget Fabious after the hurtful things he has said to me. I thought my rage and my broken heart could allow me to be selfish, but after all, he is my brother." She says and Boremont steps back a little, as if wondering if she regrets being with him. She looks at him and tries to say more, but she begins to sob. "It is not fair to you. You made me a promise of which I am most grateful and I love you too much to hurt you like this." She says, closing her eyes and trying to hide her face. She feels his arms around her as he holds her tightly against him, comforting her. "I am so sorry that I cannot be solely with you, my mind free of thought of my brother and Belladonna." She adds, through sobs and feels Boremont rubbing her back, his chin on her head and this deep sigh.

"Rest now, Elizabeth. You haven't slept well these last couple of nights." He says and picks her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed, setting her down gently. She lays still, some tears falling down her cheeks. Boremont pulls a blanket over her as he sits on the edge of the bed. "Nothing will happen until the sky darkens. For now, you need not worry." He says and strokes her head to comfort her.

"I cannot sleep." She replies, a distant gaze in her eyes.

"Then I shall tell you a story of Orion, one of my favourite constellations." He says and begins to tell the story. Elizabeth's eyes feel heavy and sore due to her tears. She closes her eyes to gain relief, but finds that she is indeed exhausted, too tired to not keep her eyes closed, too tired to hear the story.

So she lets herself go, allowing herself at least this selfish need.

Some movement wakes her, makes her open her eyes. She sees Boremont passing the room and she wonders how long she has been asleep. It couldn't have been long because she's in the same position she was in when she fell asleep and her checks are still slightly wet from her tears.

Or she had been crying in her sleep.

Boremont stops, but then unlocks the door, leaving.

Her eyes fight the fatigue and she sits up, rubbing the exhaustion from her face. She has to know where Boremont is going. She gets off the bed, standing somewhat straight and makes her way to the door. She opens it slightly, seeing no one there.

Elizabeth leaves the room and slowly walks down the stairs until she reaches the end, that door that takes her out to the visiting room for guests Leezar will never have.

She opens the door and cautiously looks out, to see that no one is there either.

She steps out and cautiously makes her way across the room to the stairs that will take her down to the main floor. She remembers stairs going down and she suspects maybe that is where Boremont has gone. She suspects her brother is held prisoner there. Perhaps Boremont has gone to speak to Fabious.

She walks down the stairs silently, in case someone is there. The main floor is empty, so she silently walks to the stairs and climbs down, hearing some shackling of chains and Fabious's voice.

"Boremont. Please, we were friends." He says, pleading for someone to let him go.

She climbs down the stairs and stops when she can see her brother chained in this thing that suspends him over a large spike. If he was lowered onto it, it would pierce into him, killing him.

She knew Leezar would want to kill him.

Then, she sees Boremont step in front of her brother, at a safe distance from him.

"We were, but not anymore." He replies, his arms crossed over his chest. "You hurt me when you threw me aside for your brother. I seem to recall you saying you had wished I was your brother long ago." He adds and a Fabious struggles against his prison.

"We were children. Thadeous is my brother and you are the bastard that hurts my sister." He says through clenched teeth. Boremont lets out an angry chuckle.

"Am I now? Is it me that makes her cry herself to sleep because I told her I never want to see her again?" Boremont asks and Fabious is silent. "You hurt her, Fabious. I will have you know your sister has always loved me as I have always loved her. She fought me as much as she could for you. I had intended to marry her against her will, but you must know, Fabious, that she chose me. All I had to do is promise to stay out of this fight between you and Leezar." Boremont says as Fabious is silently listening, no doubt still angry.

"You lie." He says and Boremont's lips twitch into an angry smirk.

"It must be hard to believe that Elizabeth would sacrifice herself for you." Boremont says and Fabious remains silent. "She has only done it twice." He adds and Fabious remains silent, realizing what they have told him is true. "All she wanted was for someone to stop your father from trying to marry her off because she painfully reminded him of the Queen. A woman that intelligent and that beautiful is to be cherished. She does not deserve such mistreatment." Boremont says and Fabious tries to speak, but Boremont won't let him. "You have broken her heart! I have watched her cry herself to sleep. I hope you mean what you have said, because I do not intend to watch you hurt her again." He says and Fabious tries to speak again, but still Boremont won't let him. "And now, I must do this for her." He says and Elizabeth watches with anticipation as…

Boremont reaches into the darkness behind him and pulls out a squirming Julie.

"I've wanted to kill you since you laid a hand on Elizabeth." He says and Julie squeaks with protest, but Boremont takes his small blade and stabs Julie in the chest, then dropping his body onto the ground.

"Boremont." Fabious says and watches as his traitorous servants's body lies still on the ground.

"Leezar is at the top of this tower. Belladonna is bound to his sacrificial stone. His three mothers are there with all the others Knights. There will be no one here to keep an eye on you or stop Thadeous from rescuing you." Boremont says and Fabious stares with confusion. "Pray he has the Blade of Unicorn. If he does not show his face, or does not have the Blade of Unicorn, than pray those shackles come loose if you keep shaking them enough, especially when you twist the chain." Boremont concludes, walking away from Fabious, only to be stop as her brother says his name.

"Boremont. Please. Do you mean what you say about loving my sister?" He asks, his eyes begging for the truth.

"She is why I no longer want to watch you suffer. Elizabeth is an amazing woman, Fabious. She simply deserves better and I intend to make her happy." Boremont says and leaves.

Elizabeth quickly gets up and enters the main floor where it continues to be empty. She hears Boremont walking up the stairs and decides to wait for him.

As he steps onto the floor, he looks up and is surprised to see her. She gives a small smile, rushes to him and throws her arms around him.

"I love you." She says, her voice smooth. She feels his arms go around her, holding her against him.

"You watched?" He asks and she lets out a soft laugh.

"I did." She says and pulls back enough to look into his eyes. "You are everything I ever wanted, Boremont." She says and he stares into her eyes, surprised like he can't believe he's made her so happy. "I do believe this night to be our honeymoon and I do believe I said we would submerge ourselves in bed." She says with a luscious smile on her lips and a flirtatious glimmer in her eyes.

Boremont drops his arms, but takes her hand in his and together they return to their room, hidden away from the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Boremont gives the door a slight shove as they walk in and he locks it as she stands in the centre of the room, watching him remove his armour, this hungry look in his beautiful blue eyes. He pulls her in closer and kisses her with a hungry passion, together making their way to the bed in the corner of the room.

The don't want to break their kiss as they struggle to undress themselves, but in order to slip their shirts over their heads, they have to. It's like they have separation anxiety when they have to break for kiss for a few seconds so he can whip his shirt off and behind him. Elizabeth takes the liberty to feel his solid wall of muscles that is his chest. She can feel Boremont's rapid heart beat, drumming with anticipation, as does hers.

Boremont pulls the string of her corset, loosening it and then letting it slide off her to rest on the ground around her feet, and lifts her shirt over her head, throwing it behind him. He stares down at her chest, his hands on the curve of her waist, as if he wants to fondle her chest but feels it wouldn't be respectable.

Elizabeth unties her bra and lets it fall to the floor, that hungry look in his hands making his hands lose the battle against the temptation of her breasts. He kisses her neck as he grabs her breasts, pushing them up and squeezing them, like a little boy who has discovered a new toy.

Elizabeth smiles and lets out a soft laugh.

She grips the rather low waistband of his trousers and gives them a slight tug, reminding Boremont that they're supposed to be getting naked.

He pulls back, pushing his trousers down and she's about to do the same, but he takes her hands and grins.

"Allow me." He says and first lowers his trousers and his under garment. She grins and allows herself to drop her eyes down to see what she expects to get. She has never seen a man's body fully naked. If all her suitors looked anything like Boremont does now, she might not have said no so quickly.

He takes her trousers and her under garment, slowly pulling it down, staring at every inch of her soft skin.

"Better hurry, Boremont. I am getting rather cold and I think you would prefer my body hot." She says with a hint of flirtation in her voice. He picks her naked self into his arms, kissing her ravenously and drops her down gently onto the bed, climbing over her.

"Are you still cold?" He asks, his raspy voice in a whisper and she moans as he rubs his body gently against hers teasingly. Elizabeth nods her head with a seductive smile on her lips. "Well, let me see what I can do." He says and inserts himself into her, making her gasp with surprise, and then smile with satisfaction. Boremont gives her a little smirk, until she pulls him down for a kiss as he thrusts against her. She opens her legs more, inviting his body to make greater thrusts. Boremont begins to make love to her a little more aggressively, but Elizabeth doesn't care. Sure, it hurts a little, because she's no longer a virgin. It's a raw pleasure she wants to enjoy.

His hands not only go to her breasts, but to her hips and then down to her thigh where he holds onto her leg, giving a harder thrust. Elizabeth groans with pleasure, her hands around his neck, feeling the strong muscles of his shoulders, her nails occasionally digging into his skin as he thrusts hard, making her body shiver with pure bliss.

"Oh, Boremont." She says and arches her back, Boremont hitting this spot that makes her gasp. His lips come down on hers, but they have to take breaths in between, as if they're bodies are getting exhausted. She doesn't believe that is the case. They're simply excited.

Oh yes, they are very excited.

He seems to thrust faster and harder, but not painfully so. She gasps and digs her nails into Boremont's shoulders, smiling and forgetting the world outside of that brick wall and that door.

Every movement Boremont makes against her thrills her, making her feel as liberated as he promised to make her. She regrets nothing in this moment, embracing her life with this glorious man that makes love to her so sweetly.

Then, he begins to slow his fast and hard pace, becoming tender as if he's begin to tire. She doesn't know what she likes best, but as long as he doesn't stop, she is happy. The way he moves, he trusts, touches her skin and kisses her neck… she never wants it to end.

Elizabeth begins to feel this rushing sensation, this excitement like she's never felt before. Boremont grunts softly, as if he's feeling the same way, his mouth on her neck. She can feel his moist breath on her skin. She tightens every muscle of her body, as if trying to preserve this wonderful feeling and then it hits, this enlightening moment that makes her gasps and sigh, just as Boremont grunts and then relaxes. He's nearly breathing hard, looking into her eyes with a small smirk.

"Still cold?" He asks her and she laughs, pulling him down into a passionate kiss, now preserving this blossoming feeling that tingles throughout her body, making her heart feel as light as a kite. She lets go of Boremont and he collapses beside her. She turns her body to face him, closing the distance between them, placing her leg over his. Boremont takes her leg and brings it onto his hip, making her smile with delight, a glimmering in her eyes.

"Beautiful." He says and she sighs with happiness.

"It was." She replies and he grins at her.

"I was talking about you." He says, making her laugh. "But yes, the sex was beautiful." He adds and she brings her lips to his, kissing him softly. She leans back and strokes his cheek tenderly.

"Is this moment all you have waited for?" Elizabeth asks and he smirks.

"You are what I have been waiting for." He replies, stroking her cheek.

"Are you exhausted?" She asks with that seductive glimmer in her eyes that makes him smile.

"Not yet." He replies and he grips her posterior, holding her tightly against him. She laughs and puts a hand to his chest.

"Well, since our honeymoon has just begun, and we should make love until we are exhausted, I have something in mind." She says and he loosens his grip. "Remember that first night, you woke up and I straddled you, mid-way though my escape?" She asks and his eyes regain that hungry glimmer as he turns on his back, taking her with him. All Elizabeth has to do is reposition herself better, guide him up and into her, and she's straddling him, so perfectly blissful.

Boremont places his hands on her legs and up to her hips and she begins to thrust against him. His hands tighten their grip on her hips, pushing her towards him every time she thrusts. Her breasts sway and move and his eyes stare at her body with a burning lust.

"Is this what you had in mind that night?" She asks with a satisfied smirk on her lips as she places her hands on his, tilting her head back, closing her eyes.

"I never imagined you to be like this." He says and she looks down at him, her hair falling in her face as she smiles, thrusting a little hard to make him feel like she had; that feeling that makes you feel so insanely excited.

"A taste for sex?" She asks and thrusts hard, making him grip her hips tighter, pulling her forward and groaning with pleasure. "It surprises even me." She adds and her hands go up her body, up to her breasts. At that moment, Boremont sits ups, much like he did that first night, only this time, his face is in her chest, his lips one breasts and his hand is on the other. "There is another promise you made me that you've kept." She says as Boremont kisses her breast and squeezes the other. She continues to thrust against him, her hands around his shoulders, feeling his muscles, feeling the base of his neck and feeling his short orange hair. "You said you would adore me, worship me. You are. And every night, I want us to be like this, love or lust, whatever this is, I never want it to end." She says and begins to gasp as Boremont hand that was on her breast is now squeezing her butt cheek.

"I promise." Boremont says in between kisses to her breasts and collarbone. Elizabeth lets out a soft sigh as she smiles, knowing she would never get this if she had obeyed her father and married one of those Princes. No one could love her as strongly as Boremont.

Elizabeth doesn't feel that electrifying sensation yet, and she hopes it doesn't come for another while. She wants to continue having sex with Boremont. She thrusts, collapsing against Boremont, her body feeling tired despite her sex drive. Boremont wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck and shoulder.

At that moment, she feels the rushing sensation that suggests she will hit her climax and her body will pulsate with pleasure. And it does. She gasps with satisfaction, collapsing against Boremont and he falls back on the bed, taking her with him. They breathe hard, but satisfied.

"If we make love every night, I might have to train myself, to be fit for sex with you." He says and she laughs, closing her eyes and picturing this to be the perfect way to fall asleep.

"Well, perhaps every other night." She says and pays attention to his breathing, as it lifts her up and brings her back down. It's a peaceful rhythm to sleep to.

"We should rest now." He says, his voice revealing that he too could fall asleep with her on his body. Elizabeth wants to answer, but she feels too tired to respond. She drift off to sleep, it knows Boremont is too as his breathing is so relaxed.

Elizabeth opens her eyes, having been woken up by this loud bang. She lifts her head, surprised she actually got a deep and restful sleep. It was probably short, but it was great. She looks down and sees Boremont's eyes fluttering open. They hadn't moved at all. She smiles at him, but then hears that loud bang again and it makes the room seem to shake.

"That would be the battle with Leezar." He says and she jolts upright and off Boremont, sitting on the bed, feeling the worry set back in. Boremont places a hand on her back after sitting up to. "We should get dressed." He adds and swings his legs off the bed, going around the small room to collect their clothing. Elizabeth listens and imagines that Thadeous must have rescued Fabious. That, or something entirely is going on up there.

Boremont returns with their clothing and begins getting dressed. Elizabeth slips off the bed, doing the same, listening still to the battle. At least she hopes it's the battle and not Leezar's mating with Belladonna to create a dragon.

"Need help getting dressed?" Boremont asks, teasing her, but also reminding her to hurry. Elizabeth glances over at him and he's all dressed, she's simply missing his armour. She tries for a smile and hurries to get dress, pulling everything on. He steps up and helps with her corset, although she could have done that herself.

Elizabeth jumps like scared prey every time there's noise. Her eyes are wide and Boremont glances at her in between tightening her corset. He notices the worry in her body language.

"We can see if your brothers are fine." He says, offering some reassurance to put her mind at ease. She glances at him, the concern in her eyes.

"It would not be safe." She replies and the way she looks at him, she knows that Boremont knows the concern is for him, as it shows in his facial expression.

"We shall stay well out of sight." He says, but still she doesn't like the idea. "I know you will be at peace if you see your brothers vanquishing Leezar." He adds and she can't deny it. She nods and he gives her a small smile, placing his hand in her back and leading her out of their room.

He opens the door cautiously, looking out first, and then gets her to follow him, closely. He walks down the stairs, down to that door and opens it the same way as the other. Once it's safe, they enter the room, knowing they have to go all the way up to the top.

Blasts from the battle can be heard much better, but it also makes Elizabeth afraid to go up to see it.

"Hurry." Boremont whispers, keeping her close to him as they make their way for the stairs, and jog up the stairs. At this rate, Elizabeth is going to be exhausted before she even reaches mid-way up the tower.

They past the third and fourth floor, ignoring whatever may be on those floors. By the fifth floor, Elizabeth begins to tire. Boremont feels her slowing down, in turn slowing him down. He glances at her, making sure she's alright. She tries to continue, as they past the sixth floor. By the seventh floor, she looks up and dreads the fact they probably aren't even half way up the damn tower.

"At this rate, the battle will be over by the time we reach the top." Elizabeth says, breathing hard. She glances at Boremont, seeing him breath hard too, but way more fit. He could probably jog up to the top while she'd need to take a break on every floor.

There is a large blast, once that makes her jump.

"We are nearly there." He says and encourages her to continue. She ignores the pain in her sides, that burning sensation in her lungs. The blasts do sound louder, suggesting they are very close.

After counting four more floors, they seem to have only two more to go and they reach the top where Leezar was trying to mate with Belladonna under the Twin Moons.

Boremont creeps up the stairs, slowly seeing if they are at a safe distance. He keeps Elizabeth next to her and she sees a large room, the roof opened to reveal the night sky, the Twin Moons completely converged into one, beaming a bright light on a giant crystal that focalizes power on Leezar. He turns to Fabious who holds a shining sword with that looks like bone near the hilt. Thadeous is trying to free Belladonna and Courtney, along with a woman who is very much dressed like Elizabeth. She fights Leezar's mothers quite heroically.

Elizabeth is pleased to know Boremont was right, that her brothers are both together with what she assumes is the Blade of Unicorn. She glances at Boremont and sees him looking around. She follows his gaze and sees the bodies of the Knights Elite. All of them dead.

There is a blast, as the mothers attack Courtney and this woman. Together, they seem to try to coral these women together, making for one target. At the same time, Fabious fights Leezar, keeping his attention from Thadeous. Leezar taunts him, but Fabious raises the sword and then, quickly and shockingly, he stabs Leezar in the chest with the Blade of Unicorn. It's over.

Leezar is dead.

He becomes glittering dust just as his mother are killed, disappearing from sight very much like dust as well.

They're dead. Her brothers have succeeded. Belladonna is safe.

Elizabeth is relieved, but she turns to Boremont and, as happy as she is, beyond belief, dread sets back in. Everything races into her mind; Boremont telling her that her family will never accept their marriage, Fabious saying he never wants to see her again because she chose Boremont, her father angry that she left the kingdom…

Her sacrifice was to give Boremont what he wanted most and that sacrifice meant taking herself away from her family. There is no going back to Mourn, to her brothers, to her father. If she thinks she can go back home and everything will be alright, then she'll be blind to the fact that her family will break her marriage to Boremont, at the cost of her heart.

She can't do that.

"Boremont, we cannot stay." She says and he glances over at her, his eyes distant. "It is not safe for us." She adds and his eyes focus, narrowing on her as if confused. "Let us leave, go somewhere and start a life anew, where you are not a Knight and I am not a Princess. There will never be a future for us in Mourn. We could go back to Moldiss Darton for some days, try to build a life for us. Perhaps we can be simple folk or farmers. Anything, but if we stay here a minute longer, my brothers may not accept our marriage and I will not take the risk of testing our hypothesis." She says, her voice as low as she can make it, as to not be heard in case the tower echoes her words. Boremont's focus sharpens and he glances at her brothers as they seem to let everything sink in, relax and breathe a sigh of relief that they have won after all their hardship.

He glances back at her and his lips twitch.

"You may not see your brothers again." He says, as if in disbelief that she would walk away from her brothers.

"I do no doubt if they find me to be a disgrace. I will not lose you. If I must chose between you and my family, I chose liberation, even if we live as poor as church mice." Elizabeth replies and Boremont gives her a quick, but hard, kiss on her lips. Taking her hand in his and climbing down the stairs as cautiously as they can in order to not be noticed.

Once they reach the main floor, they leave the tower, walking out into the dark night to fetch Boremont's horse. They glance at the horses belonging to the other Knights. It would be best to have two. Boremont unwraps the reins of one horse for her and they quickly mount and escape before her brothers remember that Boremont and her were in the tower, hidden somewhere.

Elizabeth glances back and they gallop away, wondering if her brothers will try to find her, or if they'll simply go back home, forgetting all about their sister who married the traitorous Knight to spite her family. It saddens her, but this is her life and her choice and she'd rather protect it and be wrong about her family then convince herself everything will be fine and lose Boremont.

Losing Boremont would shatter her heart more than losing her family.

She gallops neck to neck with Boremont, making their way for Moldiss Darton, a step taken in her journey of choice and not regretting a single thing.

They arrive in Moldiss Darton by high noon, exhausted and hungry. As Elizabeth predicted, they were as poor as church mice, but she didn't expect it as soon as they arrived in the supposed Sin City of the lands. All Boremont can afford is a room at the Honour Inn, which is a name for an inn that is supposed to sound clever, for a couple of nights as well as the full meals there. After those nights, they'd be out of currency, poor and homeless. A frightening thought when you're accustomed to walking the halls of a palace without a worry, other than who else your father has invited to arrange an marriage.

The owner of the inn is an old woman who is as hard and cold as the large hammer she carries with her. She gives them a room, once Boremont has given nearly half the coins he carried on him, that hasn't seen much cleaning. She sternly tells them they better be in the inn for a meal before she closes the kitchen until night falls, as they have arrived quite late for a noon meal.

Elizabeth and Boremont quickly take her word and sit at a table in the far corner of the inn. She has a large man serving everyone the meals, which is actually bowls of stew. It doesn't look very appetizing as he brings two bowls for Elizabeth and Boremont, but it smells delicious. And beggars can't be choosers. Elizabeth is so hungry she will not complain that her chucks of meat are rather hard to chew.

"I am sorry I cannot provide you a more comfortable life." Boremont says, just touching his stew with his wooden spoon. Come to think of it, as Elizabeth ate, he hadn't eaten yet. He continues to stare at his stew, deep in thought.

"Boremont." She says softly and he meets her eyes, a mixture of sadness and regret, her heart feeling heavy.

"I thought only of us being together, not what a life with me would mean for you." He says and looks around at the inn, and then back at his stew, as if thinking he has nothing to offer her. "I thought selfishly." He concludes and she reaches her hand out to touch his arm.

"You think it has not crossed my mind, surrendering my life at the palace?" She asks, dropping her voice to a whisper, not wanting everyone to hear. He continues to look down at his stew, pushing some meat and potatoes to uncover the only carrot he has in his bowl. "If a life of riches means a life without you, I gladly surrender it." She adds and he looks at her as if she's being foolish, as if he predicts she'll soon regret her decision. "Perhaps we could find work here, earn enough money to give ourselves a decent life." She adds and he seems doubtful, but nods. "Riches cannot buy happiness, Boremont." She says and he looks back up at her, his expression difficult to read. "Tomorrow we can find odd jobs." She says and they eat in silence.

Elizabeth knows there's very little she can say to offer him some peace of mind.

Once they're done eating, they notice that people have to bring their bowls to the counter and their server takes them from there to be washed. Boremont gets up without a word and takes both their bowls, doing the same. She watches him and feels saddened that he carries this sense of guilt. She made the choice, she was aware of what it meant.

He comes back and sits, still in silence.

"I would like a small house near a river, where mountains stand tall in the background and a forest surrounds our home like a fortress." Elizabeth says and Boremont looks at her, just staring with this curiosity in his eyes. "A quiet and peaceful life, living off the land. I could learn." She adds and his lips twitch, as if he'd like to grin, but his heart weighs down the effort. She tries to lighten his mood, but begins to doubt herself.

"I suppose I could as well." He adds and they remain silent, but she begins to see a shift in his body language. "I saw a blacksmith nearby. I could probably learn." He adds and she smiles as he begins to think positively.

"We have the freedom to be who we want to be. Remember? Not a Knight and not a Princess." Elizabeth says, giving him a bright smile. His lips twitch again, but this time he does try for a smile.

"It's all we've ever known." He says and her smile becomes a little sad. She can feel it involuntarily taking place on her face, but it doesn't affect the expression in his eyes. "And as great as it is to become someone else, it will never change for us." He adds and she nods, knowing that you can't change your blood or your past. Once a Princess, always a Princess. Once a Knight, always known for being a Knight. No matter if they choose a simple life, they can't simply become two new people, detached from their previous lives.

They remain silent, until Boremont gets up and extends his arm out, inviting her to walk with him. She gets up and he places his arm in her back, making their way to their paid room. Elizabeth glances up at him, seeing the fatigue a bit more clearly. Maybe that's why he was so down and silent; the fatigue was draining his strength and his confidence.

Once they're in their room, Boremont closes the door and slides that wood beam into the lock, as no one can enter from the outside. It's sort of a primitive lock, but it does the job.

Boremont removes his shirt and boots, leaving his trousers that sit just on his hips, making them quite low for the average trousers. And his chest, so muscular. He collapses onto the bed, the exhaustion revealing itself.

Elizabeth removes everything, but keeps on her undergarments, lying on the bed next to him, on her side, smiling at him as his eyes can't stay open.

"I never knew you were this exhausted." She says softly and he opens his eyes, softly nodding. "My poor husband." She says and curls up next to him, stroking his chest, watching as he tries to remain awake as rubbing his chest seems to put him in a doozy trance. "Sleep well. You are going to need your strength in the morning." She concludes and he drifts off to sleep.

It doesn't take long before Boremont is asleep and Elizabeth closes her eyes, curled up next to him and drifting off to sleep as well.

Elizabeth opens her eyes, hearing a knock on their door.

"Breakfast will be served." Says the old woman. Elizabeth slowly lifts her head and sits up, looking down at Boremont. He said he's a light sleeper, but as she slips off the bed, he doesn't stir. He's in such a deep sleep she could probably leave the room after some noise of getting dressed and he wouldn't wake up.

Elizabeth picks up her clothes and gets dressed, checking Boremont to see he sleeps still, not moving an inch. Once she has on her clothes, she opens the door and walks out to hear silence. She enters the inn and sees all the tables and chair are empty.

"We actually have a guest for breakfast." Says the old woman. Elizabeth turns and sees her by the counter with that big guy. She smiles at them, watching how the old woman taps her server and he goes into the kitchen. "Where is that man you are with?" She asks.

"My husband is sleeping." Elizabeth says and the old woman nods.

"Make it two, Earl!" She shouts and Elizabeth smiles at her, approaching the counter.

"I am Elizabeth." She says, introducing herself. The old woman looks her up and down, as if suspicious.

"What is a woman like you doing in Moldiss Darton?" She asks and Elizabeth grins, not able to think of a deceitful response, so she tries something bold.

"If you must know, I am a Princess who has escaped to marry the Knight with whom I fell in love, as it is quite forbidden and scandalous." She replies and the old woman makes this snort.

"Fine, do not tell me." She replies, not believing Elizabeth's somewhat truthful story. She looks towards the kitchen, as if wondering why Earl is taking so long.

"You own this inn yourself or with Earl?" Elizabeth asks and she looks back at her with a slight scowl.

"Myself. I am Grace." She adds and Elizabeth smiles at her, despite the fact the she might be a bitter old woman.

"It is a lovely place you have, Grace. I wanted to thank you for last night. Your stew is magnificent." She says and the scowl on Grace's face deepens with suspicion.

"Why are you so kind? No one is ever kind." She says and it should make the woman happy, not suspicious. Moldiss Darton must be like Hell if Grace doesn't expect kindness or decent people.

"Sometimes those who deserve kindness the most are those that are always treated like slaves." Elizabeth replies and Grace's face slowly softens and then she gives a slight nod. It's the truth. She thinks of all the Knights, of Courtney and even of Julie, who were treated like servants and not given much respect and dignity, especially from her family. Out of the entire family, Fabious did the best; he cared very much about his friends, the Knights Elite, but it's not the same as respect.

"Moldiss Darton can use more people like you." Grace says and Earl comes up with two bowls of what seems like porridge. Grace watches as Elizabeth takes both and her lips even twitch when Elizabeth gives her a smile.

"Thank you and good morning." She says and walked back to her room where she doesn't expect Boremont to be awake. She pushes the door open with her foot and walks in to find him still asleep, as if he hasn't moved.

She places the bowls on the dresser by the door so she can closed the door and lock it. It actually takes some effort and some strength, but she succeeds. She takes the bowls of porridge and walks across the tiny floor to the bed, sitting down gently. She places the bowl closer so Boremont can smell it and awake peacefully.

The smell doesn't seem to wake him up. She'll have to call him out of his sleep.

"Boremont." She says softly and he doesn't move. "Boremont, I have some porridge." She adds and sees his hand twitch a bit. "Are you not a little hungry?" She asks, seeing him move a little, begin to stir. "My Darling husband!" she says, with a light singsong voice.

His eyes begin to flutter open, but it's like he'd rather stay asleep. She sticks the bowl of porridge a little closer and his eyes flutter again, but this time he has them open and he sighs, then rubs his face.

"Ah, my husband is finally awake." She says and he lowers his hands, staring at her with a slight brow of confusion. "For a light sleeper, you were dead to the world." She adds with a smile, raising the bowl a little so he'd put his attention on it. "Breakfast is waiting." She concludes and he sits up, putting his back to the wall. She sits beside him and hands him his bowl.

"How long were you awake?" He asks, still a little sleepy.

"Not very long. Grace knocked at our door, announced breakfast. I got dressed, went out, spoke with her, got breakfast and then woke you up." Elizabeth says and he looks over at her, as if surprised, but more hungry than surprised. They eat their porridge in a comfortable silence. Their bowls quickly vanished, but it was filling. Elizabeth couldn't eat another bowl if she wanted to and Boremont just seemed tired again.

"I suppose we should walk around Moldiss Darton, see if there is any work." He says and she's like to tell him to relax, sleep. They deserve to rest after everything they've been through, or that they can even make a little love to each other since he was too exhausted last night. However, she knows that those with businesses are up early, like Grace, and would probably hire those that are too.

"Should we split up?" She asks and he seems a little concerned, but knows if she's to find work as well, she can't be with him all day. He nods, but then searches the room for something. Once he spots it, he slides off the bed, placing his bowl on the small night table and picks up his small blade that somehow got on the floor.

"Here, keep this with you." He says, returning to sit on the edge of the bed, giving the knife to her. Elizabeth takes it and hides in under her corset like she had done before. "I am amazed it does not stab you." He adds and she smiles innocently.

"Shall we go?" She asks, a little excited to venture around Moldiss Darton. If all the lunatics are passed out drunk or sleeping, then maybe she will be able to see the city as it ought to be; pretty decent, or at least as she imagines it.

Boremont gives her a slight grin and together they walk out of their room with their empty bowls. They leave it at the counter and smile at Earl washing the tables before they head out.

They stand out of the inn for a moment, looking around. It would appear not many are awake, at least from what they can see on the streets.

"We shall meet back here by noon?" Boremont asks and she nods. He nods, but remains still as if hesitant to leave her.

"Shall we leave the horses?" Elizabeth asks and he glances at their horses, hesitating.

"Take mine." He says and walks over to it, stroking its face. "Keep her safe." He mumbles as he unties the reins from the post. He gets to horse to follow him and hands her the reins.

"Keep me safe?" She asks and he looks at her with a difficult expression to read. "Unbelievable." She adds and mounts his horse, giving it a pat on its neck.

"Please, be safe." Boremont tells her and she blows him a kiss.

"The same goes for you." She adds and they go their own way, knowing that jobs for women weren't nearby the jobs for men. It never is in any town or city. It's actually ridiculous.

Elizabeth returns to the inn by high noon, quite satisfied with her morning in Moldiss Darton. It really is different than the city she has seen at night. She can't wait to tell Boremont about her morning and see how it went for him. She hopes he had good luck because last night he seemed upset and hopefully something this morning gives him peace of mind.

She returns Boremont's horse to the post, tying the reins around it tightly, giving it a pat on the neck. She walks into the inn, seeing some men at the tables, looking at her with interest and some slight confusion.

Elizabeth sits at a table and Grace walks over to her, making everyone look at them.

"You think it is a good idea to sit in here without your husband?" She asks and Elizabeth smiles, taking her knife from under her corset, playing with it.

"I shall be fine. My husband will be in soon." She replies and smiles as the old woman's lips twitch.

"As long as the blood does not soak into my wood." Grace says, walking away, making everyone stare at Elizabeth with a mixture of concern.

Earl serves her with two bowls of stew, one for Boremont whenever he arrives. She smiles and thanks him, unsure if she should wait for Boremont. The door opens and she glances over her shoulder, certain she recognizes that walk.

"I thought you would get here first." Boremont says, coming around and sitting across from her. All the other men stop staring as Boremont sits. It also helps that he glares at them a little, as if warning them to avert their eyes or he'll do it for them.

"How was your morning?" She asks, beginning to eat her stew, which is rather quite delicious.

"I did not find much, but did find someone willing to teach me to be a blacksmith." He replies and explains to her how the man is the only blacksmith in the area, but wouldn't mind training someone with experience with a sword. The man knew because when Boremont picked up a sword, he did so in a manner that revealed prior knowledge. That, and the man was looking for some help in finishing some tasks.

Boremont didn't get paid for his training, but if he does help the man, he will get a cut of the profits. Elizabeth is nonetheless proud of him as he seems to have found his confidence again.

"You?" He asks, getting into his stew. Elizabeth smiles and pulls out some coins from inside of her shirt, in between her breasts. She places them on the table and Boremont picks them up with surprise, but then grins as they're warm.

"I went quite a while without any success, until I found some women looking at dresses, complaining that it isn't revealing enough for their customers. I stopped, showed them a few tips and the store owner made some money, so asked if I could continue drawing women's attention to these tips. She ended up selling ten dresses, thus she gave me a small cut and asked that I return after my noon meal." She says and Boremont gives her a small smile, like he's surprised, but glad.

"Any trouble?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"Everything was fine. I plan to convince her to let me try out the dresses, showing the women how these dresses are a must, thus I will be paid more." Elizabeth adds and Boremont smirks, digging into his stew.

"I hope you succeed." He says and she smiles at him.

"We will." She replies, seeing that bit of guilt from the previous night lingers still on Boremont's mind. They finish their stew silently, but determined to make a life for themselves. They know it's going to be hard, but they're ambitious to get a fresh start for themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

They had gone back to work after their noon meal. Boremont continued learning from the blacksmith and Elizabeth convinced the store owner, Melinda, to let her try on the dresses. With the afternoon beginning, the activity in Moldiss Darton increased and it would continue well into the night.

Elizabeth stands by the store, wearing a red dress, its material light and wrapped around her bodice. It was a dress that caught everyone's attention as well as her smile, inviting them in to see the dresses for themselves.

The first woman of the night walks past with her customer, but his eyes linger on Elizabeth, so much he leaves her to touch the red dress. Elizabeth slaps his hand away with a sinister grin.

"If you find this dress to be seductive, buy one for your lady." She says and invites the woman in, despite her foul mood at losing her customer.

"I pay her for sex, not for a dress." He says, put off.

"That nearly rhymes." Elizabeth replies with a smirk. "Trust me, sex will be mind blowing with a dress like mine." She adds and he stares at the woman, as if considering it. She glares and walks into the store, as if to show him how beautiful she is.

Elizabeth walks in with her, showing her some dresses, but suggesting the ones with the flare that will be sure to catch her customer's attention.

Melinda just watches, as if amazed Elizabeth can convince anyone to buy a dress because the colour brings out their eyes more, or it looks good with their colour of skin or hair.

As always, by the time that woman walks out, her customer has his hands all over her. He doesn't care how much he pays for the dress, like he can't wait to have intercourse. Elizabeth watches them leave, that woman feeling confident as the man is eating out of the palm of her hand.

"I might have to pay you more." Melinda says and Elizabeth smiles at her.

"I could fix your hair." She says and the store owner narrows her eyes at her. Melinda has grey frizzy hair. She has dull brown eyes and she looks tired most of the time. Her dress come from all over the world, a large collection she has as each winter she goes to collect them and then sell them. This year, she decided to sell in Moldiss Darton. If she lets Elizabeth fix her hair and put a bit of beauty powder, she would look as beautiful as she did younger, no doubt.

"I am not a customer." Melinda says, but Elizabeth approaches and takes a jewelled flower from Melinda's basket of accessories.

"You sell these beautiful things, but you do not show their beauty or your own. You hire me to do it. Why? Simply because I am young?" Elizabeth asks and Melinda glares. "Every woman is beautiful, whether she needs these dresses or not. Men need to be reminded that beauty is not simply youth, but experience." She adds and Melinda looks at her with curiosity.

"My hair cannot be fixed." She says, as if she likes the idea, but doesn't believe it in.

"I would not change it, simply do something new." Elizabeth says and takes a few jewelled flowers and takes Melinda's hair, gathering it, twisting it and pinning it up with the flowers. She takes some beauty powder and highlights Melinda's eyes that become soulful.

She does nothing more and brings Melinda to a mirror where she seems surprised at her reflection.

"Beauty is redefined." She says and more women enter, seeing Melinda and they complement her. They know her and they are so impressed, they ask Elizabeth to do the same. Within that small amount of time, nearly every woman in Moldiss Darton looks amazing. The men no longer grab at them, but gawk at them like walking jewels. Elizabeth stands by the store with Melinda, proud of her accomplishment.

"Winter seems far away, but I always prepare myself before the end of summer." Melinda says, looking at the street of women walking with confidence. "I stay another few days and I make my leave." She adds and Elizabeth nods her head.

"I hope to stay longer here and see that your last days are fruitful." She says and Melinda smiles at her.

"They already are. I have not made so much money as I have now. I have long forgotten how it feels to be beautiful, how my customers feel when they feel beautiful." She says and hands Elizabeth more coins then she did at the end of the morning. "Continue working with me as long as you can." She says and Elizabeth smiles, knowing that this money alone can pay for another day at the inn.

Elizabeth rides Boremont's horse back to the inn, wearing her trousers, shirt and corset, still concealing her knife. She sees Boremont approaching the inn, smiling at her.

"Based on your smile, I would say you had a good day." He says, helping to tie the reins around the post while she dismounts.

"I did." She replies and as he turns around, pulls her in for a small kiss that tells her how much he missed her. She pulls back and grins. "Based on that kiss, I would say you had a good day as well." She says and he gives her a small smile.

"I got paid for fixing the hooves of a horse." He says and she smiles brightly, knowing all along he would be successful. "It was satisfying work. I was so accustomed to following orders and doing almost nothing." He adds and she kisses him to demonstrate how proud she is of his success for the day.

They walk into the inn together, seeing that supper just began as Earl passes out, yet again, bowls of stew. Some people complain that they just ate that, but Earl reminds them that if Grace hears that, they can eat the dirt just out of her door.

Elizabeth doesn't doubt it. Grace might be old, but she's tough and she quite admires the woman for her attitude.

They sit at a table and Earl brings them two bowls.

"Thank you, Earl." Elizabeth says and receives a twitch of a smile just before he leaves. Boremont stares at her with a slight smirk, making her laugh. "What?" She asks.

"I never thought you would settle in so well in Moldiss Darton." He says and stares at her smile. "Tell me about your day." He says and she tells him about all the women she got to buy Melinda's dresses, all the women she got to style and how they were all happy, especially Melinda.

"If we can stay a few more days, we can earn some money." Elizabeth says, but Boremont seems a little concern, although he's trying to hide it, not wanting to insult her efforts. "You are worried we will spend everything we earn, not really going anywhere." She adds and he nods his head with his lips in a thin line, revealing he didn't want to say it.

Elizabeth pulls out the coins Melinda gave her and he counts them, looking at her with some surprise.

"Is that not enough for another night here, at the inn?" She asks and he nods his head, giving her a slight smile. "We can save the money you earn and we might save enough for the next few days to have enough to start our life wherever we want to go." She says and his smile turns into a grin.

"You are so much more clever than you are given credit for." He says and she places her hand on his with a smile.

"So are you." She says and they quietly eat supper together, relieved to see that things are beginning to work out well for them.

Earl comes to get their bowls when they're done and then Grace walks up to them with a slight sour look on her face, this piercing expression in her eyes.

"Second night tonight." She says and Boremont takes the coins Elizabeth had earned and hands them to Grace.

"A third night, please." He says and she counts the coins, satisfied, and nods at them.

"I like when people pay ahead." She says and walks off, back into the kitchen. Elizabeth smiles at Boremont and they decide to relax for the rest of the evening, as Moldiss Darton becomes the city of legend at night.

Elizabeth lays her head on Boremont's bare chest, satisfied that they were finally able to have a night where they weren't too exhausted or worried to make love. It was amazing and it makes them feel like they will be together forever, no matter what happens.

"Do you miss Mourn?" Boremont asks her, his arm around her, resting in the curve of her waist as his other arm is under his head. Elizabeth glances up at him, wondering if he's asking because he thinks she misses her family or if he's missing his life as a Knight. He mentioned a while back that he didn't do much, life seemed simple as a Knight in the Kingdom. Maybe he misses not having to worry about working and paying, barely making a profit to live on.

"It depends." She replies and she listens to his heartbeat as she continues. "I miss the simplicity, although I now realize that to be quite a bore. I miss the people that do not look at me and wonder if I am a woman who offers herself as a service. I miss not having a home of my own, although I know we will one day." She adds and feels the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and his breathing.

"I do as well." He replies, but she senses there's more he isn't telling her.

"Are you regretting all of this?" She asks and he lifts his head. She meets his eyes and he seems slightly horrified.

"No, never." He quickly replies and she gives him a slight smile. "I mean only that neither of us knows what it is to work in order to live." He adds and her smile remains.

"We are doing quite well, I think." She says and his lips twitch, as if trying to smile, but something holds him back. "No one said it would be easy." She adds and then he gives her a slight smile.

"I love you immensely." He says and she pushes herself up to kiss him, a passionate kiss that makes her wonder if they have enough energy to make love again.

The next day, Elizabeth and Boremont continued working and meeting back at the inn for their meals. They'd talk about their morning and then their day, sitting down for supper. He was working more as an apprentice to the blacksmith Telvar, and she was helping Melinda selling more dresses by wearing what there was to sell. They had made more money, able to give Grace enough for a fourth night, seeing as how she liked being paid a day in advance.

They were able to see what happens when someone does pay Grace; she gets Earl to throw him out.

The guy, evidently angry, tries to attack Earl and Grace, but Boremont and Elizabeth stand, throwing the man off guard. Then, to his surprise, everyone else stands.

"You better get out now." Grace tells him as Earl balls his hands into fists. The man looks at Elizabeth and Boremont, then leaves the inn, cursing outside, then his voice fades as he walks away. "I like to be paid, people." Grace says and returns to the kitchen, everyone returning to their seats.

Boremont and Elizabeth exchange glances, both wanting to relax in their room for the evening. He extends his hand and she takes it with a slight smile.

As they make their way to the rooms in the back, Elizabeth notices a group of men staring at her, unnervingly. She narrows her eyes at them.

"Is there a problem?" She asks them and Boremont stops, immediately putting a protective arm around her, glaring at the men.

"There is about to be one of you do not stop staring at my wife." Boremont says and one of the men stand, raising his hands as if to surrender.

"We do not wish to offend." He says and some of the men move down the bench, freeing two chairs. "Please, join us." He says and gestures to the chairs that are apparently for Elizabeth and Boremont.

"Why?" Boremont asks them.

"We would like to make your acquaintances." He says and looks at Elizabeth in particular. "My Lady." He adds and they both stare at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern. Boremont places himself mostly in front of her, making the men smile. "When we saw you a moment ago, we were certain you are the Princess of Mourn, the Princess Elizabeth." He adds and Boremont's jaw clenches, this intense stare in his eyes.

"You think you would earn money by bringing me to Mourn?" Elizabeth asks and the man looks at her with confusion. "The last group of men that thought that were beaten. Badly." She adds, her tone of voice suggesting she was as guarded as Boremont.

"No, we do not intend to do such a thing. We were simply curious to know if it is really you." He says and when they say nothing, he nods and sits down. "We have heard the Princess escaped the palace. The King suspects she has gone with her brothers on a quest." He says and Boremont begins to move away from them, when he gets up, putting his hands up once again. "Please, we would be honoured if you would sit with us for a moment." He says and watches as Boremont and Elizabeth exchange glances.

"Why?" Boremont finally asks, curious to know why they are so interested.

"We have heard of the strange occurrence that took place some nights ago, that it was Prince Fabious and Prince Thadeous that have stopped an evil wizard by the name of Leezar." He replies, not helping to convince Boremont that they should stay. "And you have just said that the Princess if your wife, thus picking our interest." He concludes and Elizabeth steps aside a little.

"You wish to hear our story, is that it?" She asks and the men nod their heads.

"If you are willing." The leader of the group asks, since he has been the one talking the whole time.

"No." Boremont quickly replies.

"We will keep quiet, my Lady." The man says and the others nod their heads, to reassure Elizabeth that they don't mean any harm. Although, she finds it strange that they want to hear all about the moment she left the palace to this very moment.

The men take their hesitance as a sign that they aren't completely ready to trust them.

"Please." The man says and Elizabeth places her hand on Boremont's arm. She takes a seat and Boremont remains standing beside her for a moment, but then sits next to her, his eyes suspiciously on the men.

"First, who are you?" She asks the men.

"I am Galhagar." Says the man that spoke the whole time. "These are my comrades." He says and they introduce themselves.

"That's nice and all, but it does not answer my question." Elizabeth says and Galhagar grins.

"We are men for hire." He replies and she scrunched her face with confusion, until Boremont leans into her.

"Hired to do malicious things." He whispers and her eyes widen. Boremont's body language hints that he's ready to get up and protect her, but Galhagar raises a hand, as if to stop them in their thoughts.

"Hired to steal, mostly these days. In the past, when we were young and naive, we killed for money, but we learnt that money is tainted." He says and Elizabeth doesn't look impressed.

"Money earned doing whatever you do is tainted." She says and he nods.

"Which is why we wish to find a new line of work." He says and she frowns at them.

"Such as?" She asks with suspicion.

"We continue to look." Galhagar replies and stares as Boremont and Elizabeth watch them, silently deciding not to trust them. "Perhaps we could help each other." He says and she arches an eyebrow at him.

"How? We pay you for protection? Secrecy?" Elizabeth asks.

"No." Boremont adds and she agrees with him.

"Of course not." Galhagar replies. "We know of a small village a few days from here where an old couple have a farm, no children. They might very well pass down their farm to a young couple, if they work for their keep." He says and Elizabeth looks confused while Boremont doesn't seem to believe them.

"Are you promising us a future out of here?" She asks, doubtful. "And if this happens to be true, are you guaranteeing us of this promise? And if all works out, what do you stand to gain?" She adds and then both her and Boremont stare at them with hard eyes.

"Perhaps work to earn our keep. Get out of our business. Make sure your brothers cannot find you." Galhagar says, rendering Elizabeth speechless, but her eyes reveal her lack of trust.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" She asks and he's quick to deny.

"No, my Lady." He says and they stare at each other, until Boremont raises a good point. "A Princess married to a Knight, staying in Moldiss Darton, I assume your brothers will want to find you." He adds and she stares at him as if to simply intimidate him.

"You wanted us to tell you our story, but it would seem as if you already know a great deal." He says, watching them suspiciously.

"Some, not all." Galhagar corrects and they fall silent. "What happened on the quest?" He asks and the men watch Elizabeth and Boremont as they remain silent.

"We divulge information, risk you knowing the truth, and you promise us a dream?" Boremont asks, his stare intense on Galhagar. "I think not." He adds, his tone of voice warning them.

"No, we promise loyalty." He replies and Elizabeth glances at Boremont, still finding it strange but a little more willing to talk. He glances at her, hesitating, but doesn't bother advising her to do the opposite.

"Why?" She asks and Galhagar smiles.

"Perhaps we want to know the Princess that has broken all expectations of a Princess, who creates her own journey." He says and the men look at her with admiration. Boremont's stare on them relaxes, as if leaving it up to Elizabeth to decide how to handle this.

"Yes, my brothers were on the quest to defeat Leezar, as he had taken back a young woman named Belladonna. Fabious was going to marry her." Elizabeth begins, the men listening attentively. "I slipped out of the palace, determined to join my brothers." She says and one tries to politely interrupt with a question.

"You refused all your suitors?" He asks and she smiles, nodding.

"My escape was not to avoid more suitors, but to be more than a daughter to marry off." She answers, continuing with the story. "My brothers were not certain that having me along was a good idea, but Boremont support me for what I thought was with good intentions." She says and the men seem confused.

"They later discover that the Knights Elite have betrayed them." Boremont says so matter-of-factory that they stare at him, unsure if he's serious.

"My brothers and I escaped, but Boremont was quickly catching up to us." Elizabeth adds, letting them know that what Boremont said was true. "My brothers were not going to get away without something to distract Boremont, thus I allowed him to capture me." She says and Boremont lets out a slight sigh, as if surprised.

"I thought it odd that Fabious did not let you jump first." Boremont says, staring at her with a slight grin.

"Yes, because what the Wise Wizard had told me echoed in my mind." Elizabeth said, not having to repeat it because Boremont was there. He nods his head, knowing that's what it was.

"Is he not that little pervert?" One of the men ask and Elizabeth nods her head.

"He told me that I would sacrifice most of all and I thought that meant that I would allow Boremont to keep me as a captive. So, I was in his possession, until I tried to escape. I ran, he caught up to me, captured me again and told me that I would love him, in the end." Elizabeth says and Boremont smiles, remembering her tripping over the tree root that poked out of the ground, how she played the hurt victim, only to kick him. She was very clever.

"Why?" One of the men ask and Boremont nearly glares at him.

"Because I loved her. Always have. She is the most beautiful and when she would refuse her suitors, I allowed myself to think it was because she wanted me." He says and Elizabeth stares at him, having never heard this before. "When Fabious began treating me like a servant rather than his best friend, I wanted to abandon my role as a Knight. When Fabious chose Thadeous to be his best man at his wedding, I was enraged enough to betray him. And I did." Boremont adds and Elizabeth sees that the anger is still there, maybe not as strongly, but it lingers and she understands completely. "I then decided that the freedom of betraying the kingdom would allow me to be with Elizabeth. Why deny myself of this love for her after what Fabious has done to me. Before the betrayal was revealed, she was falling for me, thus I knew she would regardless of my betrayal." He concludes and they look at her as if surprised.

"You were very confident, but you were worried at a time." Elizabeth says and his lips twitch, telling her she's right. "I did not want to love you, at first, but my heart could not stop loving him." She adds, her hand on Boremont's. "The four days and the four nights getting to Moldiss Darton were difficult, but it helped me decide what I wanted." She says and glances at Boremont with a slight smile.

"Difficult for the both of us." Boremont says. "The third night, I had to clear my mind through a walk, indeed worried and frustrated." He adds and she remembers, listening to him now so she can learn what he was doing while she was planning her escape. "I had to think about what mattered most to me; making Fabious suffer or marrying you in Moldiss Darton. However, I did not know if you would marry me if I had asked." He concludes and the men watch her, wanting to hear what had happened.

She didn't know he was thinking of asking her. If he had, it would have been very difficult for her to answer.

"The Knights were talking about your plans for me once in Moldiss Darton. They frightened me with what they thought you would do, thus explaining why I escaped during the night. And yes, because I wanted you to think of what mattered most to you." She says and it seems like Elizabeth and Boremont are forgetting the fact that these men are listening to them. "I had to warn my brothers, in case the Knights were right." She says and Boremont frowns with confusion. "They thought you would kill my brothers and force me to watch." She says and he stares at her, as if in pain that she would believe that, so she quickly adds to her sentence. "I knew you would never, but struck with uncertainty, I began to fear that I was wrong about everything." She says and he relaxes, happy to hear that she knew he wasn't that kind of man. "Once in Moldiss Darton, I spoke with Thadeous, but you were there just as I found Fabious. I was a little frightened when you dragged me away." Elizabeth says and the men look at Boremont to fill in the rest.

"I thought the only way to marry you was to force you." He says and his lips twitch. "You surprised me with your proposal." He says and they stare at each other, sort of forgetting the men. Elizabeth glances at them.

"I asked that he not intervene if my brothers are going to defeat Leezar, if he promises me that, I would marry him. My heart had decided to love him regardless of what my mind tried to tell me." She says and the men seem surprised, like they never would expect that of a Princess kept captive; fall in love with her captor. "I was surprised that Boremont wanted to marry me. Pleased, actually." She concludes, smiling at him.

"He betrayed your brothers and you loved him still?" One of the men ask, not to be rude, but just to show his surprise. Both Elizabeth and Boremont look at him with a bit of a sharp expression in their eyes.

"Before Leezar took Belladonna, Boremont showed interest in me. When I joined my brothers in the quest, Boremont and I spent much time together. After the betrayal, we spent even more time together. Believe me, it was difficult, but for once, I was going to take what I wanted." She says and the men sort of look at the their table, as if imagining that Elizabeth and Boremont were intimate during that time, which is sort of true, but not to the extent they're probably thinking. "Yes, I loved him still. He was hurt and searching for someone to love him. He wanted me to love him and I wanted to know if he loved me so much that he would be willing to let go of his anger and hurt." She adds and glances at Boremont to see his lips twitch. "He does." She concludes and, once again, they're silent.

"Tell us about Leezar." one of the men ask.

"We had captured Fabious and made our way to Leezar. Once her brother woke up, the news of our wedding caused a drift between brother and sister." Boremont says, surprising Elizabeth that he's a little more talkative with these men. "I had promised Elizabeth that Leezar will not have her, that no man would hurt her." He adds and Elizabeth cuts in to make it a little clearer for the men.

"At the wedding, Leezar wanted Belladonna, but he also wanted me. Since then, Boremont made me an oath to protect me. One of the men had attacked me one night and he beat the man, punished him until we arrived at Leezar's." Elizabeth says, revealing how flattered she is that Boremont was so protective. He glances at her with a slight grin.

"We had spent the night together, letting her brothers defeat Leezar with the Blade of Unicorn." Boremont says and the men pay close attention, obviously wanting to hear the details of the fight. "We watched as Fabious pierced through Leezar with the Blade of Unicorn, as Thadeous had freed Belladonna. We quickly left when they destroyed Leezar." Boremont adds, not going on with the details.

"I was worried. Boremont was certain my family will not accept our marriage and Fabious might be slightly more forgiving, but I will not take the chance." Elizabeth says and the men nod, knowing that after leaving Leezar's palace, they returned to Moldiss Darton, now trying to earn money.

She looks at Galhagar and his men and has a defiant expression in her eyes.

"I would not return to Mourn. My father is no doubt angry and Fabious probably wishes to terminate our marriage, even if Boremont had told him that he truly loves me." She says and the men look at her, yet again with admiration.

"You have my word that we will be loyal friends to you." Galhagar says and the men raise their cups at Elizabeth and Boremont. "To the couple who defy duty and birthright to follow their hearts." He says and Elizabeth glances at Boremont who doesn't seem to trust the men completely, but seems a little more inclined to believe them.

They go to relax in their room, having made some friends. Oddly. They remain silent until they crawl into bed.

"It is quite strange." Boremont says softly to her and she smiles.

"It is, but do you think they are genuine?" Elizabeth asks, curling up to him, her head on his shoulder.

"They seem to admire you very much." He replies, his arm wrapping around her. He traces the knuckles of her fingers of her hand that rests on his chest. "Not surprising." He adds as she presses her face into his neck.

"I would think they admire you as well, Boremont. A man who bravely fought against duty for the woman he loves." She says and she knows he's not certain about it, as he remains silent. "I think they admire how protective you are of me." She adds and he snorts a small laugh.

"Are you certain that is not you?" He asks and she smiles, lifting her head up to kiss his cheek.

"Yes." She replies softly.

"I thought that made me a jealous and possessive man." He says, making her smile. Elizabeth rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I was flattered nonetheless. It was very attractive." She replies and hears Boremont let out this sigh, as if it pleases him to hear that. "I had never been so attracted to someone, someone so strong and brave." She adds and he laughs.

"I say you are stroking my ego." Boremont replies, taking that deep breath that hints that he is ready for sleep.

"A little reminder." She adds and they're both ready to sleep, but those men still bother her. "Do you believe those men want to help us? That there really is a farm that one day could be ours?" Elizabeth asks and listens to his silence, about to check if he's sleeping.

"I do not think they would lie to you, but I would have to see it to believe it." Boremont replies, giving her hand a tender tap, as if telling her to get to sleep.

"I feel the same." She says and allows herself to drift off into sleep.

The next day, Elizabeth and Boremont got up for breakfast and they were joined by Galhagar and his men. They were still friendly and promising. It made for some good company, to be honest.

After eating breakfast with them, they wished Elizabeth and Boremont a good day as well as a promise to see them around.

Eizabeth and Boremont continued working, earning money, only this time their new friends were around. As promised, which was frightening to some degree. Some of the men were nearby to keep an eye on Elizabeth. She found them to be ridiculous, until some drunk men wanted to see what was under her dress. Melinda tried to beat them with a broom, but they pushed her back. Those creeps were dragged away and beaten, surprisingly by Galhagar's men. It seemed obvious at that point that they were simply there to make sure she was safe.

Because they admired her so, from what Boremont had said.

When she got back to the inn for lunch, surprisingly not being followed by her guardians, she learnt that they also made sure Boremont got more work, which meant that he earned more money. Elizabeth was beginning to think these men really meant their loyalty and it still surprised her. It shouldn't have surprised her. She should have realized that this was the beginning of something great, but she was filled with doubt that she could not shake off.

The day continued much like that and at supper, she could see Boremont trusting Galhagar more, which should have been her sign that she could trust him as well. It just seemed a little too good to be true. Especially the dream of having a farm that could well be theirs one day.

Boremont locks the door of their room and looks at Elizabeth, knowing she has been quiet all evening because she's still uncertain of Galhagar and his men. She usually smiles and has an optimistic spirit, but he hasn't seen that nearly all day.

"I simply need a couple more days to learn all there is to be a blacksmith and then we should have well enough money." Boremont says and Elizabeth nods her head

"Melinda will be leaving after tomorrow." She says and Boremont watches her, waiting for her to tell him what she's thinking. "I assume Galhagar will take us to this farm after we are done here." She says and he closes the distance between them, his arms wrapping around her.

"We can see. If there is nothing for us, Galhagar said there is a town nearby the farm where we could build our own home. The town does not seem friendly to strangers, but it desperately needs to grow. They are in need of nearly every profession under the sun." Boremont says and it seems like a bright future for them, but it still sounds too good for Elizabeth to believe. "We need to see for ourselves." He concludes and she agrees to that. "How was your day?" He asks as if to get Elizabeth to relax.

"Making women feel beautiful, making Melinda money, making Galhagar's men compliment the women so they feel beautiful and make Melinda more money." She replies and he stares at her with some concern. "What?" She asks with a frown.

"You do not sound happy." He says and she sighs, resting her head on his shoulder, letting him embrace her. Her way of telling him that she needs his comfort.

"I want a good future for us and I fear that Galhagar might have given us false hope. Everything sounds too good to be true." She says and feels Boremont rubbing her back.

"We shall see." He says and they relax for the night, talking.

Boremont makes it his goal for the night to make her laugh and smile, as he worries about her. He wants to make her happy and he wants to do all that he can to make sure Galhagar's words are true, even if he has to offer all the money they have to buy that dream. For her, he'll do anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Four years later…

She plucks the herbs that grow wildly by the river. She smells the fresh air, closing her eyes and feeling the sun on her face. It's so beautiful out here. She smiles as she feels a breeze brush through her hair, as she hears the water and the song of the birds. She opens her eyes and looks at the river, the water calmly flowing.

Elizabeth hears the rustling of grass, this rhythm that suggests someone is walking out of the forest, towards her. She turns and sees Evan, one of Galhagar's men.

"My apologizes, but a rider approaches over the hill. He has with him two companions that ride behind him, on each side." Evan says and Elizabeth tilts her head, not sure why that's so alarming, until she remembers that Galhagar said that he had heard through some old acquaintances that Prince Fabious searches for his sister. They were certain that he would find them one day. It would seem like that day has arrived.

"Do the others know?" She asks and he shakes his head. "Tell them. If the man is my brother, find out what he wants." She adds and Evan nods his head, running through the forest.

Elizabeth grabs her herbs and makes her way towards the farm as quickly as she can. It helps that she only wears trousers and a good garment entitled a "bra".

She runs down the path in the forest and sees the field of their farm. She sees Galhagar working with two other men. They look up and see her running out of the forest. They drop their tools and run towards.

"What is wrong?" Galhagar asks.

"Evan saw three horsemen approaching over the hill." Elizabeth says and they run with her towards the house where Boremont fixes a chair outside. He looks up, alarmed. "Where are they?" She asks.

"Inside the house." He says and she rushes inside. The men inform Boremont and they quickly go through the plan.

Years before, they had decided that if Fabious should try to find them, Galhagar and his men would stop him and tell him they have never seen the Princess Elizabeth and the Knight Boremont of Mourn, if Fabious should ask.

Elizabeth remains in the house, near the window, listening. Boremont is the last man that will stand between Fabious and her. She hasn't seen her family since the night Leezar was destroyed. In all the years, she hadn't thought of her family because both her and Boremont knew they would never accept their life together, out on the farm, surrounded by retired hired men who work to earn their keep on the farm.

And they aren't sure if her family would accept the newest additions to her little family.

Well, in all honesty, Elizabeth has thought a lot about her family. She misses them, which is natural. It doesn't mean that she's not happy.

She hears a bit of noise in the back room, but it doesn't worry her, not like the noise she hears outside. Elizabeth looks out the window again and sees the horses, the riders, and the men. A man dismounts his horse and Boremont's body language reveals he's in protection mode.

It's indeed Fabious. He's grown a small beard, more like a goatee.

"Boremont, old friend." He says and their farmhands surround Fabious and his two men.

"Is that what I am." Boremont replies and Fabious approaches, but the farmhands shift, suggesting to her brother that that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Where is Elizabeth?" He asks and Boremont crosses his arms over his chest. "Is she in the house?" He asks and he knows no one is going to let him in. "Please. I have come a long way to find my sister. I have waited a long time to see her." He concludes.

"She does not want you here." Boremont adds and Fabious narrows his eyes on him, as if wondering if that's true or just what Boremont is saying.

"I do not believe that." Fabious replies and the farmhands stare on, intimidating the two men with Fabious. "I want to hear what Elizabeth has to say." He adds and Elizabeth sighs, nervous. She knows she has to be the one to send him away.

Elizabeth opens the door and Fabious watches as she emerges from the house.

"Hello, brother." She says and he slowly gives her a smile.

"Hello, Elizabeth." He says softly and he approaches, until he hears a little voice.

"Mother? Father? Nicholas is crying." Says a little girl in a plain pink dress, coming out of the house and taking Elizabeth's hand as she stares at the situation in front of her house. "Mother?" She asks, looking up at Elizabeth.

"Your father will take you into the house and he'll take care of your brother." She says and Boremont walks to the door, picks up the little girl, giving her a kiss on her cheek, and then glares at Fabious before going into the house.

Fabious stares with confusion, although he knows what he just saw.

"That was my daughter, Adeline." Elizabeth says in a disconnected way, as if that is all Fabious is going to know. She approaches, but stays at a distance. "What do you want?" She asks and she gestures to the farmhands to stand down. They relax and most go to resume what they had been doing. They give her a slight nod and she, in return, a small smile.

"I had been trying to find you since we returned home after the quest." Fabious says and she crosses her arms over her chest, not satisfied as it doesn't answer her question. "Do you think I wanted to lose you?" He adds with a bit of confusion.

"I think you wanted me to choose my family over Boremont. I think you were angry at me because you knew I love Boremont too much to leave him, just for our family." Elizabeth says, acting coldly towards him. Fabious can't seem to understand her. "If you think I will do that now, you are gravely mistaken. I will not leave my husband and my children." Elizabeth says and Fabious stares at her for the longest time, but then gives her a small smile.

"I would never ask that of you." he says and approaches. "Perhaps we could go inside to discuss." He adds and she stares at him suspiciously, but then leads him inside of the farmhouse, which seems small, but then you see the large addition in the back.

Elizabeth closes the door after her brother and leads him to the kitchen where only three chairs sit around the table. The fourth is outside, broken. They sit at the table and they can hear Boremont in the back speaking to the children.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" Elizabeth asks, her eyes hard on her brother.

"Firstly, I would like to hear how you have been." Fabious says and she narrows her eyes, making him laugh softly. "I have not seen you in four years, I would like to know as much as you will allow your older brother to know." He says and she remains silent. "I could go first." He says and then quickly adds. "Belladonna and I got married once we got back home, we had our honeymoon. Thadeous met a lovely maiden during the quest and shortly after arriving home, left on a quest with her. It seemed like he had developed a taste for quests. It was not long after our wedding, Belladonna became with child. We have a son that is four years old. His name is Demetrius." He says and her lips twitch with a smile to learn that she is an aunt. "Thadeous does not seem to want a child. Father and I encourage him to ask Isabelle to marry him. They continue having premarital intercourse." Fabious adds and they both smirk.

They fall silent and Elizabeth knows there is something Fabious isn't telling her, but he quickly tries to hide it with a smile.

"Your turn." He says and she smiles.

"Would you like to meet your niece and nephew?" She asks and his smile brightens, like nothing would make him the happier. "Boremont! Could you bring Adeline and Nicholas?" She asks and they listen to the footsteps, the creaking of the floorboards. Boremont comes in carrying a little boy with his hand in his mouth and with the little girl, sheepishly hiding behind her father. Elizabeth invites her daughter to sit on her lap, but she stares suspiciously at the stranger in their house. "Adeline, this is your Uncle Fabious." She says and Fabious smiles at her, but she looks to Boremont who's hard expression softens for his daughter.

"You have never met him, but your Mother had told you stories." Boremont says and Adeline looks back to Fabious.

"The one who killed the cyclops?" She asks and Fabious lets out a soft laugh.

"A most monstrous cyclops." He says and she looks at Elizabeth, still unsure.

"Your Uncle has a boy your age." She says and Adeline looks back at Fabious. "His name is Demetrius." Elizabeth adds and little Nicholas makes a happy cry, smiling at Boremont.

"How old is Nicholas?" Fabious asks, smiling at his nephew.

"Two years." Elizabeth replies and her son looks at her and giggles, making her smile. Fabious looks at his niece and nephew, seeing a little of Elizabeth and Boremont in their children. As he stares at them, he knows they're a happy family.

"Tell me how you have been." He says and she smiles at her brother.

"We returned to Moldiss Darton to stay at the inn and to work, to earn money." Elizabeth begins. "We met some men who were looking for honest work. They recognized us, but swore their loyalty to us." She adds and Fabious seems impressed. "They told us of this farm, of the town nearby." She says and Boremont's lips twitch.

"We were uncertain, Elizabeth most of all." Boremont says, giving her a slight smile, especially as Nicholas leans towards Fabious, curious and smiling. Boremont lets his son slide down onto the table where Fabious picks him up and holds him. Nicholas grabs a lock of his hair and giggles. Fabious makes noises, entrancing his nephew. His niece on the other hand, has no intention of going to her Uncle. She slides off Elizabeth and sits in Boremont's lap, staring at Fabious.

"It took us about four days and three nights to get here. The men proved themselves by helping us. They hunted. They made campsites. They kept us safe and they were truthful about the farm." Elizabeth says, mostly watching her children. "This farm was owned by an elderly couple, Hamis and Gretel. They never had children and did not trust the villagers or newcomers, until I had announced to Boremont that I was with child. After several days, I knew something had changed in me. Gretel liked us. We were a young couple, honest and trustworthy." She says, smiling at Nicholas.

"They liked that we could work for them while they rested their old bones." Boremont says, bouncing Adeline on his knee, making her smile. "I, outside, and you in the kitchen." He adds.

"It pleased Gretel to watch as our pregnancy move along. She was immensely happy to see Adeline born." Elizabeth says and Fabious smiles at her. "Hamis had passed away during the winter. They had discussed it and gave us their last will; the ownership of their farm. Gretel missed him dearly, but seeing a young family grow under the roof of the house in which she shared with her husband for nearly fifty years made her happy. It made her happier to be considered family." She adds and her eyes seem slightly sad. "Gretel passed away a couple of months later." She concludes, looking at her daughter.

"The men work on our farm, friends from Moldiss Darton. They are a part of our family. We are happy here." Boremont says, looking at Fabious, all kindness out of his eyes.

"That is how we have been. Now, the real reason why you are here." Elizabeth says, nearly the same expression in her eyes as Boremont. Fabious looks at them and then at his niece and nephew.

"Father misses you terribly." Fabious says and when he looks at his sister, her expression remains the same. "He was heartbroken when you did not return with us after the quest." He adds and she doesn't seem to believe him.

"Last I heard, Father was enraged with me." Elizabeth replies and he nods slowly.

"He was, but he cares not that had you left to join us. He cares only that you come back home." Fabious says and she snorts.

"This is my home." She replies and he nods, realizing his choice of words didn't help.

"My apologies. I know. I meant that Father would like to see you." Fabious says and Elizabeth glances at Boremont. "It has been four years. He eats very little. He speaks very little. He asks a lot about you. He sleeps poorly." Fabious says, getting her attention. "I have taken over Mourn until he gets better, but he will not get better without seeing you." He concludes and watches as Elizabeth looks at her children. "I had explained to Father that you had grown close to Boremont, that you had gotten married in Moldiss Darton." Fabious says, getting the both of them to stare at him with hard eyes. "I left out everything else." He says, not wanting to say in front of the children that their father had betrayed him. "At first, Father was enraged, but after a year, he wanted only that you return to Mourn." He concludes and the small room falls silent, except for Nicholas making slight sounds.

"A year." Elizabeth says and Fabious knows what she wants to hear in order to convince her to see their father.

"I've also told Father that you wanted to choose your own groom and he has come to accept your marriage to Boremont. Believe me, Elizabeth. He wishes to see you and give you his blessings." Fabious adds, although he's not sure his sister believes him. Boremont, on the other hand, remains difficult to read with his hard expression.

"He should want my forgiveness." She says and Fabious looks at her as if he doesn't understand. "I do not need his blessing as much as he needs my forgiveness. That is the only way he will see me; acknowledge that he has treated me lesser than my brothers." Elizabeth adds and Fabious continues to stare at her as if in disbelief that his sister is still resentful after four years. Of course he wouldn't understand, he never knew what it was to be treated so unjustly, like you didn't have any basic human rights.

"You know not how he suffers." Fabious says and she snorts, glaring at him as she places her fists on the table, leaning forward.

"You have forgotten how I suffered." She replies and Nicholas looks at her, his eyes sad, and his lips begin to quiver as he knows his mother is upset. Elizabeth gets up and takes her son from her brother's arms, comforting her child.

"You married the man of your choice." Fabious says and she turns her back to her brother, wanting to ignore him. She didn't exactly choose to marry Boremont. He brought her into a chapel and she married him, but yes, if he would have asked her to marry him, she would have said yes. Ergo, she marries the man of her choice. "You suffer no longer." Her brother adds.

"It is time for you to leave." Boremont says and Nicholas lets out little cries, as if to say he's upset. Adeline remains quiet, but as Elizabeth glances at her daughter, sees that she looks up at Boremont, a little frightened.

"Our father could die, Elizabeth. Would you want to live knowing his last wish was to see you and you denied him of that?" Fabious says, ignoring Boremont. Adeline begins to cry. Boremont picks her up and stands up. Elizabeth walks over to them and comforts her daughter, although everyone is upset and there is nothing she can say to ease the situation.

However, she turns to Fabious, her eyes cold.

"I know that if I see father, he will demand that I change my life to please him. I know he would say that a Princess is not fit to milk a cow, to pick wild herbs or to make clothing for her children. I quite like my life here, Fabious. It is not my fault father no longer likes his in that large empty palace of his." Elizabeth sneers while rubbing the back of her son. "If you would like to see your niece and nephew again, I suggest you pass on the message to our father: he is to ask for my forgiveness or I might as well be dead to him if that means I am left alone." She concludes and at that moment, the door opens. Galhagar and some men await Fabious to exit the house. Obviously, they had been outside of the house, making sure they were alright.

Fabious gets up and leaves the house, but not before glancing back at Elizabeth with disappointment.

The next day, everyone tries to brush off Fabious' visit as they start out their morning feeding the cow, the chickens and working the fields. Elizabeth hadn't said much after he had left. It was clear that his visit bothered her, that the things he had said weighted heavily on her mind.

After he left, she comforted her children, cooked for everyone while saying very little, worked in the house, continuing her silence. When she placed the children to bed along with Boremont, she comforted Adeline and Nicholas again before crawling into bed with Boremont, needing to be embraced.

Boremont walks into the small kitchen to see Elizabeth siting at the table, as if mentally reliving the conversation with her brother that took place at the same table just the previous day.

He sits down, her eyes meeting his. She tries for a smile and he places a hand on hers.

"Perhaps you should go see your father." He says and she frowns at him, snapping out of her daze.

"Are you mad? This coming from the man who wanted to get away from Mourn and you encourage me to go see my father. The man that had anger towards my family?" She says and the corner of his lips twitch.

"I could see yesterday that you held onto still to some anger." He adds and she nearly snorts at him, taking her hands out from under his.

"You did not seem happy to see Fabious. It would seem like you held onto some anger as well." She says, giving him this cold stare that makes him grin.

"Do I like your brother? No. Anything I once felt for him is long gone. Do I hate him? No. I was only seemingly angry because he was upsetting you." Boremont says and she looks away, her jaw clenched. "I suggest only seeing your father, not for his sake, but for your own." He adds and Elizabeth looks back at him, her stare curious.

"Why?" She asks.

"You and I both know you do not need his acceptance, but if he has changed, you need to hear that he loves you. You lost your mother, never have known her and then your father, who treated you unfairly, causing a drift between you. He might not be the heartless and miserable man you remember. If he wishes to seek that relationship with you, start afresh, I would not want you to turn your back on him and be hurt by wondering what would have happened if you had gone to see him." Boremont says, taking her hand and holding onto it tightly. "Adeline has asked many questions this morning, confused." He adds and Elizabeth's eyes begin to tear. "It would be easiest for her to have some explanations, some that her four year old mind can comprehend." He concludes and she nods her head.

Boremont gets up and goes to the back of the house while Elizabeth wipes her eyes. He returns with a sleepy Adeline. She looks at her yawning daughter and nearly shoots Boremont an icy glare for waking their daughter.

"She was already up, playing with her doll. She says she did not sleep very well." Boremont says and pulls the third chair in between Elizabeth and him so their daughter could sit in between them. She rubs her eyes, smiling at Elizabeth.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Elizabeth says, pushing back the hair from Adeline's face with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" She asks and her daughter brightens, the fatigue vanishing.

"I dreamt of fields with flowers, sunlight and clouds. We were running and laughing." She says and Elizabeth kisses her forehead, looking at Boremont who smiles and gives their daughter a pat on her head.

"Your mother and I have to explain what happened yesterday." He says and she looks up at him and then at her mother.

"Uncle Fabious?" She asks and Elizabeth nods.

"Your Uncle is a Prince. I am a Princess. Your grandfather, my father, is a King." Elizabeth says and Adeline stares at her with unblinking eyes, but then she looks at Boremont.

"Is Father a Prince too?" Adeline asks and Boremont's lips twitch.

"No. I was a Knight." He says and he spends some time explaining what a Knight does. Children hardly grow up not knowing what a Prince and Princess are and what they do. Most boys dream of being a Knight, but their children know nearly nothing about the life of royalty and Knighthood, because they didn't want their children to know about their previous life.

Well, so much for that.

Adeline looks at her mother with a bright smile.

"Mother is a Princess?" She asks and Elizabeth can see that her daughter is imagining beautiful dresses, gold jewelry and probably a Unicorn. For some strange reason, she loves unicorns. Boremont got her a wood sculpture of a unicorn from the carver in the village and she is convinced they are real.

"Yes." Elizabeth says, prepared to tell her daughter. "I have another brother, Thadeous. He is a Prince as well." She adds and Adeline listens, obviously enchanted to know her mother is a Princess and her father is a Knight. Elizabeth takes a deep breath and looks at Boremont who gives her a little nod of encouragement. "Your Uncles were born before me. I am the youngest. My mother died having me." She begins, not sure she's starting out well, but Adeline listens, even giving her a small pouty lip of empathy. "When I grew up, your grandfather tried to marry me to other Princes. Your Uncle Fabious went on many quests and your Uncle Thadeous was just silly." She says, making Adeline smile. "Your father was Uncle Fabious' friend. Your father and I would never have been allowed to marry each other." Elizabeth says and Adeline looks at her, confused.

"You and Father are married. You love each other." Adeline says and Elizabeth smiles at her, stroking her head.

"Yes, but in a kingdom, a Princess and a Knight are never to be together. A Princess is to only marry a Prince. That is what your grandfather wanted." Elizabeth says and Adeline seems to understand, but she will never understand until she's older. "And a Princess is not to go on a quest with Princes. A Princess is just to be beautiful." She adds and Adeline's face scrunches up with confusion. "A Princess certainly would never milk a cow or pick herbs by the river." She says with a slight smile.

"You are a Princess, but you are not a Princess?" Adeline asks and Elizabeth looks up at Boremont with a grin.

"You could say that, my bright child." She says to her daughter. "I was not what my father wanted. I followed my brothers on a quest. Your father and I fell in love, and we got married. Your grandfather would have been very angry, which is why we live here. It is why we never told you that your father and I once lived in a palace as a Princess and a Knight, rich and… unhappy." Elizabeth says and Adeline stares at her, taking in all the information. "Now, we are very happy. We have a beautiful boy named Nicholas and a very beautiful and smart girl named Adeline." She says, giving her daughter a hug, kissing her head.

"I love you, Mother." She mumbles and turns to look at Boremont who wraps his arms around his wife and daughter. "I love you, Father. And I love Nicholas too." She adds.

Boremont kisses Elizabeth's temple.

"What it is you decide, I am by your side." He whispers and she knows she'll have to give it some thought, certain that one day her brother will return with hopes to bring her to their father.

Many days had passed before Fabious indeed returned, as Elizabeth predicted. He's relentless that way, especially for their father.

Elizabeth and Boremont stand outside of their farmhouse with their children, watching as Fabious approaches. He smiles at them and as he dismounts his horse, unties a bag from his saddle, smiling at his niece and nephew with a glimmer in his eyes. Elizabeth knows him well enough to know that he has brought something for them.

"Good day." Fabious says, putting the bag behind his back, smiling at Adeline and Nicholas with a smirk. "How is little Adeline?" He asks and she smiles, rocking on her heels, hiding a little behind Boremont. "How is Nicholas?" He asks and the little boy laughs with a bright smile.

"What is behind your back Uncle Fabious?" Elizabeth asks and he grins at her children.

"A surprise for Adeline and Nicholas." He replies, making Adeline gasp, coming out from behind her father, trying to see the bag. Fabious pulls it out and her eyes widen. "Would you like to see?" He asks and she steps out. He opens the bag and she walks up to him, trying to look into the bag. Boremont and Elizabeth approach, Nicholas placing some fingers in his mouth, eyes glimmering. Fabious pulls out a wooden horse from the bag, making Adeline nearly squeal with delight, but then she gasps when he pulls out a pretty doll, very much a depiction of a Princess.

Adeline takes the toys, looking at them like they're made of gold. Boremont places Nicholas on the ground and Adeline shows her brother their new toys. He likes the horse and tires to put the head in his mouth, but she stops him, showing him how to play with it. He giggles with delight.

Fabious smiles down at them and then at Elizabeth.

"Thank you." She says and Boremont watches his children walk to the grass to play.

"I have something for you." Fabious says and pulls out a rolled parchment from his vest and hands it to her. She takes it, but stares at him, unsure. She knows it's a message and she's to read it, but she can't seem to find the courage to do so. In all honesty, she's a little afraid to read it. "Read it. Trust me." He says with a soft smile.

Boremont stands by her, a hand in the small of her back for reassurance.

"I cannot." Elizabeth says and holds it over her shoulder for Boremont to read. He takes it, unrolls it and there's a pause before he starts to read it.

"My dearest Elizabeth, I am so pleased to hear you are well. I miss you so. These years have given me much to think about, to see what it was I was doing. Believe me, I had the best intentions for you. I wanted the best for you, a life where you had little to worry about. I wanted you to have a life like your mother, a husband that loves you, that can give you all that you want and need." Boremont says, taking a small pause there. "I should have seen you are very much like your mother, a high spirited woman who knows what it is she wants. I should have trusted you to find for yourself what you wanted most. I should have been proud of you."

Boremont pauses again, as if he sees the next line and hesitates.

"At first, I was not pleased to hear you had married Boremont, but with time, have come to see that you have found a man that makes you happy. I see it now because you would rather leave your family, your brothers whom you love so much, to stay with the man you love. You know not of this, but your mother had done the same thing. She told her father she would forever refuse his choice of husband, she would run away if she could not marry me. Her father eventually came to give me his blessing. I realize I should give Boremont my blessing. Any man that captures your heart is worthy of you. I should be proud of the both of you." Boremont says and pauses, glancing at her to see her tensed.

"Fabious has told me of your children. I have never more been so happy for you. Only love can give birth to children. There is no doubt in my mind you love him and he loves you. Furthermore, I have never felt so ashamed at my actions. For you to keep your children from me tells me you are very angry towards me. That perhaps you even hate me. I cannot blame you. There are times I hate myself. I have lost my daughter and it is my own fault, being so blind and ignorant.

"I want you to know that I love you, that I want for you to be happy, for Boremont and your children to be happy. I wish to offer you so many things, but I will not blame you if you will not accept them.

"I offer you my apologizes and ask that you accept my forgiveness." He says and glances at Elizabeth, knowing this is what she wanted to hear. However, she remains tense. "I want so much for you and your children to know that I love you all, that I wish to thank Boremont for making you happier than I ever could. I offer you anything you could want. I know you need nothing more than what you have. Please do not think of this as being a bribe to have you return home. If you are happiest away from me, I ask that you do what makes you happiest. I will be happy to know if you will accept my forgiveness. Nothing more.

"I regret pushing hard as I know it is my fault that I have lost you. Know that I love you, Elizabeth. Sincerely, your father." Boremont says and glances at her, wondering what it is that she's thinking.

There are tears in her eyes. She keep her face low, her arms crossed over her chest, trying to stay strong. He lets the parchment roll up and pulls her into his arms where she sobs softly on his shoulder.

"He means every word." Fabious says softly. "I told him only that you work this farm, that you have two beautiful children and that you are happy. Everything he wrote are his own words." He adds and falls silent, watching her sob.

Elizabeth pulls back and wipes her eyes, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Boremont, you think I should go see him?" She asks softly, looking up at him. His lips slowly inch into a small smile as he moves his arms to hers reassuringly.

"If that is what you want. You know I will be with you." He replies and she looks away, to her children, her eyes distant as she thinks.

"I would have to hear it from his lips. See it for myself, not hear it on some parchment. Anyone can write words, but it takes courage and sincerity to speak them." Elizabeth says and Boremont kisses her forehead.

"I could not agree more." He whispers and they look at their children, knowing that this is for them.

Elizabeth looks at her brother with defiance and he nods.

"Do you have a carriage?" He asks and she frowns at him.

"Do you see one?" She asks and she glances around the farm, slowing realizing that she was speaking sarcastically.

"Some of the men could go to the village and see what there is." Boremont says and whistles, getting Mark and Joshua to comes from the field. "When would you like to leave?" Boremont asks her and she looks at their children, sighing.

"Tomorrow morning. Let them have a good nights' rest." Elizabeth says and Boremont goes to discuss with the men. Elizabeth looks at her brother, then sees the same two companions sitting under a tree, relaxing. "I suppose the three of you would like to stay with us." She says and Fabious tries to be a martyr, but she doesn't give him the chance. "Galhagar can show those two the back bedroom and you can sleep on the floor in the children's room, as we do not have another bed to spare." She concludes and he smiles at her, as if proud.

It does seem as though things change when you didn't think it could. She remembered their father being angry with her, Fabious being angry with her and Thadeous being somewhat careless. However, she really does have to see for herself if their father is as accepting as he claims.

If he isn't, then he will never see her or her children ever again. If Fabious won't support her decision, then he'll be told to never step foot on their farm ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later…

The Kingdom of Mourn has changed, but yet it seems the same. There are some new additions, shops that have changed, but the palace remains the same. Totally unchanged, which might worry Elizabeth a little. Has her father wanted time to stand still?

They had borrowed a carriage from someone in the village near their farm, riding during the day and camping during the night. Most of their farmhands remained at the farm to keep it safe, but some came with them. The journey back to Mourn had been interesting, to say the least.

Adeline and Nicholas loved camping under the stars, in between their parents by the fire. They loved the carriage, although it was a rough ride. Elizabeth and Boremont stayed in the carriage with them, playing with them so they wouldn't get restless. At times, it was difficult to get them not to become too restless, just wanting to run outside.

However, being out with Boremont reminded Elizabeth of her nights with him years ago, the times he tried to seduce her, the times she escaped. The way to Leezar and the night spent there with Boremont.

Now, as the carriage pulls up to the palace, many people stare with bewilderment, whispering. Elizabeth doesn't want to step out of the carriage and Boremont picks up on that.

"You believe the people of Mourn no longer care for you, or know you?" He asks and she nods her head.

"Everyone will love you, Mother." Adeline says with a smile. Elizabeth grins and pokes her little nose.

"No, it is you they will love." She says, but she's still worried about how the people will react to her return. Will they think she turned her back on her Kingdom? Will they think her foolish?

Boremont opens the carriage, stepping out as if he doesn't have a care in the world about what others will think about him. Fabious dismounts his horse and holds the door open while Boremont helps Nicholas out. He looks up at the palace with awe, much like his sister whose face nearly hangs out of the carriage window.

Elizabeth gets up, taking a deep breath, and helps Adeline out and into Boremont's arms so she can be placed on the cobblestones. Everything is interesting and new to her. Elizabeth steps out and stands by Boremont, trying not to look at the people.

"Welcome back." Fabious says and she shoots him an icy glare.

"It is the Princess!" Some people shout and Elizabeth glances around to see smiling faces. They close in around them, respectfully, and their smiles tell Elizabeth that she was wrong.

"We are so proud of your bravery." Some people say. "You inspire us, Milady." Others say.

"Thanks to you, Princess, my father allowed me to marry the man I love." One young woman says and Elizabeth smiles at them, not knowing that they looked up to her because she disregarded duty and followed her heart.

"We are glad you are here." They say and Fabious holds up his hand, telling them to stop, and they walk up the steps and into the palace. It hasn't changed since she left. She could run about the entire place and there would have been no changes. However, she wonders if her room is the same or if it's been cleaned out in a moment of her father's rage.

It doesn't matter. They're not staying in Mourn. As soon as she sees their father and speaks to him, they are going back home. The farm is their home.

"Thank you." Elizabeth says to the people of Mourn. When Fabious had first brought Belladonna to the palace, she felt like all of the people loved her more, like they had forgotten her, the Princess. Now, she can see that she was wrong, or at least that they love and appreciate her now.

They walk into the grand hall and her children want to explore. She holds onto Adeline's hand while Boremont carries Nicholas in his arms.

Fabious leads them past the throne, to the corridor that brings them to the bedrooms. Their father's room had always been at the end of the corridor. The door is open and Thadeous stands in the doorway, looking bored, but then he gives a small smile as he sees them approaching.

"He is asleep." Thadeous says as Fabious walks into the room. He then looks at Elizabeth and Boremont, and then at the two children.

"Are you Uncle Thadeous?" Adeline asks and he looks at Elizabeth with a slight arched eyebrow.

"This is our daughter, Adeline, and our son, Nicholas." She says to her brother, narrowing her eyes on him.

"What? Why do you stare at me like that?" Thadeous asks, casting a quick glance at Boremont who stares coldly at him.

"Be nice to your niece and nephew." Elizabeth says, letting go of Adeline's hand so she could hug Thadeous. Fabious comes out at that moment with a slight smile.

"He's waking up. His nurse wants him to have something to eat first. These last few days, he has had no energy." He says softly, placing a hand on her arm. In the distance, she hears footsteps. She turns and sees Belladonna with a little boy, Fabious' son Demetrius. Both smile with joy.

"Elizabeth." Belladonna says, as if surprised. They meet halfway down the corridor to better see each other. Elizabeth looks at Demetrius and smiles at him.

"His father's hair, but his mother's beauty. He'll be grateful for that as he grows older." Elizabeth says and Belladonna giggles.

"You have a son as well?" She asks, looking at Nicholas in Boremont's arms. Elizabeth nods.

"Nicholas, and a daughter, Adeline." She replies and turns to point out her daughter, only she isn't in the corridor next to her Uncles and her father. At that moment, she hears the surprised gasp from that deep masculine voice she remembers all too well.

"Ah, my little Elizabeth." Her father says. Everyone looks at the doorway, but Elizabeth is the only one that walks toward it.

"Your Highness, that is a little girl, not the Princess Elizabeth." Says the voice of a woman that is no doubt the nurse.

"No, fool. That is my little Elizabeth. She is very beautiful." Her father says and Elizabeth peers in a little to see Adeline standing halfway between the door and his bed, seemingly frozen in place. She walks in softly, getting her daughter's attention. Suddenly, Adeline moves, but she clings onto Elizabeth.

Her father looks up at her and smiles.

"Ah, my lovely Amanita." He says and Elizabeth smiles sadly. She reminds him that much of her mother? She glances down at her daughter and smiles. She looks back at her father, walking towards his bed with Adeline at her side.

"Father, it is Elizabeth, your daughter. I have come to see you. This is Adeline, my daughter. Your granddaughter." She says and he stares at her, as if slightly confused, but smiles, nodding.

"Yes, my Elizabeth." He says and his eyes fill with tears. He reaches out for her, overjoyed. She closes the distance and hugs him, his arms tight around her, as if he can't bear to lose her again. "I missed you so much." He whispers. "Did you get my letter?" He asks as she pulls back, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Yes, I did." She replies.

"Good. I am terribly sorry. Please forgive me, Elizabeth. I was such a fool." He says so quickly, like he doesn't have a second to spare. She places her hands over his, getting him to calm down .

"Father, relax. We have much time together." She says and his smile twitches, as if he's a little embarrassed. "I would like you to meet Adeline, your granddaughter." She says and pulls her daughter up onto her lap. Her daughter is shy, but too curious to look away. "This is your grandfather." She says to Adeline.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." He says and Adeline blushes, hiding her face in her hands, but she peeks through her fingers, revealing her smile. "She looks like you." He adds and Elizabeth smiles at her father. Then, he looks above her head, at the doorway.

"Your Highness." Says Boremont's raspy voice.

"Boremont, my boy, please come in." Her father says as his eyes remain on Boremont and the little boy in his arms. "Is this your son?" He asks.

"Nicholas." Boremont replies and sets him on the bed next to his mother, sister and now his grandfather.

"A beautiful boy." The King says as Nicholas smiles and makes sounds.

"He has not spoken yet." Elizabeth says. "He is a little late in talking." She adds, as if afraid her father won't like her son because he's two and doesn't speak.

"Oh, Thadeous was the same. He began speaking at three years of age." Her father says, stroking Nicholas' head. "He will learn quickly, as he looks at things with curiosity, much like his mother." He adds, making Elizabeth smile.

"Have you ever seen a Unicorn, Grandfather?" Adeline asks, making Boremont let out a soft chuckle.

"Where Nicholas does not speak, Adeline speaks too much." He says and she looks up at him with an innocent smile, looking back at Elizabeth's father. "I like Unicorns. Father got me a wood sculpture of a Unicorn. It is very pretty." She adds, making King Tallious smile.

"There is a tapestry of a Unicorn somewhere in the palace." He replies and her eyes widen with curiosity. "You will have to find it." He says and she nearly jumps off the bed at that moment, but Elizabeth holds onto her, grinning.

"Not now." She says and Adeline gives a pouty lip.

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early." Her father whispers to Adeline with a wink. Her pouty frown turns into a smile as she nods. He looks at Elizabeth, his expression saddened. "I suppose you want to discuss the letter now." He says and she nods, knowing that he anticipated her reaction, that she would want to hear it from his lips.

Boremont takes Nicholas and Adeline goes with him, giving her grandfather a little wave goodbye. They leave the room, leaving Elizabeth and her father to be alone.

"Fabious told me you had not been well. I am very touched by your letter, Father. I want to thank you and forgive you." She says and he smiles at her.

"When I lost your mother, a part of me died. I wanted the best for you, but you are your mother's daughter. I should have known what I was doing would push you away. I got blinded by my own ambition. And when I lost you, I had failed and disappointed your mother. In doing so, the remains of my heart died." Her father says, the sadness in his eyes turning to tears. Elizabeth tilts her head and gives him a small smile.

For as long as she could remember, she was angry at him. She refused all her suitors, wanting her father to give her control over the matter of marriage. She went on the quest with her brothers, wanting her father to see that she was capable of being more than a daughter to marry off. She married Boremont, for herself and for Fabious, and never returned home because she didn't want her father to take away the man she loves. All those years, angry at her father.

And now, she can't. How can she in such a small moment of seeing her father's regret can she let go of her anger?

Because there is no longer a reason to be angry. Her father has come to see what she has always wanted him to see.

"It is all over now, Father. Let things be in the past and let us look to the future. I am here now. I cannot stay, our farm is kept by our farmhands." She says and watches her father nod, although she can tell that he would prefer if she forgot her farm and stayed in the palace. "It is a quiet and safe place. The children love it there." She adds and he nods his head again, understanding that she is happy living at the farm.

"How long will you stay?" He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I would have to discuss it with Boremont. We agreed a couple of days, but we could stay longer." She replies and taps his hand as his nurse returns.

"The doctor must look at the King." The nurse says and Elizabeth gets up, smiling at her father. She turns and walks to the door, but stops, glancing at her father and blowing him a kiss before she leaves.

They were all out in the courtyard, talking while the children played. Elizabeth didn't think much would have happened in four years, but it seemed there was a lot to catch up on. They especially wanted to hear about her and Boremont.

He didn't say much, as per usual, so she told them about their time in Moldiss Darton and their quiet life at the farm.

"Sounds boring." Thadeous says and Elizabeth punches him in the arm. "Ouch." He whines.

"We like it." She says and Fabious smiles as he glances at his son, holding Belladonna's hand.

"Been busy, I see." Thadeous says and she narrows her eyes at him, knowing what he means. "Will you be having a third?" He asks and she punches him again.

"None of your business." Elizabeth replies and sits closer to Boremont, glaring at her brother who grins at her. "What if Isabelle has a child?" She asks and his grin vanishes as he looks at Fabious.

"You told her?" He asks and Fabious only smiles, as if he's enjoying having his brother and sister with him once again.

Someone clears their throats and they all turn to see a man and King Tallious' nurse.

"He is Father's doctor." Fabious says and walks up to meet him.

"I have news for the children of King Tallious." He says, meaning Thadeous and Elizabeth has to join their brother. They get up and stand next to him. "I have run some tests on your father. I believe he is ill with influenza. He has chills and fevers, headaches and body aches. He feels weak, ill and discomfort. Sometimes, he is confused. There are days were he has a hard time breathing, sore throat, coughing and running nose. The fact that he has been ill for nearly a year worries me." The doctor says and Elizabeth's heart feels heavy.

"Is it because I was gone these past four years?" She asks and the doctor gives her a slight smile, shaking his head.

"No. Perhaps your father felt no reason to fight his influenza with your absence, but it is not a result of you leaving the Kingdom." He says and Fabious holds her hand, giving it a tender squeeze.

"It is not your fault. Do not blame yourself." He says softly to her. He looks at the doctor, his expression serious. "What can we do to make him better?" He asks.

"Keep him in good humour and we will take care of the rest." The doctor says, looking mostly at Elizabeth. "He is already better today having seen you. He would like to celebrate this evening and I believe he has the energy for it." He adds and Fabious thanks him, walking him through the palace.

Elizabeth returns to sit by Boremont, telling him what the doctor had said.

"How long are we to stay here?" She asks him and he looks at her with empathetic blue eyes.

"As long as you'd like." He replies and they watch their children playing with their cousin, Demetrius. Elizabeth would like to return to the farm, but it feels good to be back home, welcomed. Her father is happy and since he's ill, he needs all the good humour he can get. Her children love the palace. Adeline wants to find that Unicorn tapestry badly. She glances at Boremont, wondering how he feels to be back in Mourn.

She wonders if his memories are flooding his mind, such as his fellow Knights who were killed, branded as traitors in death. She wonders if he thinks back to his betrayal.

At that moment, he meets her eyes, as if he felt her watching him.

"What?" He asks softly.

"Are you alright being here?" She asks and his lips twitch, then he places an arm around her, looking back at their children.

"It's different now. I could stay a while." He adds and she rests her head on his shoulder.

The evening arrives fast and the servants have prepared a large feast as well as have de orated the grand hall. It reminds Elizabeth of the celebration the palace held for Fabious and Belladonna, where everything changed, brining on events of betrayal and forbidden love. That's when she discovered Boremont loved her. He stared at her with such desire that it sort of unnerved her as much as it thrilled her.

They sit at the large table, almost their usual seats, except the children sit where the Knights used to sit, and Boremont sits beside Elizabeth who gets Thadeous seat. They look up as their father takes his large chair, looking better.

"How are you, Father?" Fabious asks with a smile.

"Less tired." He says and looks at the food, this odd expression falling over his face. "My nurse encouraged me to eat meat and vegetables, but I do not think I can eat much." He adds and Elizabeth, who gets to sit beside her father, places her hand on his. He meets her eyes and sees her soft smile.

"Eat what you can, Father." She says and there's a noise that draws everyone's attention. Some people, oddly dressed, enter and approach the table, bowing. They were masks and costumes that hint to a play of some sort.

"We are pleased to perform for the great royal family of Mourn." The lead man says. "We are Phantoms, a group of actors and tonight, we will perform a comedy of our own creation." He says and they quickly set their scene, which includes few props.

"I hired them for your return." King Tallious whispers as he leans closer to Elizabeth. "They are rather good and I believe the children will love this." He adds and the actors are indeed funny, making the children laugh, along with the adults.

There isn't much of a story to the play, but it does make Elizabeth laugh.

When the play ends, they get not only applause, but a standing ovation as gratitude. Once Adeline jumped up, clapping her hands, Elizabeth joined her and that got everyone else to rise. The actors bowed in appreciation.

"Please, enjoy yourselves in tonight's festivities." King Tallious says, inviting the actors to stay among the royal guests, which is usually the rich families. Only this time, as Elizabeth scans the crowd, she can see less rich families. The crowd was mixed.

"Did you invite the middle class and some lower class?" Elizabeth whispers to her father. When he meets her eyes, she sees a pride in his eyes.

"I wanted various representative of the Kingdom, not just the rich. For you." He says and she smiles at him.

Who would have thought deciding to join her brothers would have changed everything. She'd like to think she changed everything, but everyone had a part in shifting into something better.

The next morning, as everyone sleeps, King Tallious walks throughout the palace with Elizabeth and Boremont. He wanted to know everything. Of course, there was no way he was going to know _everything_. Boremont glances at Elizabeth and she gives him a small smile. Their secret will remain a secret.

Elizabeth looks up at her father, taking Boremont's hand into hers.

"He was very kind to me, very protective." She begins, not that her father was surprised to hear Boremont was doing his duty to protect the Princess.

"I always loved Elizabeth." Boremont says and her father nods, understanding better.

"We grew close together." Elizabeth says, continuing. "When the Knights revealed their betrayal, Boremont played along so he could keep me safe. We fell in love and to protect me from Leezar, who wanted me as his second maiden, Boremont and I got married." She says and her father gives her a small grin.

"And I do not suppose an old miserable man back home who might have been upset about your relationship had anything to do with the sudden wedding." Her father says and she smiles sheepishly. "Well, two beautiful children came out of this sudden wedding, and you have married someone you love. There is little I can do, except give my blessings." He adds and smiles at the both of them.

They turn down another corridor, content.

"When we arrived at Leezar's, Boremont was fabulous. He kept me safe and Leezar left us alone." She says and her father looks at him, but he has his gaze on the palace floor, as if he knows her father is looking at him. "He is the best man, Father, in case there was ever doubt in your mind." She says and he wraps an arm around her, kissing her forehead.

"There is no doubt in my mind. I know." He replies, and looks at Boremont. "Thank you for having dedicated yourself to my daughter." He adds, his arm reaching up to his shoulder.

At that moment, There's a high pitch shriek that sounds further away in the palace. King Tallious seems worried, it Elizabeth lets out a slight laugh.

"Adeline has found the Unicorn tapestry." She says and they walk faster down the corridor to find her, knowing exactly where she is.

They turn down a few more corridors and find Adeline standing in front of the large tapestry, staring at it in awe. She glances at them and smiles.

"I found it." She says and goes to stare at it again. Boremont picks her up and kisses her cheek. "It's beautiful." She adds and Elizabeth looks at her father with a grin.

"Is it of much value to you, Father?" She asks and he looks down at her with a slight frown of confusion, but then smiles.

"No. A gift from a friend to my father." He replies, knowing why she asked. He glances at Adeline and smiles. "Since you have found, would you like to take it home when you leave?" He asks and her little face lights up with a smile.

"I can have it?" She asks and her grandfather nods his head. Elizabeth and Boremont exchange glances, smiling.

Several days later…

The carriage had been packed. Adeline gets to take the Unicorn tapestry home. Elizabeth also got to take some of the things from her bedroom, as encouraged by her father. There was also some food for the road as well as some blankets.

Everyone is there to see Elizabeth, Boremont and the children off, to go back to the farm. They embrace and say their goodbyes. Elizabeth and her father look, at each other in silence, as if wishing to stay together a little longer.

"We shall be back for a visit. We will keep in touch." She says and he nods.

"Until then, travel safely and tell the children that their grandfather loves them." He says and she climbs into the carriage with Boremont and their children. Their farmhands that stayed pretty well hidden, which means they were enjoying their stay in Mourn at the taverns, mount their horses and prepare to travel back home.

Elizabeth waves goodbye as the carriage leaves the palace.

It's odd, but beautiful, how things had changed. Her mother would have been happy to see her family together. Maybe not all living together, but all issues have been resolved. There is no more anger, no more hurt. They are happy.

And she will return to visit her family. She will tell her children everything, slowly, paced to what they can understand. They may not have any royal titles, but they will know the truth: that their mother is a Princess, their father a Knight, who got married away from home, disregarding duty and following their hearts. When they are adults, they will know the truth she even hides from her father, that it was Boremont that betrayed her brothers, but decided love was more important than vengeance.

And on the subject of the future of her children, maybe she will ask her father for one thing: to give them a comfortable life because she doesn't want them to suffer due to her decision to walk away from the royal life.

So, she will be back.

The End

Author's note: No, she will not be back. This is really the end.


End file.
